Derrière Tes Sourires
by Yuuki Momoru
Summary: Sasuke, après un coup de chidori en pleine face, est capable de lire dans les pensées. Mais pas toutes, celles de Naruto restent un grand mystère,enfin, les pensées oui, mais pas les souvenirs...Sasu/Naru
1. Coup de foudre

Fiction : Derrière Tes Sourires

Auteur : Yuuki Momoru

Pairing : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Coup de foudre

* * *

_Il n'a que quelques brûlures._

Je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi humilié de toute ma vie. Ce Kakashi va me le payer un jour ou l'autre, c'est certain. A cause de lui, je perds mon temps inutilement à l'hôpital alors que je pourrais m'entraîner sur cette technique. Les mille oiseaux. Un ninjustu de type foudre que j'ai hâte de maîtriser. Je ferme les paupières un instant, mon bras droit me fait mal. Et pourtant Kakashi l'a à peine frôlé, voilà donc toute la puissance de la foudre, elle peut atteindre l'adversaire même de loin. Cette technique doit causer énormément de dommages si l'ennemi la prend de plein fouet. Je souris imperceptiblement en pensant à la tête que fera Naruto quand il me verra lui mettre la raclée du siècle.

Un porte claque doucement, c'est l'infirmière qui vient de sortir, je n'y avais pas fait attention. J'entends ses pas se presser dans le couloir jusqu'au moment où le son disparaît. Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, les rideaux sont à peine tirés. Je peux voir le soleil se coucher, je retiens un grognement frustré, à l'idée que je viens de gâcher une journée d'entraînement. Je suis sans doute là depuis le début de l'après-midi.

On frappe à la porte. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'une tornade rose vient me sauter au cou.

_J'ai eu une de ses peurs ! _

- Je vais bien peux me lâcher maintenant, dis-je en la repoussant.

Elle me jette une regard étonné mais sourit la seconde d'après. Cette fille est vraiment simple d'esprit. Je me relève maladroitement sur mon lit et, voyant que j'ai un peu de mal, elle accourt pour m'aider et tâter mon oreiller. Mon regard se porte immédiatement sur Naruto qui a du mal à s'empêcher de sourire. Il a le culot de se moquer de moi, alors qu'il n'est même pas à un siècle de me battre.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire, imbécile profond ?

Ses lèvres s'étirent et dévoilent ses dents blanches :

- Te voir dans ce lit à cause d'un simple entraînement me fait bien rire, mauviette.

« Mauviette » ?

- Quand j'aurais finis mon entraînement, on verra bien qui est la mauviette, je lui réponds d'un ton acerbe.

Je déteste cet idiot. J'ai juste envie de l'enfoncer dans sa stupidité, de lui montrer à quel point il regrettera ses paroles. Je le hais, lui et sa façon de me prendre de haut.

_S'il vous plaît, pas de bagarres..._, supplie Sakura.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre contre un type dont Kakashi se fout totalement, dis-je, au point d'ignorer son entraînement, je rajoute avec un rictus supérieur.

Les yeux de Naruto s'étrécissent, ses poings et sa mâchoire se serrent. Je vois à son regard qu'il crève d'envie de me frapper, de me faire taire. Mais il ne touchera pas un type dans un lit d'hôpital, ce n'est pas son genre. De toute manière, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me battre contre lui, c'est contre-productif, à part bien sûr pour lui rabattre son caquet et le remettre à sa place de pitre.

_J'en...marre...conn-_

Mes sourcils se froncent d'un coup. J'ai bien entendu ? C'était bien la voix de Naruto alors pourquoi ses lèvres n'ont pas bougé ? Et pourquoi parle t-il de manière si saccadée ? Mon imagination, sans doute. Je le vois se mordre l'intérieur de la joue dans une moue dégoûtée. Je ne pensais pas que mes mots l'atteindraient à ce point. Tant pis. Ça lui fera les pieds.

- Si tu en as marre, va donc demander à Kakashi de t'apprendre des techniques au lieu de glander, je lui lance.

Parfait. Ses fins sourcils blonds se joignent sur son front, je sens que la pluie d'insultes va bientôt me tomber dessus. Que c'est jouissif cette impression d'avoir le dessus sur tous les niveaux.

_Pourquoi lui dit-il cela ? Naruto n'a rien dit. Bon c'est vrai, Naruto est un chiant mais tout de même, _dit Sakura.

Je me tourne lentement vers Sakura qui me regarde avec son air ahuri. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire au juste ? Elle se met à cligner des yeux et replace une mèche rose derrière son oreille droite.

_Est-il en train de tomber sous mon charme ?_

Ses lèvres n'ont pas remués et elle me regarde sans être embarrassée par ce qu'elle vient de...dire ? Mais c'est impossible. J'ouvre grand les yeux en me souvenant qu'il y a à peine une minute j'ai aussi remarqué que Naruto..., je lève la tête vers lui.

Il est déjà partit. Je ne l'ai même pas sentit. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste ?

_Enfin seuls ! Je vais pouvoir profiter de Sasuke-kun !_

Et Sakura qui dit des choses aussi gênantes sans rougir. Ce n'est pas normal. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Je pose mon regard sur mon bras recouvert de brûlures. Ma peau semble avoir été avalée par des cellules brûlantes, la laissant par endroits marron, rugueuse, ou rouge et tendre mais douloureuse. Serait-ce à cause du chidori ? La foudre aurait détraquée quelque chose dans mon cerveau ? Ou alors j'entends des voix et je suis complétement fou. Non, soyons réaliste. Je le sais, je suis loin d'avoir perdu la tête, ça doit être mes synapses qui me font entendre...les pensées des autres ? J'aurais en quelque sorte une ouïe super sensible ?

Ça relève de la science fiction ! C'est impossible !

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il n'a pas l'air bien. Peut-être que je devrais y aller..., je dois encore déranger..._

Et voilà que Sakura déprime. J'inspire profondément tandis que je l'entends clairement me dire :

- Je vais y aller, je crois.

Et cette fois c'est bien sa bouche a bel et bien bougé. J'opine doucement de la tête et la laisse partir sans un mot. Peut-être qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout cela va disparaître et je me dirais que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Qui croirait ça ? Kakashi serait vert si je lui disais que le chidori est capable de tourner le cerveau de quelqu'un à l'envers et de lui faire entendre les pensées secrètes de n'importe qui...

Hé..., finalement ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Je souris intérieurement. Dommage que demain il n'en restera rien.

* * *

_Il est à moi grand front !_

_N'ose même pas imaginer le toucher, Ino la truie !_

J'assiste, affligé, à un combat visuel plutôt sanglant entre les deux filles les plus chiantes de tout Konoha et ce en pleine rue. Sakura et Ino. Si elles savaient que j'entends tout ce qu'elles pensent..., elles n'oseraient sûrement plus croiser mon regard. Quoiqu'il en soit, je sors de l'hôpital et rien n'a changé. Ou en fait si, tout a radicalement changé. J'entends tout et une migraine s'est immiscée dans ma tête avec un marteau et un burin. Je me tiens discrètement la tempe et la masse avec mon pouce. Si seulement ces filles pouvaient se pousser de mon passage pour que je puisse enfin rentrer chez moi et prendre un cachet. Est-ce trop demander que d'avoir la paix ?

_Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment je peux regarder un visage aussi laid sans vomir, pense Ino._

_Vas-y Ino, continue de te goinfrer de dango* et prend autant de kilos que tu veux. Tu fais déjà trembler le sol rien qu'en marchant..._

Je ne savais que les femmes pouvaient être aussi cruelles. Exaspérantes oui, mais cruelles..., ça me fait une raison de plus de les éviter.

_Mocheté !_

_Tas de graisses !_

Je passe entre elles tandis qu'elles continuent de s'insulter jute par le regard. Je m'éloigne avant qu'elles n'en viennent aux mains. Il faut vite que je m'enferme dans un endroit calme. La rue est bondée et j'en peux plus d'entendre autant de voix en même temps. Je perçois tout, des pensées les plus bénignes aux secrets les plus enfouis. Je me mets à courir vers la forêt, tant pis pour le cachet, je ne peux pas perdre mon temps à fuir. Mais il faut tout de même que je m'éloigne rapidement de la foule sinon ma tête va exploser.

Je trouve un endroit reculé, calme, silencieux. Tout ce que je recherchais. Il est temps pour moi de m'entraîner sur le chidori. Je me suis assez reposé comme ça. Je vérifie qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours et entreprends de commencer par un échauffement efficace. J'inspire profondément et visualise les signes que Kakashi a fait la dernière fois et que j'ai copié grâce aux sharingans. Quand soudain, le calme se brise par un cri. Je me tourne d'un seul coup vers la source du bruit et m'avance doucement.

J'écarte deux buissons pour voir un Naruto étalé au sol, trempé de sueur et apparemment mal en point. Il est essoufflé et semble chercher de l'air. Je me surprends à ne pas entendre quoique ce soit d'autre que son souffle saccadé. Rien. Pas un mot ne sort de sa petite tête d'idiot profond. Ou alors, ce qu'ont dit est vrai, les imbéciles ne pensent pas. C'est la meilleure. Mes lèvres forment un petit rictus amusé alors que je m'approche de lui.

Il n'a pas l'air très content de me voir. Au contraire de moi, je suis ravi de le voir ici, je vais pouvoir assouvir ma curiosité. Connaître les pensées du si borné Naruto Uzumaki, le rêve de toute une vie surtout si le coéquipier en question est mon rival. Je continue de sourire tout en étant certain que je vais bien rire et lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il la repousse, me regarde bizarrement et saute habilement pour enfin se tenir debout. Sans un mot, ni une pensée, il se dirige de nouveau vers l'arbre sur lequel il portait ses coups et reprend son entraînement sans me prêter une quelconque attention. Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'entends toujours rien. L'anomalie se serait envolée ? Je ne serais déjà plus capable de percevoir les pensées ? Plutôt étrange.

Pourtant je ne me décourage pas :

- Naruto, ça va ?

Il s'arrête d'un coup et se tourne au ralentit vers moi, les yeux ronds. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre de m'inquiéter pour la santé des autres, mais c'est tout simplement pour le forcer à penser quelque chose.

- Beaucoup moins depuis que t'es là, figure-toi, répond t-il.

Rien. Vraiment rien. Alors c'est déjà finit ? Moi qui pensais m'amuser un peu plus. Je soupire doucement et fais un pas pour retourner à ma solitude. C'était sans compter Kiba qui déboule de nulle part, sautant de branche en branche.

_Rien de mieux qu'une promenade pour se changer les idées !_

Il s'arrête en nous voyant, se pose à terre et déclare avec un sourire :

- Hé Naruto ! T'es au courant ? Y a une promotion à Ichiraku !

Le blond en question se tourne d'un coup vers Kiba, les étoiles pleins les yeux. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- C'est vrai ?

- Non. Mais bonne journée quand même !

_Haha ! La tête qui fait ! J'adore le rouler, c'est trop drôle !_

Mes yeux s'arrondissent alors que je ne vois pas les lèvres de Kiba bouger. Ça recommence, j'entends de nouveau. Mais alors, pourquoi ça ne marche pas sur Naruto ? Le dresseur de caniche s'en va avec un grand éclat de rire alors que mon coéquipier l'insulte de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaît. Je le fixe sans m'en rendre compte. Il le sent puisqu'il me fait face et avec un haussement de sourcil me questionne en croisant les bras:

- T'es toujours là, toi ?

Je déglutis. Je ne les entends pas. Pourquoi lui ? Comment se fait-il qu'il est le seul ? Je m'approche de lui et lui demande d'une petite voix que je ne me connaissais pas :

- A quoi tu penses ?

Il reste comme deux ronds flancs et répond lentement :

- Je pense que tu devrais retourner à l'hôpital.

- Sûrement, je murmure plus pour moi-même.

Qu'est-ce que c'est frustrant ! Et le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça m'agace autant ! Nous sommes des rivaux, des coéquipiers, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour des choses aussi futiles que ses songes. Pourtant..., pourtant ma curiosité m'emporte dans un océan de questions qui resteront sans réponses. Après tout qu'est-ce que je sais de la vie de Naruto ? A part le fait qu'il vit seul, je ne connais rien de lui.

Le mystère s'épaissit alors qu'auparavant je m'en fichais complétement. Naruto pouvait bien avoir des secrets, ça m'était totalement égal. Et maintenant, ça me frustre au point de m'obséder. Je continue de le fixer intensément, tout en me concentrant le mieux possible. Mais toujours rien. Je me précipite vers lui pour lui donner un coup, il l'évite sans mal et riposte.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend !

- Tu m'énerves, c'est tout ! Je lui hurle, rien qu'à te voir tu me saoules !

Il serre les dents, puis détourne les yeux qui ont pris une teinte glacial, comme la mer au Pays des Neiges.

- Dégage alors, si je t'énerve, dit-il d'un ton froid.

Je me redresse, étonné que Naruto puisse parler comme ça. Je l'ai blessé là, non ? Mais il l'a cherché, à cacher ses pensées. Je ne détache pas mon regard du sien. Je sens bien que tout un tas d'émotion le traversent, mais je ne comprends pourquoi il s'emporte tant alors que je n'ai pas dit plus que d'habitude. Des insultes, il en est habitué. Qu'est-ce que tu dissimules derrière tout ça, Naruto ? Derrière tes sourires, tes regards chaleureux, qu'est-ce que tu caches ? A toujours faire le pitre, dire des choses insensées, rire comme un idiot...est-ce que tout cela ne serait pas une façade ?

Est-ce que j'ai raison, Naruto ?

Note : Je l'ai réécris ^^, je pense en réécrire d'autres. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la suite, je l'ai pratiquement terminée ! Cette fic n'est pas morte ! XD

Reviews ?


	2. Question sans Réponse

**Fiction :** Derrière Tes Sourires

**Auteur :** Momo-Chan !!! Oui c'est moi XDD

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Avant, une petite blague ! XDD (Conscience : T_T...---préfère ne rien dire.)  
/ ! \ Attention Momo-Chan raconte une blague / ! \

C'est une petite fille qui va à la boulangerie pour commander un gâteau d'anniversaire:  
-Bonvour madame, ve voudré un gâtô d'annifersaire f'il vos plaît.  
-A oui, qui fête son anniversaire?  
-Ma ptite foeur!  
-Ah, et il faut mettre un nom sur le gâteau??  
-Moui, Pétale!  
-Oh, c'est joli comme nom, et qui a eu cette idée?  
-Ben fé parce après fa naissance, ma ptite foeur été sous un arbre dans fon berfeau et une pétale est tombée dedans alors on l'a appelé Pétale!  
-Ah, et toi c'est quoi ton nom?  
-Poutrelle !

XDD Je sais, je sais. J'ai tellement aimé cette blague que je voulais absolument la mettre XD. (Conscience : Irrécupérable...u_u.) Oui. Et le pire c'est que je ne veux même pas être récupérée x').  
Je mets tout de suite la suite (Argh je hais les répétitions !) parce que je suis une fille géniale et généreuse voilà ! :p (Conscience : -_- Et tes chevilles ?)  
_Pensées_  
Chapitre 2 : Question sans Réponse

POV Sasuke

J'y ai repensé toute la nuit, impossible donc de dormir. Je me lève et me dirige d'un pas lourd vers ma salle de bain. Contemplant mon visage dans le miroir. Evidemment il fallait s'y attendre, de petites cernes entourent mes yeux. Je soupire. Impossible ! Impossible de ne pas se poser de questions !  
Naruto...

Ta saison préférée ? Ton chiffre préféré ? Aimes-tu les boules de riz ? Le parfum de la lavande ? Ou bien celui de la rose ? Aimes-tu réellement Sakura ? Qui étaient tes parents ? Que sont-ils devenus ? Les as-tu connus ? As-tu toujours été orphelin ? Qui s'est occupé de toi pendant ce temps ? Es-tu triste quand tu es seul ? Avais-tu des amis dans ton enfance ? Si oui, comment s'appelaient-ils ? Est-ce que l'orange est vraiment ta couleur préférée ? Quel moment préfères-tu dans la journée ? Me détestes-tu ? ...  
Me considères-tu comme un ami ? ... Ton meilleur ami ? ...

Que penses-tu ?

Je suis sous la douche l'eau douche décontractant mes muscles, me posant toutes ces questions...sans réponses. Je me demande quelle tête il ferait si je les lui posais. Il serait capable de me rire au nez.

D'ailleurs nous avons mission aujourd'hui. Je suis fatigué rien qu'à l'idée de supporter Sakura et ses...pensées surtout. Mais je suis pressé de voir Naruto, peut-être que discrètement je pourrais lui poser des questions.

Après m'être préparé, plus mentalement qu'autre chose. Je me dirige vers notre point de rendez-vous, le pont. Comme d'habitude, je suis le premier arrivé. Pfff, va vraiment falloir que j'arrête de me presser pour rien, je vais encore devoir attendre deux heures minimum. Je m'accoude sur le bord du pont, et attends l'arrivée de mes coéquipiers.

_Wow Sasuke-kun ! Toujours en avance, et surtout toujours aussi beau !_

Je lève les yeux au ciel, ça commence. Sakura se dirige dangereusement vers moi, je fais l'indifférent pour la décourager. Mais rien ! Une vraie moule qui s'accroche désespérément à son rocher !

- Bonjour Sasuke-kun ! Tu vas bien ?

- Hm.

_Je ne sais pas si c'est un "oui" ou un "non" mais au moins il m'a répondu ! Kyaaa Ca le rend tellement mystérieux !_

Je soupire, Sakura, ben elle est aux anges. Est-ce que ne pas répondre à une question fait de moi quelqu'un de mystérieux ? Je réfléchis repensant à Naruto. Non. Lui c'est différent. D'ailleurs :

- Saaaluuut Sakura-chan !!! Fait-il en arrivant avec un sourire d'imbécile.

- Mouais, salut Naruto. Répond rapidement Sakura en le regardant à peine.

_Qu'est ce qu'il me saoule celui-là ! Alors que j'étais avec mon précieux Sasuke-kun._

Hé ! Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles Sakura mais y a pas de "mon précieux Sasuke-kun" ici ! Va voir ailleurs ! Me dis-je alors en la tuant du regard. Elle cligne des yeux, et soudain pris peur. Pas trop tôt, au moins une once d'intelligence.

_Il...Sasuke-kun est-il jaloux de Naruto ? Kyaaaa ! Tu sais Sasuke-kun tu peux m'appeler Sakura-chan aussi tu sais, ou bien Saku-chan !_

Beurk ! Je retire ce que je viens de penser. Cette fille est une idiote. Je regarde Naruto discrètement. Je m'émerveille alors. Il est assit sur le bord du pont, profitant que personne ne fait attention à lui. Son menton soutenu par sa main droite les yeux fermés, profitant du soleil, il a l'air absent. Totalement dans un autre monde. Un vent chaud nous surprend alors, ses cheveux blonds soyeux étant doucement emportés, virevoltant autour de son visage. Visage, qui a perdu de ses rondeurs, se faisant plus fin, plus masculin aussi. Depuis quand a t-il autant grandi ? Depuis quand est-il devenu aussi beau ? Encore des questions sans réponse...

_Na...Naruto ?! Mais c'est qu'il est plutôt beau comme ça..._ Pense alors Sakura.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était retournée vers le blond. Elle semble, elle aussi, éprise de la beauté soudaine de Naruto.

On a alors l'air de deux idiots qui regardent hypnotisés, notre coéquipier.

Doucement il ouvre ses yeux bleus pétillants, il s'est sans doute inquiété de ne plus entendre Sakura essayer désespérement de me séduire. Il tourne la tête vers nous, puis se mit à rire. Un rire clair, presque séduisant :

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? XDD

_Bah ! Pourquoi je rougis moi !? Mon coeur va drôlement vite tout d'un coup !_

Quelque chose me pris le ventre, la colère ? Je regarde Sakura voulant la balancer par dessus le bord du pont et la laisser se noyer ! C'est de moi dont tu es amoureuse non ?! Alors ne t'occupe pas de Naruto !

- Bonjour les enfants !

- Vous êtes en retard ! Fait alors Naruto d'habitude accompagné de Sakura, qui elle était trop occupée à le regarder.

_Pas ma faute ! C'était un passage Ô combien important D'Icha Icha paradise !_

- Désolé mais j'ai croisé un pauvre chat noir et...

Je soupire, alors c'est ça. Mon sensei est un pervers, au fond je l'ai toujours su. Naruto lève les yeux au ciel, incrédule. Aurait-il un tant soit peu de sarcasme !?

- Rhum, bon ! Aujourd'hui nous avons pour mission de rapporter un parchemin au Tsuchikage, à Iwa. Nous partons dans une demi-heure, retrouvons-nous devant la porte principale ! Soyez à l'heure !

- C'est plutôt pour vous que vous dites ça j'espére !

Le sensei se contente de sourire à cette affirmation bien pensée de Naruto. Puis peu de temps après, Naruto fait volte-face.

- Naruto ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke ?

Je le regarde puis baisse les yeux. Qu'est ce que je voulais dire ? Rien.

- Je...euh...à tout à l'heure.

Il fait les yeux ronds.

- Toujours aussi bizarre. Murmure-t-il avant de partir. Ouaih, à tout à l'heure !

_Qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ? Pourquoi Sasuke a-t-il dit ça à Naruto ? D'habitude il l'ignore totalement._

Sakura...Si tu savais à quel point cette pensée m'a fait mal tout d'un coup.

Nous sommes sur la route d'Iwa. J'observe Naruto un peu plus, le trouvant de plus en plus beau.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a à le fixer comme ça ?! ....Héééé ! Pourquoi ça m'énerve !?_

Alors là je vais vraiment la frapper ! Depuis notre départ c'est comme ça, ses pensées destinées normalement pour moi, dérivent sur Naruto.

Suis-je jaloux de Naruto ?

....

Gros blanc intérieur....

....

NAAAN !!! Je suis mort rire rien qu'à cette idée.

Et pourtant ça me met en colère ! Tout s'accumule ! Non seulement je ne peux pas entendre les pensées de Naruto, mais en plus Sakura va bientôt se rendre compte qu'elle est amoureuse de lui ! Hors de questions !

- Naruto ! M'exclamai-je soudain.

Il tourne la tête vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu...tu n'es pas un peu fatigué ? Et si nous faisions une pause ?

- Sasuke, tu es sûr que ça va ? Depuis l'autre fois tu es vraiment bizarre.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas entendre ses pensées ? POURQUOI !!!?? Ce n'est pas juste !

- Répond. Fis-je avec mon ton froid.

- Euh...ben, il va bientôt faire nuit. Et Sakura a l'air fatiguée.

Et pourquoi tu t'intéresse à cette fille ?! POURQUOI ??!!! Ca m'énerve si tu savais !

- Kakashi-sensei ! Et si nous nous reposions pour la nuit ? Interpelle Naruto.

_Bonne idée je vais pouvoir finir mon chapitre, et pourquoi ne pas en terminer un autre !_

Affligeant...

C'est ainsi, que nous avons posé la tente et cherché du bois pour le feu. Je me suis arrangé pour être avec Naruto pour cette dernière tâche. C'est alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la forêt cherchant du bois sec.

- Dis Sasuke ?

- Hm ?

Et moi qui voulais dire quelque chose, il m'a devancé.

- Je peux savoir qu'est-ce qui se passe depuis quelques temps ? Tu agis vraiment bizarrement avec moi.

- Que...que vas-tu t'imaginer !? Imbécile !

Il sourit, un sourire tendre.

- J'préfère ça. Et puis je ne suis pas un imbécile ! Imbécile !

Mon cœur s'affole, ce n'est pas bon. Je voudrais tellement savoir ce qu'il pense de moi ? Rien qu'un mot. Mais évidemment mes prières n'ont pas été entendues.

Nous ramassons alors le bois, chacun de notre côté. Une question, je m'autorise seulement une question. Celle qui me démange le plus :

- Naruto.

- Ouaih ?

- Dis-moi, euh...qui étaient tes parents ? Es-tu né à Konoha ?

Ouille. J'avais dit une question, et j'en ai posé deux. De plus, il me regarde. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient voilés soudainement comme vide, pourtant il souriait. Un sourire faux.

- Mais enfin ! Pourquoi tu me poses des questions pareilles ? Ahaha !

Au fond de moi, je le savais. Il n'allait pas me répondre.

Le trajet vers notre lieu de campement s'est fait dans un silence vraiment pesant. Il n'osait pas me regarder, s'éloignant de moi. Et quand je voulais lui parler, il se remettait à rire et divaguait sur des sujets beaucoup moins passionnants. Parce que moi la seule chose qui me passionnait, c'était lui.

Arrivés à destination, j'allume le feu. Nous mangeons, le blond fait tout un discours sur ses fantasmes, notamment celui de devenir hokage.

_Oui oui on sait Naruto ! Tu es le meilleur, en tout cas le meilleur après Sasuke-kun._

Moi, je me contente de l'observer. Lui, il agit avec une totale indifférence. Pas la même que la mienne qui est vraiment plus explicite, mais une indifférence qui frôle le rêve. L'indifférence de soi-même, vous savez, cette façon de s'oublier dans un rêve lointain et intouchable, oublier notre petite vie insignifiante, notre "nous" inintéressant. Une indifférence dangereuse, car s'oublier c'est se détruire. J'en ai assez :

- Allons-nous coucher. Dis-je en interrompant Naruto.

Ils s'exécutent. Kakashi-sensei, nous proposant de veiller toute la nuit. Mais oui, on ne te retient pas ! Va finir ton bouquin !

La tente est assez grande pour cinq. Je me place entre Naruto et Sakura. Me recouvrant d'une couverture assez chaude. Je n'ai vraiment pas dormi la nuit dernière trop occupé par Naruto, je suis fatigué. M'endormant presque aussitôt, suivis de mes deux coéquipiers.

_Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Ce n'est pas ma faute !_

Je me réveille brusquement entendant des hurlements. C'est la voix de Naruto ! Je me lève alors, près à sortir de la tente quand je vis que le blond était paisiblement allongé à côté de moi. Que...?!

_**Un humain ne tue pas sa mère en naissant. Un humain ne détruit pas d'autres vies.**_

Mes yeux s'agrandissent. Une autre voix ?! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?!

_NON ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Ce n'est pas ma faute !_

_**Tu le nie car tu sais qu'au fond c'est vrai...tu n'es pas humain.**_

Je m'approchais de lui, réalisant qu'il faisait un cauchemar. Je pris son bras pour le secouer. Mais au contact de sa peau, je l'enlève rapidement. Son corps est gelé, on aurait dit un cadavre. Pris de panique je dépose ma couverture sur lui, le réchauffant.

_VA AU DIABLE !_

_**Le Diable c'est toi.**_

Il se réveille en sursaut. Sa respiration se fait saccadé, je l'observe, je ne comprends rien, c'était quoi ce rêve ? Qui était la personne qui lui parlait ? Pourquoi ai-je entendu ses pensées ?

Soudain, j'ai un mal de crâne terrible, la même douleur que vous avez quand malencontreusement votre main s'est coincée dans une porte, lorsque celle-ci se refermait sur vos doigts.

- Naruto est-ce que ça va ?

Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir la réponse.

- Oui, oui. Je...euh...j'ai juste fait un cauchemar.

- J'ai vu ça.

Je caresse alors son bras, vérifiant qu'il a retrouvé une température normale. Il frissonne.

- Tu as froid ?

- Oui. Murmure-t-il. Mais ça va aller ! Allez bonne nuit !

Puis il se recouche comme-ci de rien n'était. Et moi je le regarde, repensant à ce "Le Diable c'est toi."  
J'aimerais comprendre. Juste comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête Naruto.

***

Momo-Chan : ^^ Et voilà deux chapitres ! Deux !

Conscience : Mouaih, c'est zarb cette histoire.

Sasu *acquiesce*

Naru : C'est quoi cette histoire de rêve ?

Momo-Chan : Tu ver-ras…reviews ?


	3. Oh ! Mon Prince Charmant !

**Fiction :** Derrière Tes Sourires

**Auteur :** Euh...attend ! Je sais...euh...*se tape une migraine*...Serait-ce...moi ? *applaudissement du public : Wow comment elle a trouvé !?*

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Maieuh ! Pourquoi tu me les as repris !? Comment ça je les ai volé ? C'est pas vrai voyons ! Je les ai empruntés, nuance !

Hey ! n_n me revoici !  
Je suis désolé ne pas avoir posté le 3éme chapitre plus tôt. Je l'avais écrit mais tout a été effacé TT_TT, du coup j'ai pas eu le courage de le réécrire, j'étais trop dégoutée.  
M'enfin bon ! Le voici XD  
Et vu que je suis en vacance, les chapitre vont défilés XD, je l'espére.  
_pensées_  
Chapitre 3 : "Oh ! Mon Prince charmant !"

**INFO** ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, au 4éme chapitre l'histoire commence réellement. L'atmosphère change radicalement, disons qu'entre temps j'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration. héhé !

POV Sasuke

Je suis assis dans la tente, et je suis glacé. Naruto, lui, dort paisiblement en me tournant le dos et avec les deux couvertures sur lui. Je n'entends plus rien. Je suis totalement perdu, je n'y comprends absolument rien. J'ai encore plus de questions qui me trottent dans la tête. Je plis mes genoux sur ma poitrine et y pose ma tête, j'ai froid.

- Sasuke ?

Je me tourne alors vers la petite voix de Naruto, surpris.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Si. Mais j'imagine que tu l'as remarqué. Dit-il ironiquement.

Je fais la moue. Il se moque de moi en plus ! Je l'entends soupirer. Puis soudain il me lance ma couverture en pleine figure. Je me débats pour la remettre sur mes épaules, puis vois Naruto assis lui aussi. Il pose son regard sur Sakura, vérifiant qu'elle dormait.

- Dis Sasuke ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu...tu es bizarre depuis quelques temps. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Enfin je veux dire, on est amis, alors si tu as un problème tu peux m'en parler.

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise. Mais me reprends vite.

- Pareil pour toi.

Il me regarde, ne comprenant pas où je veux en venir.

- Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

J'aimerais tellement que tu me parles. Pourtant, il éclate de rire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Idiot !

Il essuie se larmes d'hystérie, puis répond :

- Non c'est juste que...hahaha ! Que, je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé me dire une chose pareille. On appellera ce jour : Sasuke se lance dans le social ! Ahaha ! A gravé dans une pierre !

Il est mort de rire. Moi évidemment je suis vexé, pourtant une autre question me viens à l'esprit, fuyante :

- Comment fais-tu pour rire ? Après tout ce que tu as vécu ?

Il a cessé son hystérie d'un coup. Je rougis alors. Son regard se fait dur, ses yeux si bleus se font pénétrants, comme s'ils essayaient de lire en moi :

- Et toi, depuis quand es-tu si curieux ? D'habitude, tu me regardes à peine.

- Les gens changent !

- Exactement ! Si j'arrive à rire, c'est que j'ai changé. Je ne me suis pas renfrogné dans ma solitude, pas comme toi.

Je suis trop émerveillé pour me mettre en colère, il m'a répondu ! Mais pourtant ses mots me font mal. Je regarde alors mes pieds et déglutis. Il reprend :

- Tu comptes...euh...tu comptes toujours tuer ton frère ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Dis-je sèchement, retrouvant un tant soit peu de ma personnalité.

Il me regarde, ses yeux bleus exprimant clairement sa colère.

- Si cela ne me regarde pas, alors toi non plus ! Ne me pose plus de questions !

Il se recouche violemment, recouvrant sa tête de sa couverture, couverture qui pourtant est trop petite et découvre ses pieds. Il se recroqueville alors, mais tremble toujours.

Je n'en peux plus. Alors qu'il enfin se confier à moi, je gâche tout. J'enfouis ma tête sur mes genoux, et dis d'une voix étouffée :

- Je...je n'en ai jamais parlé.

Il ne répond pas. Je continu :

- Mon frère est...il doit mourir pour ce qu'il a fait à mon clan. Tu comprends ? Je...je dois l'éliminer.

- Et après ? Fait-il enfin la voix tout aussi étouffée à cause du tissu qui le recouvre.

Je relève la tête vers lui, étonné. Que veut-il dire ? Arg ! Si seulement je pouvais entendre ses pensées ! Il reprend avec un soupir :

- Quand tu auras accompli ta vengeance, que feras-tu après ? Te sentiras-tu heureux ? Ou alors, ressentiras-tu juste un grand vide.

Je m'approche un peu de lui, me penchant un peu sur les formes que laisse voir sa couverture blanche.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Il chuchote à présent, sentant que je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Lui toujours allongé dos à moi, moi assis penché sur lui.

- As-tu une autre raison de vivre que celle de tuer de ton frère ?

J'écarquille les yeux sous la surprise.

- Ne fais pas ça Sasuke. La vengeance ne rapporte rien, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? L'as-tu connu ?

Je voulais toujours lui poser des questions. Puis je me rends compte de ma proximité pour la première fois, comme pour l'autre fois, je hume son odeur. M'imprégnant d'elle jusqu'à me rendre saoul.

- Non. Enfin...pas directement.

Je tire un peu le tissu blanc qui m'empêche de le voir, il se laisse faire. Je vois son visage, ses yeux bleus ouverts, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés de tout côté, il est si adorable. Je m'approche encore, pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Aucune idée. Mais j'en avais tout simplement envie.

- Pourquoi...dis-tu... « pas directement » ?

Je n'étais pas du tout concentré sur ma question, je ne voyais que ses lèvres. Sont-elles aussi douces qu'elles n'en paraissent ?

Mais soudain :

- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FOUS ?!

Naruto s'était levé d'un bond. Les joues rouges, ses yeux bleus remplis de rage et d'incompréhension. Il se met à bégayer à cause de sa colère :

- NE...RE-REcommence JA-JAMAIS C-CA ! JA...jamais compris !? Ajoute-t-il en se souvenant sûrement que Sakura dormait à côté. D'ailleurs celle-là une vraie marmotte.

_Sasuke-kun....merci pour les fleurs...._

Une vraie marmotte avec des rêves toujours aussi débiles. Hum ! Je m'égare. Je me remets à fixer à Naruto.  
- Excuse-moi. Dis-je. Je...je suis un peu fatigué.  
Il essaye de se calmer.

- Ouais ben, dors !

Déjà le matin, Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Repensant sans cesse à ma tentative et à la réaction de Naruto. Quelque part je suis soulagé qu'il m'ait empêché de faire cette bêtise, mais d'un autre côté je lui en veux. Non, ce n'est pas le terme exact, "je le veux" est mieux.

Si j'ai voulu l'embrasser, c'est qu'il y a une raison, je ne fais rien sans raison. J'aime son odeur, cette nuit comme la dernière fois après ma sortie d'hôpital, j'ai voulu enfouir ma tête dans ses cheveux dorés.

Je suis alors dans mes pensées, n'entendant pas celles des deux autres, celles de Sakura et de mon sensei, bien que...

Kaskashi-sensei ne pense que des choses sans intérêt, rien sur des techniques de combat, de stratégie. Il est encore plus mystérieux que Naruto.

...

Non. Le rêve de Naruto que j'ai entendu me revient en mémoire. Sa peau glacée, cette deuxième voix si menaçante. Naruto...tu me donnes la migraine.

- Sasuke ? Tout va bien. Me demande le sensei.

Nous étions arrivés depuis deux heures au village d'Iwa. Kakashi-sensei venait de revenir après avoir rendu le parchemin au Tsuchikage. Nous faisions une pose dans un petit café, j'étais assis seul. Naruto m'évitant depuis notre départ et Sakura ayant prit la direction des toilettes.

- Oui. Enfin...euh....je peux vous poser une question sensei ?

Il hocha la tête, me faisant signe de continuer et s'assis en face de moi.

- Est-il possible pour un ninja de...fermer son esprit ?

- Oui, mais il faut un bon niveau. Ainsi même les porteurs de sharingan ne peuvent pas lire les pensées de tous les ninjas. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je...n'arrive pas à savoir ce que Naruto pense ?

Il se met à rire.

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il est le ninja le plus imprévisible du monde des ninjas ! Même moi, un porteur de sharingan pourtant expérimenté, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a dans la tête ! Ce gamin me prend souvent au dépourvus.

- Je vois.

Alors même si j'entends les pensées clairement, pas comme quand j'ai le sharingan. Peut-être que le chidori a accentué le pouvoir du sharingan ?

- Y a t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler, Sasuke ?

Je fais non de la tête. Sakura revient alors :

_Sasuke-kun n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure ! Qu'il est gentil de m'avoir attendu !_

Argh ! Je n'ai rien attendu du tout ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est :

- Où est Naruto ?

Le sensei se remet à rire, affichant son regard plein de sous-entendus :

- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il se faisait harceler par une horde de filles hystériques. Héhé le pauvre garçon. Les blonds aux yeux bleus ne sont pas courant ici, au pays de la Terre ils sont tous bruns aux yeux noirs en général. Par rapport à Naruto, tu passes inaperçus ici Sasuke ! Hahaha !

_Comment ça "une horde de filles" ?...hé ? QUOI ??!!_

Sakura fonce alors vers la sortie, un regard malsain trèèèès dangereux. Je la suis. Plus poussé par une colère me venant du ventre que par la curiosité. Et en effet :

- OH ! MON PRINCE CHARMANT !!! Kyaaaaaa !

Je me pince l'arête du nez. Dans quoi s'est-il encore fourré ?  
Une vingtaine de filles le dévore des yeux sans contenu, le pauvre a l'air terrorisé. Maintenant, tu sais ce que je peux vivre (grosse pensée pour "certaines" furies de Konoha).

Sakura se lance dans la foule, prend Naruto par le col et l'entraîne hors des filles pour le laisser respirer. Il est totalement sous le choc :

- Ce sont des folles ! J'avais à peine mis un pied hors du café qu'elles étaient déjà sur moi. Explique t-il.

- Elles ont dû te repérer quand on a franchi les portes du village. Dis-je.

Il se relève alors.

- Un conseil...dis-je en voyant le spectacle derrière lui.

- Quoi ? Répond-il presque désintéressé.

- Cours.

Je montre du menton les filles qui le regardaient en bavant depuis un moment. Il écarquille les yeux, et suit mon conseil à la lettre, mais je le retiens par le col. Bien qu'elles ne bougeaient pas, je leur lance le regard spécial Uchiwa qui dit : "Pas touche, sinon je te bourre le cul de fromage et organise une soirée savoyarde avec mes amis." (Auteur Dégénérée : ;) Merci Jonathan Lambert !)  
Elles reculent alors me lançant des éclairs. On aurait dit un lion ayant pris la proie des hyènes et qui les repousse en rugissant. Sur ce coup là je suis assez fier de moi, c'est la première que j'utilise ce regard ! Héhé.

Nous repartons alors. Une mission sans grand intérêt, car les parchemins n'étaient qu'autre que le manuscrit du nouveau volume d'Icha Icha Paradise. Tu m'étonnes que Kakashi-sensei voulait aller seul le lui donner...  
Nous sommes alors sur le chemin du retour, la nuit va de nouveau tomber. Je vais profiter de cette nuit. Il faut que je parle à Naruto, qui soit dit en passant m'évite depuis ce matin.

~~##~~

Auteur Dégénérée : Pfiou !

Sasu : Dis, c'est quoi cette histoire de prince charmant !?

Naru : XDD Vexé ?

Sasu *fait la moue*

Auteur Dégénérée : XDD Viii il est vexé ! Hum *s'éclaircie la voix* On sait tous que le plus grand cliché du prince charmant c'est d'être blond aux yeux bleus. Alors j'ai pensé, les clichés parfois ce n'est pas si mal ! Et puis pour moi, Naruto a l'étoffe d'un prince charmant ! ;)

Naru *smile qui te fait tomber à la renverse tellement t'es sous le charme*

Sasu : O///O


	4. Rêve

**Fiction :** Derrière Tes Sourires

**Auteur :** Toujours mouah !

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Hé bé non, ils ne sont pas à moi !

Je tiens à dire que je ne connais pas le nombre de chapitres, mais tel qu'on est parti là, y en aura beaucoup ! ^^  
(Conscience : Y_Y Ouaih c'est ça ! Pour l'instant écrit la suite.)  
J'y viens è_é ! Chapitre 4 : Rêve

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Après avoir déposé le bois de réserve pour le feu, je cherche Naruto des yeux. Evidemment, il s'était envolé.

_Enfin seule avec Sasuke-kun..._

Je viens de remarquer la présence de Sakura. Et merde, bon mission de sauvetage...

- Où est Naruto ?

Avec Sakura, parler de Naruto est le seul moyen de détourner la conversation, de plus je pose une question dont la réponse m'intéresse grandement.

_Pourquoi ne pense-t-il qu'à Naruto ? C'est louche..._

Aïe...J'chuis dans la merde jusqu'au cou là, si elle se doute de quelque chose elle va pas me lâcher. D'ailleurs à peine quelques secondes après :

- Pourquoi poses-tu autant de questions sur lui ?

Je l'attendais celle-là, heureusement j'ai LA réponse :

- Il est tellement idiot qu'il pourrait se noyer dans un ruisseau à sec.

Elle me fait de grands yeux ronds et finit par éclater de rire, qu'ai-je dis de drôle ? Soudain je sens une douleur violente du côté droit de mon crâne.

- L'IDIOT T'A RAPPORTE DE QUOI BOUFFER, CRETIN !

J'explique donc, en m'entendant Naruto a réagis au quart de tour pour ne pas changer, et m'a lancé le premier objet qu'il lui a tombé sous la main, je parle bien sûr du dîner, en pleine figure. C'est qu'elle tire bien la Dobe.

Quant à Sakura elle paraît scandalisée par son geste et lui hurle dessus, pour ne pas changer non plus :

- NON MAIS ! POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS POUR FAIRE CA A SASUKE-KUN !

- J'en ai marre ! C'est toujours pareil ! Y en a que pour lui ici ! ET MOI ? JE SUIS QUOI DANS CETTE FOUTUE EQUIPE ?! LE DECOR ?

Sakura a la bouche ouverte ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Quant à moi, je soupire, et voilà qu'il nous refait son caca nerveux, après tout un Naruto tout calme ça n'existe pas, il s'énerve pour un rien. Pourtant ce n'est pas son genre d'hurler sur Sakura...bizarre. Je me relève, prends les poissons et commence à préparer le dîner. Puis le silence revient, Naruto s'assoit de mauvaise grâce en face de moi, je l'observe sans m'en rendre compte. La lumière des flammes le rend beau, je suis fou de lui...et je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

- Sasuke-kun, ton poisson est en train de prendre une couleur noire inquiétante...

Je sors de mes songes et retire mon dîner des flammes, un peu gêné. Naruto se moque un peu de moi, mais je m'en fous du moment qu'il se remet à rire. Mon regard s'attendrit à cette vue sans que je ne puisse me contrôler, Naruto fait les yeux ronds.

- Sasuke...euh....ça va ?

_Non...y a vraiment quelque chose de louche..._

Pense ce que tu veux Sakura, mais j'adore son rire.

L'absence de Kakashi-sensei s'explique par une lecture au bord d'un lac, d'après ce que nous a dit Naruto. Il ne changera pas celui-là. Nous sommes dans la tente, je suis allongé sur le côté, attendant que les portes spirituelles du blond s'ouvrent. Je serre les poings, le stress remonte dans ma gorge, j'ai attendu ce moment toute la journée. Je pense pouvoir parler à Naruto demain matin au réveil, mais avant il faut que je sois certain de ce que j'avance.

Je le sens, elles s'ouvrent...Je me tourne doucement du côté de Naruto...ce sentiment est vraiment étrange, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un état second. Je me lève sans un bruit et me rapproche de lui, pour me rasseoir à ses côté. Il tremble...Un flash...

***

Une forêt épaisse. Des arbres hauts et donnant l'impression de caresser le ciel, le vent leur donne une contenance de plus. Il fait beau, le soleil est au rendez-vous, pourtant les feuillages vert foncé de ces arbres assombrissent le décor. La chaleur a du mal à pénétrer dans cette forêt profonde.

A nouveau un vent chaud, les branches s'entremêlent, les ombres dansent. Et il est seul...comme toujours.  
Un enfant s'avance lentement vers le petit ruisseau qui s'écoule doucement, seul injure au silence. Il enjambe des racines imposantes puis relève la tête pour voir un animal buvant l'eau claire. Toujours les yeux rivés sur la bête il s'installe dans le creux d'entre deux racines sortant de terre, et attend.

_La bête ne le remarque pas, assoiffée._

"Personne ne viendra me chercher ici, personne. Et lui non plus." pense-t-il alors.  
D'ailleurs a-t-il le droit de penser ? On lui a toujours interdit de s'exprimer, alors en a-t-il le droit ? Quelqu'un ne va pas le dénoncer ?  
"Non voyons, ils ne peuvent pas savoir ce que je pense."

_La biche relève furtivement la tête, le scrutant._

Il s'autorise à sourire, "penser", oui ça il pouvait le faire tant qu'il le voulait, personne ne saura. Son rictus s'efface voyant l'animal le regarder avec frayeur. Tout comme eux, elle le regarde comme s'il était un monstre. Pourtant il n'en a pas l'air, il le sait. Les monstres qu'il imaginait dans sa tête étaient toujours ridés, avaient un œil en moins, des serpents en guise de cheveux, ou encore comme dans ses rêves, ce montre avait des yeux rouges et des crocs, il ne l'aimait pas.

_La biche fait un pas en arrière, redresse ses oreilles._

Le soleil commence doucement à se coucher, il ne veut pas. Non il ne peut pas y retourner. Pourtant il sait qu'il ne part pas maintenant, il se fera frapper encore plus fort. Il se lève alors, et au même moment...

_Les prédateurs surgissent de leur cachette, affamés les renards se jettent sur la biche qui ne peut plus fuir. Le sang s'écoule dans le ruisseau, le bruit des déchirements des muscles de la biche par leurs crocs fascinent l'enfant._

"Moi aussi, je voudrais qu'ils meurent."

Plus un bruit, l'enfant a disparu derrière les fougères, courant à travers bois.

Essoufflé, il arrive devant un petit bâtiment délabré. Les lumières sont pratiquement toutes allumées. Sauf la sienne, celle de sa chambre, mais c'est normal puisqu'il n'a pas de fenêtre.

- Ah te voilà, toi !

L'enfant baisse la tête en voyant sortir une femme aux cheveux bruns très longs, les yeux noirs et les joues creuses. Cachant ses yeux par ses mèches blondes lui arrivant déjà au menton, il ne put voir la colère de la femme.

Elle n'ose pas le toucher, lui montrant du doigt la porte, sans un mot il rentre. Puis il connaît le chemin. L'atmosphère se fait tout à coup lourde. Les enfants tournent leurs têtes vers lui, le regardent avec dégoût ou avec frayeur.

_Comme cet animal dans la forêt._

Tout en passant pour rejoindre l'escalier, il se fait insulter et parfois même frapper. Mais il a l'habitude, il sourit et ne laisse rien paraître. Une carapace qui semblerait fragile mais elle est sa plus grande arme.

"Vont-ils m'interdire de sourire ?"

Il n'a jamais sourit "pour de vrai", il ne connaît pas ce sentiment de joie pour ne l'avoir jamais ressenti, d'ailleurs il se demande à quoi ce sentiment peut-il bien servir.

Il parcourt le couloir au mur de tapisserie par endroit déchirée ou bien humide et ouvre la porte.  
Son cauchemar commence alors.

Un corps est suspendu au milieu de la pièce, une femme, un cadavre.

"Pourquoi est-elle là ?"

Le peu de lumière lui permet de voir avec horreur le visage cadavérique de cette humaine. Pourtant il ne laisse paraître, c'était donc ça, ce qui avait provoqué autant de frayeur tout à l'heure, car d'habitude ils ignorent.

- Elle s'est pendue ce matin, je l'ai découvert ici, elle n'a pas bougé, pendant que toi tu te pavanais dans la forêt.

Il ne dit rien, il reste impassible. Ce cadavre il le connaissait elle s'occupait de l'orphelinat avec sa sœur, celle qui se trouve derrière lui. Elle est dégoûtée, le regarde avec mépris.

- C'est de ta faute. Elle a tout perdu à cause de toi, ils sont morts à cause de toi, tout ce qui nous arrive est à cause de toi. Tu es maudit et tu nous maudit tous.

"Ne l'écoute pas, ce n'est pas vrai...non...ce-ce n'est pas vrai !"

Il serre les poings en s'autorisant cette pensée, puis fait un pas en arrière, elle le retient d'un geste brusque.

- Ta punition, tu resteras dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que j'aie décidé de t'en sortir?

La sentence était tombée. Il allait dormir en compagnie d'un cadavre suspendu au plafond, il frissonne. Il veut s'enfuit. Partir loin d'ici, dans un endroit où on ne saurait rien de lui. Après tout, que pourrait-on connaître d'un enfant de quatre ans ?

Il entre, et semble dans les ténèbres. Ses yeux n'expriment rien, un bleu surréel, glacé, sombre. Il n'a plus espoir, il n'a jamais eu espoir. Il est mort en naissant, il a tué en vivant sans même se salir les mains.  
Le temps lui semble long, très long. Il n'arrive pas à dormir.

Puis soudain de la lumière filtre dans l'encadrement de la porte et dans la serrure.

"Etrange, la lumière du couloir n'est pas aussi forte."

Une odeur, puis de la fumée entre dans la pièce. Il tousse, se lève et entend des crépitements...du feu ?

Ils brûlent l'orphelinat.

"Ils me brûlent." Pense-t-il alors. "Ils veulent me supprimer."

L'enfant sent la colère monter en lui, puis la tristesse. A aucun moment la panique ne l'a envahit, au fond il l'avait souhaité.  
Et il brûle lui aussi, les fondations de l'immeuble s'écroulent sous les flammes, les poutres, le cadavre suspendu s'écrasent sur le sol. Il regarde, puis ferme les yeux attendant son heure. Mais rien ne se passe, le feu avale les planches, les murs, lui rien. Il sent la chaleur mais celle-ci ne l'atteint pas.

Tout doucement il ouvre ses paupières.

"La forêt ?!"

En effet, il se retrouve entre les deux racines comme plus tôt, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Le décor a été enveloppé par la nuit de pleine lune.

"Etait-ce un rêve ? Ou bien...je...je suis mort ?"

Pour en être certain, il se pince légèrement le bras, puis à cause de la douleur bien réelle il émet un petit grognement. Il se lève et regarde autour de lui. Au loin de la fumée...et des cris de peur, de panique. Des cris stridents, des appels au secours.

"L'orphelinat ? Mais pourtant j'étais certain qu'ils m'avaient enfermé et étaient sortis ensuite."

**- C'était le cas.**

L'enfant sursaute, une voix grave, basse venait de s'élever. Il n'y a personne autour de lui, a-t-il rêvé ?

**- Non tu ne rêves pas. Ferme les yeux, si tu veux me voir. **

"D'habitude on les ouvre pour voir quelqu'un, non ?"

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il lui a répondu, mais il a fait. Devenais-t-il fou ?

La voix insiste. Il obéit. Ses yeux rouges, ses crocs, ses griffes. Un gigantesque canidé se dressait devant lui.

- Toi ?

Sa voix est un peu éraillé, il n'a pas parlé depuis longtemps, en fait depuis qu'on lui a interdit d'émettre un son.  
Il sourit, l'étrange monstre lui fait découvrir alors ses dents aiguisées.

Il se retrouve dans un endroit curieux, l'endroit de ses rêves, des barreaux se tenaient devant lui, derrière se trouve le monstre. Il a de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, et l'impression que respirer ne lui servait à rien.

- Où suis-je ?

**- Dans ton esprit.**

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

**- Parce que je fais parti de toi, c'est la première fois que je te vois et te parle.**

- Pas moi, je rêvais de toi. Qui es-tu ?

La question était inévitable, l'enfant se demande même pourquoi il ne l'a pas posée en première.

**- Un démon, le seul qui ne te fera aucun mal, même si j'en crève d'envie.**

Un rire rauque s'élève alors, l'enfant frissonne.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? J'étais dans ma chambre et...

**- Tu appelles ça "une chambre" ? Je dirais plutôt cellule, cage, prison. Là on dirait que tu reviens d'une pyjama party ! Avec un cadavre ! Hahahahaha !!**

Le monstre hurle à nouveau de rire. L'enfant fronce les sourcils trouvant que le moment était mal choisit pour une hilarité pareille. Le silence s'installe doucement, puis voyant la moue incrédule de l'enfant, le monstre se décide à répondre :

**- C'est moi qui t'ai fait revenir ici pour nous sauver. Quant à eux, ils sont à leur tour dans l'orphelinat, je les y ai enfermé, hahaha ! Qu'ils crèvent !**

- QUOI ?! Comment ça "nous" ? Et-et c'est quoi cette histoire ?!

L'enfant comprend soudain, ces cris de tout à l'heure, c'étaient bien les autres orphelins. Le monstre le fixe d'un air sceptique :

**- Et bien quoi ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a souhaité leur mort. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?**

Un flash soudain :

_"Moi aussi, je voudrais qu'ils meurent."_

- J-je...

C'est de trop. L'enfant s'écroule, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Toutes ses larmes qu'il a retenues. Il tremblote, regrette, hurle son désespoir. Pourtant c'est vrai, il voulait, oui, il voulait qu'ils disparaissent, qu'ils goûtent eux aussi à cette souffrance, qu'ils payent pour l'avoir vendu à _cet homme_, pour tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Mais là, cet enfant qui devrait être heureux, était détruit par sa bêtise.

_- Mon...Dieu...__  
__Je murmure, me réveille tout doucement, n'entendant que les derniers mots du monstre._

**- La vengeance ne rapporte jamais rien, elle est le néant, le noir, la solitude. Tu le sais à présent, Naruto...**

Je me relève en sursaut, suant toute l'eau de mon corps. Naruto est toujours là, il a l'air paisible, moi je tremble. Qu'ai-je vu ? Un souvenir ? Un rêve ?

Non ça ressemblait plus à un souvenir.

- Pourtant, non, Naruto ne peut pas...il...il a été rejeté, oui mais à ce point. Pourquoi ? Qui était ce monstre ? Cette je l'avais déjà entendu.  
- A qui tu parles, Sasuke ?

Je sursaute, Naruto est assis se frottant les yeux. Quel idiot de parler à voix haute !

- Il est déjà l'heure ? Demande t-il.

- Je ne sais pas.

Je tremble toujours. J'y pense chaque seconde, ces enfants, cette femme, ce cadavre et ce monstre. Et puis il a parlé d'un homme à qui il a été vendu, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Et ce monstre, il a dit être un démon, le seul qui ne puisse lui faire du mal. Je ne comprends plus rien. Naruto me semble alors être en fait quelqu'un qui joue un rôle, celui de l'enfant heureux, de l'innocence alors qu'il...il a dit avoir tué sans s'en rendre compte.

- Sasuke ? Ca va ? T'as l'air bizarre.

Je me tourne vers Naruto, il a les yeux encore un peu humide et rouge après s'être réveillé aussi tôt. Pourtant moi j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une course à pied de trois mois sans m'être arrêté, j'en suis encore tout essoufflé, et mon cœur ne veut pas se calmer.

- Na-Naruto ?

Je bégaye, merde...Je suis encore sous le choc et ma voix n'a pas eu l'effet voulu, elle était aigue et basse. Naruto met sa main sur mon front tout en fronçant les sourcils. La sueur colle mes vêtements contre ma peau et je dois être encore plus blanc qu'à l'ordinaire.

- T'es brûlant. Me fait-il.

Evidemment je viens de voir un souvenir épuisant, je ne pouvais pas agir. Lorsque cette femme a voulu l'enfermer, j'ai voulu prendre Naruto par le bras et l'empêcher d'entrer. Mais je n'ai fait aucun geste, ça m'a enragé. Mon corps n'obéissait pas à mes pensées, j'étais totalement impuissant alors que mon désir le plus cher à ce moment-là était de le protéger.

- On ne peut pas changer le passé...murmure-je pour moi-même.

Je regarde autour moi.

- Naruto ? Naruto ! Où es-tu ?

Il avait disparu, j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai pas senti quitter la tente. Cinq minutes plus tard, Naruto est revenu avec de l'eau dans un petit sceau de ferraille. Je le regarde sans chercher à comprendre.

- Pour faire baisser ta fièvre, faudrait pas que Sakura me cogne, à force je vais avoir une fêlure sur mon crâne.

- T'en as déjà une, et elle est énorme.

- Ahaha ! Heureux que même malade tu as un tant soit peu de ton humour pourrit.

- Hn.

A ma réponse, il se remet à rire. Puis il plonge un bout de tissu dans le sceau. Je voulais dire que je pouvais le faire seul, mais sur le coup j'étais incapable de faire un geste, paralysé.

- Naruto ? Interpelai-je en m'allongeant doucement.

- Quoi ? Fait-il d'un air désintéresser.

Il pose le tissu trempé d'eau fraîche sur mon front. Le contact me fait du bien.

- Qui est...euh...non.

Quel idiot ! Si je suis trop direct, il va me faire la tête et se barrer de la tente.

- Qui est qui ?

Il était assis à côté de moi, plongeant ses yeux si bleu dans les miens. D'ailleurs ses yeux, n'étaient-ils pas dissimulés par de longues mèches blondes des années auparavant ? Ses yeux...si froid, si sombre, le néant absolu.

- Qui t'as coupé les cheveux ? Avant tu les avais plus long non ?

Voilà donc le parfait exemple d'une question parfaitement idiote et inutile.

Il me regarde surpris. Je ne suis pas censé savoir ça. Quel imbécile ! Je...

- Une femme qui m'a recueillit. Fait-il en mettant sa couverture sur ses épaules.

Mes yeux s'arrondissent, je me relève sur les coudes, l'invitant du regard à continuer. Il se met à observer Sakura qui dormait toujours sans pour autant la voir.

- Elle...elle me disait que c'était dommage de cacher mes yeux. C'était une femme très gentille et très belle, en fait elle était la seule de mes tuteurs qui est été aussi tendre avec moi. Oh mais bien sûr aujourd'hui j'ai Iruka-sensei !

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et je me sens soudain léger. Je décide de continuer à poser des questions :

- Dis-moi, euh...comment as-tu rencontré Iruka-sensei ? Je me posais la question et...

- Ahaha ! Je me disais aussi.

Je le regarde surpris.

- Quoi ?

A-t-il découvert ? Sait-il que depuis un certain temps je peux lire dans les pensées ? Et qu'il est le seul sur qui ça n'a aucun effet ? Enfin...pas totalement.

- Rien. Tu me poses sans arrêt des questions bizarres.

- Et alors ? Ca te gêne ?

- Eheh, non. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, d'habitude tu m'ignores totalement et là j'ai l'impression d'être le centre de tes préoccupations. Ca me fait rire !

Il me donne un sourire de dix kilomètres. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'intrigues, tellement que ça m'obsède, et après ce rêve ton sourire me semble si mystérieux et si magnifique.

C'est remarquable de sourire après tant d'épreuves, de souffrance. Moi j'en suis incapable...  
Je l'observe tendrement en ayant cette pensée. Finalement tu me surpasses dans certains domaines.

- Bon d'accord. Je répondrais à tes questions si m'en laisse en poser !

Ce marché m'inquiète.

- Mouaih. Et je pourrais te demander _n'importe quoi_ ?

Là, c'est lui qui semble inquiet, je devine qu'il restera silencieux sur certains points. Ca me frustre. Je repose la question, insistant bien sur le "n'importe quoi", il a du mal à cacher son angoisse.

- Naruto...tu ne pourras pas me poser des questions. Tu sais je renferme des secrets très gênant, et qui me font vraiment honte.

Comme par exemple mon faible pour les glaces à la pistache. Je m'égard. Il me fait une grimace, adorable sois dit en passant.

- Bon, d'accord.

Ravi, j'ose un petit sourire, il fait les yeux ronds.

- Hé ! Pas la peine de t'extasier comme ça ! Je suis quelqu'un de totalement banal ! Sans secret et sans passé ! Je suis le zéro, le nul absolu.

Un énorme mensonge qui fait dix fois ta taille Naruto. Je soupire devinant qu'il inventera un passé de toutes pièces pour préserver le sien. Mais bon j'ai toujours "l'avantage" de voir ses souvenirs quand il dort. D'ailleurs...:

- Naruto ?

- Hn ? Tu veux déjà commencer l'interrogatoire ? Dit-il en riant.

- Ouaih, si tu veux. En fait je me disais que ce serait sympa que tu viennes dormir chez moi après la mission.

Ses yeux deviennent de véritable soucoupes et il s'évanouit sous le choc. Mais bon, avouons, que y a de quoi.  
Mais pour une fois, j'ai autre chose à penser que ma vengeance.

**- La vengeance ne rapporte jamais rien, elle est le néant, le noir, la solitude. Tu le sais à présent, Naruto...**

Cette phrase me revient en mémoire, résonnant dans chacun des coins de mon cerveau. La souffrance qu'a ressentie Naruto quand il a découvert que les autres enfants brûlaient par sa faute. J'en frissonne. Est-ce que moi aussi je vais ressentir une telle souffrance quand je vais tuer mon frère ? Sincèrement je n'en sais rien. La présence de Naruto me rend lucide, et la haine qui m'aveugle parfois est moins dense quand je suis à ses côtés - même s'il est évanouit- ce qui m'arrache un autre sourire.  
En bref, je revois parfois le frère de mes six ans, celui que j'aimais et que j'admirais plus que tout.  
Peut-être que comme Naruto, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment les tuer ?

NON ! C'est faux ! Arrête ! Arrête de penser ainsi ! On dirait que tu es faible ! S'il les as tué, c'est par égoïsme ! Il m'a tout pris ! Je...je...ARGH ! Naruto !!! Tu m'embrouilles l'esprit !  
Je tourne le tête vers lui furieux, me lève en essayant de ne pas faire attention à lui, puis je sors de la tente.

Devrais-je me laisser aller à mes sentiments !

Non...

Devrais-je continuer d'aimer Naruto ?

...N-Non.

Même si j'en suis incapable. Je l'aimerais, mon cœur en a décidé ainsi, il bat à toute allure, il cogne dans ma poitrine, je n'entends que lui quand Naruto est près de moi et ça me fait peur.

Naruto m'éloigne de mon but, et dangereusement. Un soupire, il faut que je me venge. Je ferme les yeux doucement. Juste encore un peu, et je m'en irais _le_ rejoindre. Juste encore une fois, le sentir près de moi, sentir son sourire me réchauffé encore une fois, quelques temps.  
Et ensuite, je briserai nos liens Naruto. Je partirai en faire taire à jamais ces sentiments qui m'éloignent de mon but.  
Quoi ? Pourquoi je...pourquoi des larmes coulent-elles sur ma joue ?

~~##~~

Auteur Dégénérée : XD Oui je sais il est vachement long se chapitre ! J'ai mis un temps fou à l'écrire !

Conscience : T_T C'est si triste !

Sasu : è_é Y a vraiment des trucs pas net dans cette fic !

Naru *acquiesce*

Conscience : U_U Oui mais bon après tout c'est l'oeuvre de Momo-Chan. ---l'évidence même XD

Sasu : U.U Oui c'est vrai.

Auteur Dégénérée : reviews ?


	5. Caresse et Tremblement

**Fiction :** Derrière Tes Sourires

**Auteur :** Mwa ! XD

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

HellOoOoOo La compagnie ! n____n  
Bon j'avoue cette fic promet d'être triste, mais je vais essayer de mettre quelques vannes (Conscience : pourrites ? Oo) Merci de finir ma phrase ù__ù... (Conscience : Oh mais de rien u.u) è_é Apparemment tu n'as pas compris l'ironie...  
Bref ! Je ne sais pas comment je fais, mais mes chapitres se font très longs XDD, j'en ai de l'inspiration !  
Et il y a eu aussi cette fameuse exclamation : "Putain ! Sasuke va partiiiir !" U____U Vous me connaissez très mal, je ne fais jamais comme les autres...XD Mais je ne veux surtout pas spoilé ma fic.  
Je dois avouer que dans les premiers chapitres je ne savais pas du tout où j'allais, mais là ! J'ai un PUTAIN de scénario ! (Conscience : U_U Quel vulgarité...) Je pense m'être quelque peu améliorée dans mon écriture, mais ça c'est à vous de juger !  
Le passé de Naruto est très dur en effet, mais bon les villageois ne lui ont fait jamais offert de fleurs non plus, donc c'est normal.  
En bref, j'espère que vous serez très généreux (Conscience : U_U Elle est avide de reviews.) Et aussi très indulgent. n____n

_Pensées_  
Souvenir de Naruto  
**Kyuubi**

Chapitre 5 : Caresse et Tremblement

POV Sasuke

Finalement le voilà. Ses cheveux blonds toujours aussi indisciplinés et son regard azur chaleureux. Son odeur je la sens aussi, elle m'enivre doucement alors qu'un bref coup de vent s'amuse à entremêler ses mèches blondes. Il est au pas de ma porte tout sourire. Et moi, une fois de plus je suis ébloui. Eblouis par tant de splendeur que je ne n'avais jamais vue chez lui. Est-ce ça l'amour ? L'impression que cet être est plus beau que n'importe qui ?  
Je ris intérieurement, quand je pense qu'il ma fallu un chidori en pleine face pour m'en rendre compte.

- ...suke ? Sasuke ? Youhou ! Avis à la population, nous avons un disparu !

Je sors de mes songes, et est sans doute l'air un peu bête. Il rit de tout son saoul. Et j'aime quand il rit, sa lumière m'éblouit plus fortement.

- Entre. Dis-je tout simplement.

Il ne se fait pas prier, et cours dans tout le rez de chaussée en montrant clairement son admiration.

- Waouh ! Ta maison est vachement grande. Ca change de mon deux pièces !

- Oui, mais il n'y a que moi. Réponds-je avec amertume sans m'en rendre compte.

Il baisse la tête pendant deux secondes, mais se reprend très vite et réaffiche un immense sourire, moins vrai que le premier.

_Comme dans ce souvenir..._

- Bon on fait quoi ?

Merde, j'ai pas pensé à l'occuper, tout ce que je voulais c'était connaître un autre de ses souvenirs si intriguant.

- Il fait presque nuit. Fais-je remarquer.

En effet, nous revenons tout juste de mission. Il me regarde d'un air malicieux.

- Justement il fait PRESQUE nuit, donc pas encore !

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu as joué à la loterie et tu as gagné deux neurones.

Il soupire d'un air faussement contrarié, puis continu sur sa lancée faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Allez ! Je t'emmène manger ! Mais c'est toi qui invite...

Je soupire, pas la peine de protester, sinon on y sera encore demain.

- Très bien.

Je vends ma présence contre un sourire, un vrai. C'est valable, en fait ma présence n'a pas de valeur contre cette lumière qui s'échappe de lui.  
J'ai l'impression d'être une jeune fille entichée du prince intouchable et pourtant si charmant, la paysanne maudite amoureuse d'un prince angélique ou encore...

- Bah alors tu commandes ?

Hey ! Je faisais ton éloge là, imbé...Je rêve ou il s'est déjà enfilé trois bols de ramen ? Ca doit être un effet d'optique.  
Nous voici à Ichiraku, assied l'un à côté de l'autre. J'aime cette proximité.  
Il se remet à rire pour une raison quelconque avec le chef. Et j'oublie tout : Mon présent, mon passé, mon existence...ma vengeance...TOUT ! Seul lui compte.  
Et j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

Nous repartons de l'Ichiraku vers vingt-deux heures, Naruto se frotte les yeux puis son ventre bien remplit comme un bien heureux. Puis nous rentrons chez moi. Je monte à l'étage lui faisant signe de me suivre.

- Voilà ta chambre.

Je fais un geste en direction de la pièce, j'ouvre la porte puis il pénètre avec un air curieux. Puis comme satisfait de son inspection, il me sourit :

- Merci. Bonne nuit Sasuke !

***

Voilà le moment que j'attendais impatiemment depuis ce matin. Je ferme la porte. Puis je m'adosse à elle après m'être changé en un T-shirt noir et un pantacourt blanc, qui me servent de pyjama. J'attends qu'il s'endorme, j'attends que les portes de son esprit s'ouvrent.  
Elles s'ouvrent lourdement, j'entre dans la chambre dans un état second et m'écroule au bord du lit...  
Je sombre...un flash...

Il est assit sur le ponton, pied dans l'eau, quand une femme l'appelle. Il court vers elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. Un de ses premiers vrais sourires depuis peu. Il tend les bras, elle n'hésite pas à le prendre par les aisselles pour le hisser contre sa poitrine. Un dernier baiser sur le front et ils rentrent.  
Une maison secondaire de l'Hokage, un endroit où l'enfant est en sécurité. Il pose sa tête blonde sur l'épaule de la femme et se laisse aller.  
Elle lui a dit de ne pas l'appeler "maman" mais parfois il en a envie, il le murmure alors pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas. C'est interdit, mais il prend le risque.

-Shyna ?

- Hn ?

- On mange quoi ce soir ?

- Du curry !

L'enfant affiche une grimace signe d'un profond mécontentement, et elle rit. Elle rit tout le temps, il l'a remarqué.

- Mais avant je vais te couper les cheveux, on ne voit pas tes yeux, c'est dommage ils sont si beaux.

Il sourit, il aime bien quand elle lui dit qu'il est beau, parce qu'elle, elle est belle et il a l'impression de lui ressembler. Ses cheveux châtain clairs ondulés et ses yeux noisette rendent son visage chaleureux, un visage aux traits doux ainsi que sa peau claire. Il aime bien frotter sa joue contre la sienne.

Pourtant tout devient sombre dans les yeux azur de l'enfant. _Il_ est là devant la porte, _Il_ affiche un sourire tendre, et _Il _l'attend.  
Tous ceux qui le détestent l'ont vendu à _cet_ homme. L'enfant le regarde avec une haine et une peur à peine dissimulées.

- Kamui-sama ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Je rends visite à mon fils, n'est-ce pas normal ?

Il le hait, cet homme au cœur si sombre. Ses cheveux argentés au reflet blanc couvrent à peine ses yeux bleus très clairs. Il est grand et porte un kimono aussi terne que son sourire. Un sourire remplit de regrets, et de remords. Malgré tout, son visage est beau, ses traits sont fins, sa beauté est certaine mais pas son âme, elle est comme vide.  
L'enfant voit bien cette tristesse mais préfère l'ignorer. Il ne lui a jamais parlé mais il le hait.  
Shyna le pose à terre avec un sourire désolé, mais un regard déterminé :

- Tu ne dis pas bonjour à ton père Naruto ? Pourtant ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu.

En vérité l'enfant ne le voit que de loin et cet homme se tient lui aussi à distance que l'enfant lui impose, le regardant toujours avec cette tendresse et cette tristesse.  
Comme pour se protéger, l'enfant s'accroche aux hanches de Shyna et plaque sa tête contre son ventre.

- Je crois que ça veut dire "non". Fait l'homme.

Shyna acquiesce alors en ajoutant froidement :

- Il a peur de vous.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillent sous la surprise, l'homme ne bouge pas mais se crispe. Naruto relève la tête et murmure :

- Maman ?

- Je suis désolé Kamui-sama. Mais je ne peux pas accepter votre proposition.

- Il s'agissait d'un ordre.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'ambiance est-elle si lourde tout à coup ?

"S'il se met en colère, maman aura mal."

L'enfant ne cesse de penser cela, il veut éloigner Shyna de cet homme, pour une fois dans sa petite vie, il veut sauver quelqu'un. La première qu'il aime. Mais elle ne fait rien pour bouger.  
_Elle a trop obéis..._

- Naruto est sous ma garde, je sais que vous ne lui voulez aucun mal. Mais la vie que vous lui imposerez le détruira. _Il n'est pas un démon comme vous, vous l'avez été._

_- Co-Comment ? Murmure-je en émergeant._

- Ne vous en faites pas, il viendra à moi tôt ou tard. Un jour il ne pourra plus vivre parmi vous. Ce jour-là, je reviendrai. Je m'occuperais de lui, tel le père que j'aurais dû être.  
Le cadavre d'une femme a été retrouvé ce soir-là.

***

Ma respiration se fait saccadée, tout comme l'autre fois, je sus de tout mon corps trempant les draps. Je regarde autour de moi, encore un peu étourdi. Naruto dort calmement dans une position grotesque, même en dormant il a de l'humour. Je m'assieds en tailleur dans un coin du lit, tremblant de partout.  
Son père, c'est cet homme ? Pourtant on m'a dit que Naruto était orphelin depuis l'attaque de Kyuubi. Alors serait-il un père de substitution ? Ou bien c'était un mensonge ?  
Des questions, des questions, trop de questions ! Ma migraine revient au grand galop.  
Une minute...il a dit que Naruto partirait ?  
Non ! C'est-c'est moi qui suis sensé partir ! Pas lui ! Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de démon ?! Elle revient souvent...comme cette voix qui a dit en être un...d'ailleurs elle était dans l'esprit de Naruto...donc...

_Naruto abriterait un démon ?!_

Mon premier réflexe est de me pétrifier sur place et de faire un geste pour quitter le lit. Je m'arrête comme horrifier par mes mouvements. Je l'aime oui ou merde ?! Même si mon hypothèse est vraie, Naruto ne nous ferait aucun mal, il n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Les villageois...ça expliquerait leur haine envers lui.  
Il a tant souffert, il a été rejeté...pour une chose dont il n'a probablement jamais voulu !  
Ma rage monte, mes dents grincent...je trouve cela trop injuste !

- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Il est tôt tu sais, et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

- Ri-rien je...

J'ai peur, et je ne supporte pas d'avoir peur de lui. Je me précipite vers lui pour me prouver que cette peur est factice, et je le serre dans mes bras.

- Tu sais Naruto, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais.

- Encore heureux !

Il affiche un grand sourire, malgré sa surprise d'être dans mes bras tout contre mon torse.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne te vengeras pas ?

Je desserre mon étreinte sans la rompre, sous le choc. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu...non...non ! J'irais l'abattre ! Mais...je...

Mes mots ne sont qu'incertitude, je m'en rends compte. J'hésite et c'est mauvais. Depuis que je vois ses souvenirs, depuis que je m'obstine à savoir ses secrets, tout son passé, depuis que je suis tombé amoureux de lui...je fais n'importe quoi, je pense n'importe comment.  
Mon impassibilité, mes mots, mes expressions tout a changé. Et ça, c'est grâce ou à cause de lui ?

- Tu sais Sasuke, je pense que si tes parents auraient été encore en vie, ou s'ils te voyaient ainsi, ils auraient souhaité que tu sois heureux.

- Mais en le tuant, je serais heureux !

Ses yeux s'assombrissent, puis il murmure :

- Crois-moi tout ce que tu ressentiras ne sera que de la souffrance.

_"Moi aussi, je voudrais qu'ils meurent."_

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, sa voix continue à chuchoter doucement :

- Il s'agit de ton frère. Frère que tu as aimé, admiré, c'est justement ça qui fait que ta haine est si grande. Mais ce sentiment te détruira et ne te rendra jamais heureux.

Un silence habite soudain la chambre, comme respectueux de ces paroles. Je le regarde, ses mèches blondes recouvrent son visage. Doucement, j'avance ma main pour caresser sa joue et mettre une mèche dorée derrière son oreille droite, délicatement comme si sa peau est la chose la plus fragile au monde. Je m'avance un peu pour caresser du bout des doigts les contours de ses yeux azur qui me rendent fou. Me penchant un peu vers ses lèvres :

- Si tu es là, je serais heureux.

Il rougit un peu, et me sourit d'un air gêné :

- Ca me rappelle la fois où tu as tenté de m'embrasser sous la tente.

Je ne dis rien, attendant qu'il continu. Une boule énorme habite alors ma gorge.

- Je veux que tu saches que moi, je ne ressens pas tout à fait la même chose pour toi. Pour moi, tu es comme un frère.

Mon cœur explose, j'ai l'impression de mourir. Je le prends par les épaules et baisse la tête.

- Ca ne fait rien. Du moment que tu ne me quittes pas, ça me va.

Il passe ses bras autour de ma nuque et pose ma tête contre son torse. J'entends son cœur qui bat doucement, pas comme le mien. Je ferme les yeux profitant de ce moment de tendresse.  
Je ne veux pas penser à cet homme qui prétend me prendre Naruto, non pas maintenant. J'oublie quelques instants. Mais autre chose m'obsède alors :

- Naruto ?

- Hn ?

- Je peux...t'embrasser juste une fois ?

Un silence, je le sens se raidir. Je connais déjà la réponse.

- Oublie, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

Je me crispe un peu en resserrant mon étreinte et en agrippant son dos. Je me relève un peu, enfouissant mon nez dans sa chevelure douce et soyeuse, son odeur m'a manqué. Il soupire :

- Sasuke...Ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

- Laisse-moi, juste un peu. Dis-je en soupirant mon visage toujours dans ses cheveux.

Il se met à rire doucement puis me repousse, je m'agrippe encore plus. Je ne veux pas, pas déjà !

- S'il te plaît...

- Sasuke, lâche-moi maintenant. Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Mes yeux s'étrécissent et je me lève. Sortant de la chambre.

- Ex-Excuse-moi.

Mon amour est tel que je n'arrive plus à me contrôler. Je n'arrive plus à me détacher de lui. Je-je suis _incapable_ de partir, je sais que je mourrais sans lui.

Je ferme doucement la porte, fais quelques pas puis me laisse glisser dos à un mur. Ma tête dans les genoux, je pleure en silence.

Je me sens si faible face à toi. Tu me prends toutes mes armes une à une. Et je me meurs sans toi.  
J'ai la tête qui tourne, des tremblements incontrôlés. Il est devenu ma drogue, étant indispensable à ma survie. Je n'aurais jamais dû chercher à le connaître, à connaître ses secrets. Mes tremblements se font violents. S'il n'est pas bientôt dans mes bras, je vais m'écrouler.

Pourtant il ne vient pas, et je ne dois pas y retourner par respect pour ses sentiments. Je sombre doucement emporté par le sommeil...

~~##~~

Auteur Dégénérée : :D Alors ?

Conscience : C'est....T_T mignon....

Sasu : Ouaih, mais franchement tu m'embrouilles ! C'est qui ce Kamui ?

Auteur Dégénérée : ;) Un se-cret...héhé mais il sera HYPER important pour la suite !

Naru : Mouaih, il n'empêche que tu me fais beaucoup souffrir là ! J'ai l'impression d'être le personnage principal des "Malheurs de Sophie".

Conscience : U____U Sympa la référence.

Auteur Dégénérée : Mais je suis sadique, tu ne le savais pas encore...

Naru/Sasu/Conscience : Ah oui c'est vrai.

Auteur Dégénérée : XD reviews ?


	6. Dépendance et Rencontre surprenante

**Fiction :** Derrière Tes Sourires

**Auteur :** Toujours moi ! :D

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Je préviens juste en disant que j'avais déjà écrit les six premiers chapitres ! Donc il est normal qu'ils soient postés plus vite, mais pour les autres chapitres, ce sera une fois par semaine !

Sans plus attendre ! n___n

Chapitre 6 : Dépendance et Rencontre surprenante

Je me suis levé tôt, quand je l'ai vu, adossé sur le mur, endormi, j'ai hésité à le réveiller. Mais non, je pars comme un voleur, retournant chez moi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait avoir de tels sentiments à mon égard, et je les ai rejeté, ai-je bien fait ? Oui, je pense.

Sasuke compte beaucoup pour moi, mais avec ce qu'il m'arrive je ne peux me permettre de l'aimer plus que comme un ami ou un frère.

Le soleil ne s'est pas encore levé, je parcours les rues silencieusement repensant à hier soir. Il faut que je mette de la distance entre nous, ce sera mieux pour lui...et pour moi.  
Arrivé chez moi, je rentre sans un bruit.

_Marchant tel un animal. _

Puis je pénètre dans la salle de bain. Ca recommence, l'envie d'hurler comme une bête enragée. Tout s'accélère.

_Le cri d'un monstre._

Mes mains s'accrochent sur les rebords du lavabo, je m'observe dans le miroir. Ce que je vois me dégoûte, me donne envie de vomir tout la nourriture engloutie depuis des mois. Mes bras se tendent, mes jambes se plient face à la surprise, à cet être.

Il devient impossible de le contrôler. Sa puissance m'envahit et le sang coule doucement de mes oreilles. Je crache ce liquide rouge dans le lavabo, je me mets finalement à vomir.  
Un être incapable de pouvoir protéger les autres de lui-même. C'est de plus en plus fréquent, et ça fait six mois que ça dure. Au début cela semblait insignifiant, sa puissance m'envahissait durant les combats, mais maintenant c'est au réveil ou lorsque que quelque chose de stupide m'énerve, comme un verre que j'aurais brisé en faisant la vaisselle.

Mes yeux deviennent rouges. Mes cheveux se décolorent pour devenir presque blanc, mais ça ce n'est pas à cause de **lui**, mais à cause de la peur de moi-même. Va-t-il prendre possession de mon esprit cette fois ? Va-t-il réussir ? NON ! Je ne dois pas me poser des questions pareilles ! Ca va être encore plus facile pour lui !  
A présent, je teins mes mèches blanches. Personne ne doit s'inquiéter, personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il m'arrive.  
J'essaye de me calmer, de canaliser son énergie. C'est de plus en plus difficile.

_Je deviens un monstre, j'ai envie de tuer._

Je n'ai plus le choix. D'un geste paniquée et désespéré, je fouille dans les étagères justes à ma gauche, puis la trouve. Une simple boîte ronde en plastique. Je l'ouvre, verse la poudre blanche dans ma main et l'avale d'un coup. L'effet est immédiat. Epuisé, je me laisse glisser le long du mur carrelé. Je regarde la boîte. Il en reste encore pour environ quelques jours, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps avec ça.

Si on me voyait, on rigolerait bien. " Le soi-disant grand et illustre Naruto Uzumaki se drogue !" Un soupire dédaigneux, "grand et illustre" ?! J'aurais dû me taire. Sasuke avait raison, je suis minable, un véritable boulet, un incompétent.

C'est bien beau les discours, mais où est-ce que ça m'a mené ? A rien ! A croire que je resterais à jamais le dernier et franchement j'en ai assez.

Je me lève difficilement, repose la boîte dans sa place initiale. Il va falloir que je retourne à l'hôpital cette nuit, voler un peu de cette poudre blanche. Comme je le fais de plus en plus souvent.

Après une douche bien chaude, je sors de la salle de bain, en serviette. J'entre dans ma chambre, enfilant boxer, pantalon et T-shirt. Comme si de rien n'était.

Quand on frappe à la porte. A en juger l'heure assez matinale et la personne avec qui j'étais hier soir, c'est sans doute Sasuke.

Pourtant je ne reconnais pas son chakra. Intrigué, j'entrouve la porte. Mes yeux s'écarquillent sous la surprise et sous la peur. Des ANBUs.

- Que-que voulez-vous ?

- L'Hokage veut te voir.

J'ouvre plus grandement la porte, et paraît un instant soulagé pour ensuite me raidir davantage. Je veux m'enfuir.

- Nous allons t'escorter là-bas.

Je n'ai pas à protester. Ils m'emmènent sans un mot de plus.  
Je ne me vois plus passer la porte de la tour, puis parcourir le couloir qui me paraissait bien trop calme tout d'un coup, et pourtant me voilà devant l'entrée de son bureau. Je sens déjà un chakra inconnu, puissant. Ce n'est pas _lui_...mais...

- Entre, Naruto.

Tremblant je tourne la poignée et pénètre dans le bureau. La vieille est là fronçant les sourcils, elle semble inquiète et préoccupée. Je m'attarde sur le jeune homme assis sur le coin de son bureau. Il est jeune, des traits très masculins et épais, mais pourtant beaux, ses cheveux ondulés et en bataille sont blancs, aussi blancs que la neige. Il se lève, je me raidis. Puis d'une voix criarde, un peu comme Kiba il me lance :

- Salut, vieux ! Hahaha ! Ca fait vraiment zarb de rencontrer le fils adoptif de Kamui !

Je ne peux contenir mon étonnement. Comment sait-il ? Comment sait-il pour mon lien avec Kamui ?

- Vous...vous le connaissez ?

Il paraît soudain embarrassé :

- Hé, pas de "vous" avec moi ok ? Après tout tu es beaucoup plus puissant que moi, non ? Héhé ! T'inquiète j'te veux pas de mal ok ?

Soudain, la voix glaciale de Tsunade s'élève, tel un poignard en travers ma gorge :

- Depuis quand voles-tu les stupéfiants présents dans l'hôpital ?

Je baisse la tête, confus :

- J-je...

- Ah bah merde ! Tu te drogues, vieux ? Oulalalalalalalalalalala ! Il est temps que je vienne te chercher ! Kamui s'inquiète beaucoup, tu sais ! Il s'en ronge les ongles !

Je fais un pas en arrière, traduisant mon refus. Soudain, le jeune homme se met à paniquer et parle à un débit très élevé :

- J't'assure ! C'est pour ton bien ! J'connais une fille, elle est avec nous depuis pas mal de temps, elle a buté son mari en ayant perdu le contrôle du pouvoir de son démon ! Si tu veux pas leur faire du mal, ça vaut mieux ! J'te dis pas ça pour que tu flippes hein ? D'ac ?

Je m'adosse au mur, les yeux ronds remplis de frayeur.

- Elle...elle l'a tué...?

- Oui, elle l'aimait comme une folle. La pauvre, quand elle m'a raconté son histoire, j'ai chialé !

Il devient tout d'un coup sérieux :

- Kamui te l'a dit n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne pourras pas vivre plus longtemps avec eux, sans avoir un geste incontrôlé. Et en plus tu te drogues ! C'était une solution d'accord, mais pas la meilleure !

Je baisse la tête. Tsunade se lève alors, posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Je la repousse, hurlant sur cet inconnu :

- Je hais cet homme ! Jamais je ne le rejoindrais ! Sinon tous ces efforts pour devenir plus fort ne m'auraient servis à rien !

Il paraît soudain étonné, puis son regard, d'un vert troublant, s'assombris.

- Je te laisse trois jours. Pas plus, je te surveillerais vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Bien sûr tu ne pourras plus toucher à la drogue. J'te laisse finir ta boîte, mais crois-moi, tu ne tiendras pas en trois jours.

Je le fixe avec un air de défi :

- Et si j'y arrive ?

- Tu n' y arriveras pas. Tu as beau avoir le Kyuubi, tu n'es pas assez fort contre lui. J't'emmènerai ensuite jusqu'à Kamui. Et surtout tu devras me dire, pourquoi tu le détestes autant, parce que moi je n'ai jamais connu un homme aussi bienveillant.

Je fronce les sourcils, ces derniers mots me donnent envie de gerber.  
Il s'approche de moi, pose sa grande main froide sur mon crâne.

- Tu verras, ce sera cool ! On s'amusera comme des fous !

Puis il disparaît dans une fumée blanche. Mes jambes me lâchent, me laissant à terre. Trois jours, trois misérables jours.

- Naruto, il est temps que tu rejoignes ton équipe.

Je regarde la Godaime choqué. Il a raison, ça va être dur.

~~##~~

Auteur Dégénérée : ;) et oui je sais ! :D Je suis fière de ce chapitre ! On avance dans l'histoire !

Conscience : C'est qui ce gars ? Il m'intrigue...

Naru : è_é Me dit pas que je vais finir avec lui ?!

Sasu : Nooooooon ! Pourquoi Naruto se drogue ?!

Auteur Dégénérée : Oula doucement ! XD Il ne va pas finir avec Naruto ça c'est sûr. Mais pour ce qui est des autres questions ! Ben faudra attendre la semaine prochaine !

Sasu : TT_TT Sadique !


	7. Révélation

**Fiction :** Derrière Tes Sourires

**Auteur :** Mouah ou...euh...mouah !

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Chapitre 7 : Révélation

"Trois jours", ces deux petits mots me revenaient sans cesse dans la tête tout le long du trajet. Je suis encore pris de tremblements violents, et je sens parfois mon esprit s'affaiblir. Si j'ouvre les portes de mon esprit, le démon-renard en profitera, c'est une certitude. La drogue me permet de les vérouiller le jour, la nuit par contre je dois me battre contre le démon. J'ai pensé à prendre de la drogue en pleine nuit, mais avec ou sans, lorsque mon esprit est emporté par le sommeil...je suis vulnérable.

J'en peux plus. J'en veux encore. La drogue, la sensation de liberté qu'elle me donne tout ça s'envole petit à petit, je me sens faible et je déteste ça.

J'ai emporté ma boîte ronde avec moi. C'est risqué les autres pourraient la découvrir, mais le plus risqué ce serait que le Kyuubi prenne possession de moi en leur présence et je ne peux m'y résoudre.

Je suis sur le long du chemin, rasant un mur, je marche lentement et pourtant je m'arrête, essoufflé par ses simples efforts. Je ne dois pas abandonner, c'est ma liberté qui est en jeu, ni Kamui ni ce type aux cheveux blanc ne m'aura. Personne ne prendra possession de moi, je m'en suis fais le serment.  
Pas même Sasuke...

Je suis trop dangereux, je dois éviter Sasuke. Il va sans doute essayer de me parler, je dois faire comme d'habitude.

Je sors ma boîte ronde de ma poche, cédant à cette envie. Je gratte le fond récupérant un peu de poudre blanche que je mets discrètement dans ma bouche. Je me sens un peu mieux, juste un peu, mais cela est suffisant pour tenir, pour l'instant.

- Naruto !

Je n'ai pas bougé, toujours appuyé contre le mur, la tête baissée le souffle court mais l'impression d'être fort.

- Naruto ?

La voix s'est rapprochée, je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir de la personne à qui elle peut bien appartenir. Ma vue se brouille, mais je tiens bon.

- Naruto, tu veux de l'aide ? Tu n'as l'air pas bien, tu as attrapé froid ?

Personne. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour vivre. Je dois me suffire à moi-même, je suis fort, je me le suis sans cesse répété, si je perds cette confiance en moi, je suis fichu.

Je sens un bras prendre l'arrière de mes épaules afin de me relever, je le repousse violemment. Je suis fort, merde ! Je tiendrais ces foutus trois jours !

- Laisse-moi, je me débrouille.

Je n'ai toujours pas relevé la tête, j'ai envie de vomir, de ma cramponner à quelque chose pour m'empêcher d'hurler. Je ne dois pas hurler !

- Naruto, tu as vraiment l'air mal en point, tu n'es pas obligé d'aller en mission, si tu es fatigué on peut te remplacer.

Je lève enfin mes yeux vers...Sasuke. Il a l'air inquiet. Pourquoi être inquiet pour un monstre ? C'est stupide ! Malgré moi mes jambes me lâchent, mais je n'ai pas mal. Je suis fort.

- Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce que...

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !  
La boîte vient de tomber de ma poche à cause de ma chute. Je la fixe et la ramasse. Sasuke n'a pas lâché l'endroit où un peu de poudre s'est renversé des yeux. Il a deviné.

- Je rentre. Dis aux autres de me remplacer.

Il agrippe soudain mon bras, me voilà prisonnier. Je ne vois pas ses yeux, il est toujours accroupit dos à moi, fixant la poudre qui tout d'un coup se fait emporter par le vent. Moi debout, prêt à partir.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Dit-il lentement dans un murmure.

Je bouillonne de colère à cause de ma propre bêtise, j'en ai renversé.

- Rien. Ca ne veut rien dire. Maintenant lâche-moi, tu vas être encore plus en retard que Kakashi-sensei.  
J'essaye de plaisanter, de reprendre mon masque, de sourire comme si de rien n'était, comme toujours.

- Te fous pas de moi.

Sa voix est froide et dure. Il ne va pas laisser tomber, mes sourires ne semblent plus marcher, même pour moi, on dirait des grimaces grotesques.

- Depuis quand ?

Je ne réponds pas. Après quelques secondes de silences, j'essaye de m'enfuir. Mais il me tient fermement, et se lève, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Depuis quand ? Répète t-il.

Je soutiens son regard. Je me rends compte soudain que le monde autour de nous a disparu, absorbé par un abyme profond, il n'y a plus que le noir. Le noir de ses yeux. Il soupire d'agacement, je le sens trembler, a-t-il peur ?

- Très bien. Pourquoi ?

Une autre question, un autre silence.

- REPOND !

Le monde se fige, la foule nous fixe avec leurs airs d'imbéciles, étonnés d'avoir entendu un Uchiwa hurler. Moi je reste impassible. "Je dois préserver ma liberté", c'est tout ce que j'entends dans ma tête, cet écho sinistre qui a le don de me tourmenter depuis si longtemps.

Ma liberté c'est tout ce que j'ai. Si Sasuke m'empêche de la vivre...

_"Je voudrais qu'ils meurent..._

- Lâche-moi Sasuke. Tu es ridicule à hurler dans la rue.

Il fronce les sourcils, vexé de ma remarque. Puis après un instant, il me traîne jusqu'à son domaine. Ce sera la deuxième fois que j'y vais. Je n'ai déjà plus de force, les effets de l'éroïne s'estompent. Avec vitesse, nous parcourons les chemins et ruelles qui mènent à sa demeure, il n'a pas lâché ma main, obstiné. Violemment il ouvre la porte, me fait entrer, et la ferme, nous coupant du reste du monde.

_...ainsi ils ne pourront plus m'enfermer."_

Je découvre qu'il a, sans doute inconsciemment, activé le sharingan. Il me fait pénétrer dans le couloir, et arrivé au salon, il m'asseye dans le canapé. Je suis à bout de souffle. Il disparaît un moment pour revenir avec un verre d'eau.

- Bois ça. Ordonne t-il.

Ne voulant pas plus provoquer sa colère, j'obéis. Il reprend ensuite le verre et le pose sur la table basse où il s'asseye ensuite, en face de moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as pas plus originale comme question ?

- Putain ! Naruto ! POURQUOI !?

J'ai mal à la tête à force de l'entendre hurler.

- POURQUOI ?! Hurle t-il plus fort.

- ARRÊTE ! Crie-je à mon tour.

Je me tiens la tête dans les mains. J'ai trop mal, je n'en ai pas pris assez. D'un geste désespéré je sors la boîte de ma poche. Me voyant faire, Sasuke la fait percuter le mur d'un geste violent de la main.

- POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ? CRETIN ! Fais-je.

- CA SUFFIT ! DIS-MOI POURQUOI ?! QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ?!

Il cri, je mets mes mains sur mes oreilles, il prend mes bras et les écarte de ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à me défendre, il est plus fort que moi. Merde !

- Je t'en supplie...Naruto...

Sa voix est soudainement faible. J'écarquille les yeux et le regarde. Il a baissé la tête, et je l'entends émettre un sanglot. Que ? Pleure t-il pour moi ?

- Je sais pas...ce que je ferais s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit.

- Mes sentiments pour toi ne sont...

- Je sais, me coupe t-il, je sais, mais ne m'en veux pas si je te protège de manière excessive.

Seulement...là...je...pourquoi Naruto ? Pourquoi prends-tu cette connerie ?

Je le fixe, je ne comprends pas ou du moins je ne veux pas comprendre. Il souhaite me protéger, moi ? D'accord, il m'aime mais...ça me fait drôle tout de même.

- Je...c'était comme ça. Pour essayer...

Une excuse totalement fausse, mais je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Sinon, je le blesserais, il saurait pour le Kyuubi et je ne veux pas voir son visage à ce moment-là. Je le sens se crisper, il sert davantage mes poignets.

- On a treize ans, Naruto. Je ne peux pas croire que tu fasses ça, alors que...

- Alors que quoi ? Qu'importe l'âge !

Il relève la tête furieux, ses yeux sont mouillés il se retient de pleurer.

- Je ne te crois pas ! C'est...

Je le sens hésiter. Puis il dit d'une voix faible, mais dure :

- C'est à cause de ce démon ? De Kamui ?

Le temps s'est arrêté. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je le regarde les yeux écarquillés. Comment ? Comment sait-il tout ça ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles ! Un démon ?! Mais c'est...

- Arrête ! Arrête !

Il se lève puis d'un geste qui se veut calme, il passe sa main dans ses cheveux fins et noirs. Mais son regard trahit ses pensées. Je reste totalement pétrifié, non seulement à cause de mon manque de force mais aussi à cause du choc.

- Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

Il ne m'écoute pas, il panique. Jamais je n'aurais cru le voir un jour dans un tel état.

- Je veux pas ! Il est hors de questions que tu t'en ailles !

Je me mets en colère, malgré ma voix qui montre clairement mon état de faiblesse. Il m'en faudrait juste un peu.

- Tu n'as pas à décider pour moi !

- Tu es un crétin fini ! Il faut bien quelqu'un pour te guider !

- La ferme ! Ca a toujours été comme ça ! J'en ai assez d'être traité comme un boulet !

Un silence soudain. J'essaye de me lever, il me suit du regard et comprenant mon intention, il se précipite sur moi :

- Non attend !

- Je m'en vais ! Dégage !

- Tu ne vas pas bien, reste ici ! Ordonne t-il en me prenant par les épaules.

Je me retrouve une fois de plus sur le canapé, lui assis sur la table basse en face de moi. Les secondes s'écoulent, je n'ai pas détaché mon regard de ses yeux qui me fixent également.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Comment sais-tu ?

- Et toi ? As-tu répondu aux miennes !

- Ca ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi.

Je tourne la tête du côté droit, signalant que je ne voulais plus parler. Je l'entends soupirer et sens sa main caresser une de mes mèches blondes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je l'observe de nouveau, de l'incompréhension dans les yeux.

- Si tu n'es plus là, qui pourrais-je aimer ?

Il se rapproche doucement, et avant qu'il n'atteigne mes lèvres, je tourne la tête et sens sa bouche contre joue. Une bouche si douce. Je bredouille, étrangement troublé par ce contact.

- Je...je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aimer.

- Je sais.

- Si tu sais, alors pourquoi tu continue ? J'ai voulu être compréhensif la première fois que tu m'as touché. Mais là, tu dépasses les limites !

Il soupire d'exaspération :

- Tout ça pour pouvoir t'éloigner de Konoha et de moi sans problèmes.

Je le regarde, les yeux ronds.

- QUOI ?! Je n'ai aucune intention de partir ! Kamui peut aller se faire voir ! Je hais ce type, je ne le suivrais pas !

- Il s'agit de ton père tout de même !

- Il est mon père adoptif ! Et...Putain ! Comment tu peux savoir ça !?

Sasuke se lève et sors de la pièce pour revenir le visage trempé. Il s'est sans doute passé de l'eau froide pour garder son calme. Il s'asseye comme auparavant puis me déclare :

- Je suis capable d'entendre les pensées.

Je fais les yeux ronds. C'est quoi cette histoire !? C'est totalement ubuesque !

- Sauf les tiennes, mais bizarrement j'ai été capable de voir tes souvenirs pendant que tu dormais. D'ailleurs, comment faisais-tu pour fermer ton esprit ? Il s'agit d'un rang nettement supérieur au nôtre.

La drogue me protégeait non seulement du démon, mais aussi de Sasuke. Une minute, si la drogue l'empêchait d'entendre mes pensées, alors si je n'en prends plus...cela veut dire qu'il pourrait...  
Je dois m'en aller. Il ne faut pas qu'il en sache plus, c'est trop dangereux.

- Je suis sûr que Konoha peut t'aider, Naruto. Qu'importe ton problème, si tu m'en parles, je ferais tout pour arranger...Hé ! Où vas-tu ? Naruto !

Je me lève récupérant quelques forces et me précipite vers la porte. Il me reste deux jours...Je peux encore sauver mal liberté. Pour cela il faut que je reste calme, qu'à aucun moment la colère ne puisse l'emporter. Mais à la porte :

- Sakura ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sans crier gare, la jeune fille m'envoie de son poing plein de force et de colère. J'atterrie à l'autre bout du couloir :  
- CA T'APPRENDRA, ABRUTI ! JE VOUS AI CHERCHE PARTOUT !

- Alors moi on me frappe, mais pas lui !

Je montre Sasuke du doigt après m'être mis en position assise. Sasuke n'a pas l'air décidé à nous traiter d'imbéciles comme toujours après ce genre de scène. Il a la tête baissé, les poings serrés.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Naruto !

- Hein ? Quoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Désolé Sakura. Peux-tu dire à Kakashi-sensei que Naruto et moi ne viendront pas en mission. Nous avons à discuter.

Elle le regarde avec son habituel air ahuri.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca ne te concerne pas. Aller vas-y !

Sasuke pousse Sakura vers la porte. Elle ne proteste pas plus, pour une fois qu'il la touche.  
J'en ai pas vu plus, ayant profité de ce moment d'inattention pour passer par la fenêtre du salon.  
Deux jours.

~~##~~

Auteur Dégénérée : Pfiou ! Vivement les vacances !

Conscience : U_U Feignasse va !

Auteur Dégénérée : è_é C'est très fatiguant crois-moi ! *à l'agonie* Aaaah ! Les VACAAAAAAAAAAANCES !

Sasu : U_U Ca sent la fin de la semaine ça.

Naru : U_U Dur dur la vie de folle.

Auteur Dégénérée : Que tu dis ! Mais j'adore ça XD !

Naru : U_U Revenons au sujet principal...MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FIC ! ON Y COMPREND RIEN !

Sasu : è_é Tout à fait d'accord !

Auteur Dégénérée : Imbéciles ! :p C'est l'intrigue c'est normal. Reviews ?


	8. Je suis là

**Fiction :** Derrière tes sourires

**Auteur :** L'éternelle moi ! XD

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Il ne sont pas à moi !

Bien bonjour à tous ! n___n  
Alors une petite info concernant ma 4éme fic, je manque un peu d'inspiration pour celle-ci, peut-être que j'arriverais à faire une suite convenable pour demain, alors on ne panique pas ! XD  
Quant à cette fic-ci, l'inspiration ne manque pas. (Conscience : T_T Je crois qu'il s'en doute, tu postes déjà le huitième chapitre.)  
. Je pense pas qu'ils ont à se plaindre ! XD  
J'ai même écrit le début du chapitre 9 ! :D  
Sans plus attendre ! Le Chapitre 8 : Je suis là

Sans cesse ces questions, Naruto me cache quelque chose, c'est certain. Il a fui notre entrevue, seule preuve qu'il ne veut pas en parler.

J'aimerais tant savoir ce qui ce trame dans sa tête, mais je lui ai dit et maintenant il va sans doute m'éviter. Quel imbécile ! J'aurais dû garder le fait que je sache lire dans les pensées pour moi !

Ainsi que mes sentiments, peut-être aurais-je dû ne rien dire et essayer de l'aider dans l'ombre. Cet amour me rend stupide, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Quand j'ai su qu'il se droguait, j'ai cru péter un câble. Ma colère était telle que même maintenant je continu à me verser de l'eau gelée sur la tête. Il faut que je le voie, que je lui parle, sinon j'ai peur que ça ne soit trop tard.

Bien décidé, je sors de chez moi. L'aube. Quelques rayons du soleil réussissent à percer le peu de brume de ce matin d'Octobre. Je ne reste pas à le contempler, courant dans les rues, croisant peu de passants, voyant quelques marchands installés leurs stands. Nous sommes vendredi, jour du marché à Konoha.

J'arrive enfin devant le petit immeuble où vit Naruto, j'espère qu'il est là. Devant sa porte, j'inspire profondément et me coiffe, puis me rendant compte de ce que je viens de faire je me décoiffe vite fait. Un peu maladroitement, je frappe.

Rien.

Mais je m'en doutais. Je persévère, frappant plus fort à chaque coups. La porte s'ouvre violemment. Naruto me regarde, un mélange d'exaspération et de colère.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?

- Te parler. Comme tu es parti vite hier, je...

- Lai...Laisse-moi !

C'est moi ou je l'ai vu perdre à moitié l'équilibre, il referme la porte mais je la bloque d'un pied. Il force et moi aussi.

- Va-t-en !

- Non ! Tu n'as plus ta poudre c'est ça ?

Je sens qu'il faiblit de l'autre côté de la porte. J'en profite pour l'ouvrir et entrer. Il s'appuie sur sa petite table. Je le regarde plus en détail. Ses cheveux blonds sont tout ébouriffés, il n'a pas mangé ça ce voit, ses vêtements sont les même qu'hier, et...ses yeux sont rouges. Il détourne la tête.

- Je...ça ne te regarde pas Sasuke ! Laisse-moi, avant...avant...

- Avant quoi ? Naruto !

Je m'approche de lui, quand soudain.

_Mais putain, dégage !_

Je m'arrête n'en revenant pas.

- Tu...Tu viens de penser...qu'il fallait que je dégage ?

Il fait les yeux ronds et me pousse en arrière, je retombe sur mes fess, ayant été incapable de contrer à cause de la surprise. Il en profite pour s'enfermer dans une pièce. Je me relève, cours vers elle, et tambourine à la porte.

- Naruto ?! Ouvre ! Je...Je veux t'aider !

_Va-t-en ! Avant que je te fasse du mal !_

- DEGAGE !

Les sentiments que j'éprouve sont nombreux, l'amour, la colère, la peur, la haine, tout se mélange en moi. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'enfin je peux entendre ses pensées, même si j'aurais aimé ne pas entendre ces mots.

Le silence se fait soudain, j'entends seulement des bribes de ses pensées. J'inspire profondément et déclare :

- _Je t'aime_, Naruto. Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît.

Ma voix se fait douce. C'est la première fois que je le lui dis aussi clairement.

_Comment peut-on aimer un démon ?_

Je laisse ma colère m'envahir malgré moi et défonce la porte qui vole en éclats. Naruto est replié sur lui-même, il y a des bouts de miroirs brisés partout dans la salle de bain. J'avance doucement et m'accroupis.

_Où trouves-tu la force de m'aimer ? Moi ?_

- Tu te fais du mal pour rien, Naruto. Allons voir l'Hokage, elle pourra t'aider, on trouvera un moyen. Mais d'abord il faut tout me dire.

Je l'entends sangloter. Il a les bras croisés sur ses genoux, la tête à l'intérieur de ceux-ci.

_Non. Tu ne dois pas savoir, tu vas me fuir. Personne..._

- Non. Je suis là.

Je caresse doucement sa tête, ses cheveux. Je m'approche davantage entourant un bras derrière son dos. Puis je pose délicatement ma tête sur la sienne. Respirant cette odeur que j'aime tant.

- Je suis là. Je ne partirais, je ne m'enfuirais pas. Je suis avec toi.

Il essaye de me repousser pendant un petit instant, mais finit par se blottir contre mon torse.

- Calme-toi, voilà.

Je le serre contre moi. Nous restons ainsi pendant un long moment. Je me recule un peu après m'être rendu compte que sa respiration s'était ralentie. Il dort.  
Je le contemple un instant. Le voir aussi vulnérable me donne envie de le protéger, de le serrer encore plus fort. Je le répète encore une fois :

- Je t'aime.

Puis je l'embrasse sur le front et dans le creux de son cou. Je décide alors de le porter pour l'allonger sur quelque chose de plus confortable que ce carrelage froid et donc l'emmène sur le canapé.  
Quand ma vue se brouille, que ma respiration se fait saccadée, je lui souris encore une fois et m'endors près de lui.

***

- Naruto, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Ils voulaient juste s'amuser ! Fait un vieil homme.

L'enfant ne les regarde pas, ces vieilles personnes qui le dégoute, qu'il déteste. Il fixe l'homme assis face à lui, le Sandaime. Ils sont dans la tour de l'Hokage, asseyent sur des fauteuils ou bien debout.  
Son regarde est meurtrier, il a les poings serrés, prêt à exploser. Ses cheveux blonds ont repoussés, plus en désordre que d'habitude, le visage et les vêtements sales, il a l'air d'un enfant sauvage. Mais au fond c'est ce qu'il est.

- Ils ne voulaient pas jouer, ils voulaient me faire du mal...

Les membres du conseil ont tous un regard sévère, outrés par ce petit insolent, qui leur pose de gros problèmes depuis quelques années. L'enfant reste inébranlable. Le Sandaime ouvre la bouche pour la première fois depuis le début de cette entrevue.

- Te rends-tu comptes que tu as faillis les tuer ?

- Oui.

Le conseil fait les yeux ronds, et l'Hokage continus :

- Regrettes-tu ton acte, Naruto ?

- Non.

Un claquement. La vieille femme du conseil venait de le gifler, scandalisée par les propos du garçon.

- Pourquoi, Naruto ?

Le Sandaime n'agit pas plus, restant calme et serein face à l'enfant. Ne bronchant même pas quand la vieille femme l'a frappé. Un silence.

- Ce sont eux qui ont commencé. Ils m'ont lancé des pierres, et ont voulus brûler ma maison. C'est moi qui devrais demander "pourquoi" !

L'enfant essaye de se lever, quand un anbu l'arrête d'une main et le force à se rasseoir. Le Sandaime ne paraît pas étonné, l'enfant continu la tête baissé, le regard porté sur le planché :

- Le jour de mon anniversaire. Comme toujours ils viennent me faire du mal le jour de mon anniversaire. Même les adultes, même vous ! Vous m'avez dit de ne pas sortir ce jour-là, pourquoi mon existence est-elle aussi indésirable ?!

- Un jour tu sauras répondre à ces questions.

- J'en ai assez de ne pas comprendre ! Personne n'a le droit de me dire quoi que ce soit ! Je veux savoir !

L'Hokage ferme doucement les yeux, l'air de réfléchir intensément. Puis il dit d'une voix rassurante :

- Ton bonheur n'est pas ici, mais crois-moi tu le trouveras, car tu es fort Naruto.

_Je ne comprends pas ces paroles, je ne veux pas y croire._

- Kamui te rendra ce bonheur, et tu comprendras quel est ton rôle, le but de ton existence.

_Je ne veux pas ! Son bonheur c'est moi !_

_***_

Je me réveille en sursaut, transpirant de partout, le rythme cardiaque accéléré, encore un souvenir intriguant.

- On emmerge enfin. Fait une voix.

Je me tourne vers elle, pris par surprise. Il fait noir, la nuit est déjà bien avancée, j'ai dormis toute une après-midi,

ma tête se fait lourde. Je ne sens plus Naruto contre moi. Où est-il passé ?

- Il est sorti. Il a sentit ma présence. Ahah ! Quel malin celui-là !

Je me lève maladroitement, puis demande en attendant que mes yeux s'habituent au noir :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous connaissez Naruto ?

- Je l'ai vu il y a quelques temps en présence de l'Hokage, je ne suis pas un ennemi rassure-toi.

- Quoi ?

Je peux enfin voir une masse, de taille moyenne, ses cheveux semblent plus clair que ceux de Naruto, coiffés en bataille, des yeux d'une couleur que je perçois troublante. Il s'approche de moi, je recule. Ce chakra n'est pas rassurant. Je me mets en position de défense le voyant plus près. Quand soudain il allume simplement la lumière de lampe juste à côté du canapé.

- On y voit que dalle dans le noir !

Il s'agit d'un adolescent, peut-être entre quinze et seize ans.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- C'est fou, Naruto a prononcé les mêmes mots ! Vous avez répété ou quoi !

Il se met à rire. Je reste pétrifié, à cause de la couleur de ses cheveux si blancs, et de ses yeux si verts, beaucoup plus verts que ceux de Sakura. Malgré son langage plutôt familier, il paraît très mature.

- J'suis chargé de ramené Naruto à Kamui. Quand à mon nom, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, puis il me dit en chuchotant grossièrement, dit ça fait cool quand je dis ça ?

Je ne fais pas attention à sa question. Mes yeux s'arrondissent et je réagis au quart de tour. Lui envoyant un coup de pied dans les côtes avec vitesse, mais il l'esquive sans problème.

- Tu es loin de mon niveau, vermiceau ! Ahah ! Tiens ça rime !

Je fais un pas en arrière, un peu agacé qu'il ne me prenne pas au sérieux, l'aura qu'il propage dans la pièce est menaçante.

- Personne ! Personne ne me prendra Naruto !

Il affiche un air étonné exagéré.

- Je vois. Dis-moi vous êtes juste de bons amis, ou t'es en kiffe sur lui ?

Je bouillonne de colère, il se moque de moi !

- Ca te pose un problème ?

Il lève les mains au ciel.

- Ah non ! Moi, je m'en fous complètement ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre life !

- Ce n'est pas réciproque, enfin pas encore.

Un silence. Je rougis. Mais qu'est ce que je fais à parler sentiments avec le type qui veut emmener Naruto ?! Je débloque ! Je me remets en position de combat, encore un peu honteux.

Il ne dit rien, comme plongé dans ses pensées...que je n'entends pas...?

- Cela te perturbe t-il ? Tu as tellement pris l'habitude que ne rien entendre te gène ?

Je ne comprends pas, mais il ne prend pas le soin de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit à part :

- Naruto a pris sa décision alors que tu dormais.

Je le regarde d'un air interrogatif, ne baissant pas pour autant ma garde. Je tremble, quelle décision a-t-il prise ?

- Tu étais tellement plongé dans ses souvenirs que tu n'as pas senti l'aura meurtrière qu'il dégageait. La nuit il est plus vulnérable.

Mon corps se paralyse, comment ça "plus vulnérable" ? A cause du démon ?

- Il a perdu le contrôle de son corps, il a perdu contre son démon. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle, je n'ai pas besoin de le croire ! Pourquoi un type que je vois la première fois me dirait la vérité !? C'est absurde ! De plus, Naruto n'essayerai jamais de me tuer !

- Lorsque le démon reprend le dessus, nous ne faisons plus la différence entre bien et mal, tout comme nous ne reconnaissons pas l'ami de l'ennemi. Malheureusement, je connais beaucoup de démon qui ont tué des gens qui leurs étaient proches.

Il lève la tête vers le plafond en soupirant :

- En ce moment, la petite tête de notre ami doit être en pleine ébullition.

Il inspire profondément :

- Je sens son désarroi.

Je n'ai pas envie de le croire, il faut que j'en ai le cœur net, lui prouver qu'il a tort.

- Où est-il ?

Il me fixe alors :

- Quoi ? Me dis pas que tu veux le retrouver ? Tu sais le compte à rebours touche à sa fin et ...

- C'est mon problème ! Où est-il ?

Il me sourit tendrement, avec un peu de compassion dans ses yeux verts :

- Connais-tu, la Vallée de la Fin ?

~~##~~

Auteur Dégénérée : :D Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? On avance vachement vous ne trouvez pas ?

Conscience : U_U C'est bien, c'est bien, tout doux.

Naru : T_T J'ai...j'ai failli le tuer...MERCI Ô PERSONNE AUX CHEVEUX BLANCS ! SI TU N'AVAIS PAS...

Sasu : =_= La ferme. D'ailleurs on le connaîtra quand son nom, à ce mec ! Il n'est pas net !

Auteur Dégénérée : n__n Crois-moi tu le sauras, pour l'instant j'aimerais faire durer le mystère qui plane sur Kamui et ce type.

Conscience : U.U C'est bien ton genre.

Naru : J'ai l'impression, que tu inverses les rôles là...

Sasu : C'est pas une impression Naruto, c'est exactement ce qui se passe...ù_ù

Auteur Dégénérée : XD Reviews ?


	9. Face à Face

**Fiction :** Derrière Tes Sourires

**Auteur :** moi u_u

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

O_O Je vois...je vois un avenir...hum...(Conscience : Oo" ! Quel avenir !? Dites le moi ?!) O_O *ses yeux rivés sur une boule de cristal* (Conscience *qui transpire* : Momo-Chan, que vois-tu ?)  
U_U *gros soupire* absolument rien, le néant, le gouffre, l'abîme, le noir total quoi. (Conscience : T_T Tu te fous pas un peu de moi ! J't'ai pas payé pour ne rien voir !)  
U.U Malheureusement ça ne marche pas à tous les coups, peut-être dû à un mauvais karma... (Conscience : è_é Mauvais karma !? Dis-moi plutôt que c'est dû à une arnaque !)  
O_O LA ! Je vois quelque chose ! *le nez collé contre la boule de cristal* (Conscience : QUOI ? QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!)  
O_O Je vois...ta mort soudaine...(Conscience : T_T...) Et....la suite de la fic ! (Conscience : . ...)  
XD Et non, ce n'est pas CE chapitre là où il faut sortir les mouchoirs...n___n mais le prochain ! ---sadique  
Chapitre 9 : Face à Face

La Vallée de la Fin, un endroit maudit où ont coulé sang et larmes. Deux gigantesques statues de pierre séparés par une imposante cascade sont le principal décor. Je peux percevoir les rayons du soleil qui doucement se lève sur Konoha. Je suis assis en tailleur sur l'une de ces deux statues, immobile. Les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, je sens une présence.

Pas celle de Sasuke, à mon plus grand soulagement.  
Non, cette aura n'a rien à voir avec celle de Sasuke. Elle est dense, menaçante, mais pourtant sereine, un peu comme celle de ce type aux cheveux blancs, mais en beaucoup plus puissante et en plus sage. Cette aura ne bouge pas, comme attendant le bon moment.

Je prends appuies, mes mains derrière mon dos. Cette personne ne semble toujours pas vouloir se montrer, elle ne me veut pas de mal. Je respire profondément.

Mes pensées dérivent une nouvelle fois vers Sasuke, vers ce que j'ai failli faire cette nuit pendant qu'il dormait. J'ouvre les yeux, observant ma main droite comme s'il s'agissait de la pire arme qu'un humain n'est jamais connu. Je me hais.

J'ai voulu, pendant une seconde, tuer mon meilleur ami. Même si cela me met hors de moi, si ce gars n'avait pas été là...est-ce que...est-ce que je l'aurais vraiment fais ? Me serais-je repris juste à temps ? A mon plus grand dèsespoir, je pense que la réponse serait "non". A ce moment-là, Kyuubi avait trop d'emprise sur moi, je n'avais pas pu récupérer de la drogue à l'hôpital, pas parce que quelqu'un m'y a empêché, mais parce que moi-même je n'avais même plus la force de faire quoique ce soit, je tenais à peine debout.

Je suis trop dangereux, je perds les pédales quand la colère m'envahit, et quand je suis calme, quand tous les souvenirs me reviennent doucement en mémoire, je me hais et la haine me transforme en monstre, ça a toujours été ainsi, même quand j'étais enfant.

Je serre les poings, ramenant mes mains sur mes genoux, la tête baissée et toujours cette envie de disparaître. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour retenir mes larmes en réalisant qu'il s'agit aujourd'hui du troisième jour. Ce jour tant redouté, il m'a pourtant semblé avant-hier que ce jour était à des milliers d'années lumières. Et maintenant je me rends enfin compte que j'ai échoué. Je ne devais pas perdre le contrôle de Kyuubi, je me l'étais juré, mais il s'agit tout de même d'un démon. Je suis faible, par rapport au démon-renard, je ne suis qu'un moustique insignifiant.

Mon départ est inévitable. Si je perds une nouvelle fois le contrôle de mon corps, si cette fois je tue un de mes amis, je me le pardonnerais jamais. Même si je déteste Kamui, je dois...je dois partir.  
J'ai pris ma décision. Je ferme les yeux, encore indécis pourtant. N'y a t-il pas une autre solution ?

Je cours à en perdre l'haleine. Mes tremblements me ralentissent, je dois être fort. Je vais ramener Naruto au village et on oubliera cette histoire !

Je n'ai pas attendu avant de me jeter sur la sortie de cet appartement pour m'élancer vers la Vallée de la Fin. Elle est à plus d'une heure d'ici si j'y vais à cette allure. Je dois me dépêcher ! Je dois empêcher Naruto de s'en aller ! Par la force, ou par les mots, j'y arriverai. Plus rien ne compte.

J'ouvre soudainement les yeux, et me lève un peu maladroitement. L'aura que j'ai senti tout à l'heure a bougé. En fait, elle se trouve juste derrière moi...?!

Je me retourne brutalement, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Comment a t-il pu venir de l'autre côté de la statue en face de celle sur laquelle j'étais, à derrière moi en une seule seconde ?!

- Bonjour Naruto.

_Cette_ voix... grave, menaçante mais bienveillante à la fois. Je murmure, découvrant la personne en face de moi qui me sourit tendrement.

- Kamui...

Il regarde autour de lui, s'attardant sur le soleil qui se lève, et inspire profondément.

- Je suis content de te voir, malgré les circonstances.

Son sourire s'affaisse à ces derniers mots. Son regard imposant se fait triste. Je ne dis rien, tremblant de rage et de peur à la fois. L'homme auquel les villageois m'ont vendu, l'homme qui a assassiné Shyna, l'homme vers qui je dois aller.

- J'aurais voulu entendre ta voix, mais apparemment tu n'es pas apte à me dire quoique ce soit, il sourit une nouvelle fois, en tout cas tu as beaucoup grandis.

- TAISEZ-VOUS !

Ma respiration est rapide, j'ai les poings serrés, je sens mes ongles s'enfoncer dans mes mains. La haine me transforme en monstre, je ne dois lui faire ce plaisir.

- Calme-toi Naruto, respire.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, il semble inquiet.

_Tu devras me dire, pourquoi tu le détestes autant, parce que moi je n'ai jamais connu un homme aussi bienveillant._

C'étaient les paroles de ce jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs, pourquoi me reviennent-elles en mémoire ? Pourquoi cette question me tourmente t-elle tout d'un coup ?

**"Pourquoi je le déteste ?" **

Toute ma vie a été détruite par cet homme ! Il a tué la seule femme qui ai bien voulu s'occuper de moi, et il a disparu par la suite. Sans aucune explication. Si Iruka-sensei, si le vieux Hokage n'avaient pas été là...je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Un être dévoré par les regards haineux, la méprise, les questions incessantes sur sa propre existence.

Un être dévoré par la haine. Kyuubi aurait pris possession de moi bien plus tôt. Voilà ce que je serais devenu ! Voilà pourquoi je le déteste ! Voilà pourquoi je ne lui pardonnerais jamais !

- JE VOUS HAIS !

L'écho de ma voix résonne encore dans la Vallée, comme une déclaration de guerre, comme un appel à ma propre détresse.  
Que quelqu'un vienne me chercher ! Je me fiche que l'on m'enferme, je ne veux pas le rejoindre !

- Tu peux me haïr tant que tu veux, ça ne changera en rien la situation actuelle, Naruto.

Sa voix, toujours aussi calme, aussi sûre d'elle.

- Ta réaction et ta façon de penser sont puériles. Mais après tout tu n'as que treize ans, tu es loin d'être un adulte.

Je le regarde, les yeux rouges de Kyuubi. Il n'a pas peur du démon qui est en moi. Je le sais, jamais je ne pourrais gagner contre lui. Le combat est donc inutile.

- Tout à l'heure, ne pensais-tu pas qu'il te fallait partir pour protéger tes amis ?

Je me détends, le regard interrogatif.

- Et maintenant, tu préfères que l'on t'enferme. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Naruto, nous arrivons à la même conséquence.

Il fixe un point derrière moi, puis continus :

- Tes amis souffriront. Que ce soit de ton absence ou de ta captivité.

Je baisse les yeux, ma tête va exploser si je réfléchis encore.

- De plus, tu es loin de tout savoir à propos de ton passé.

D'un coup je relève la tête, la bouche entrouverte, le cœur battant à vive allure. Il ne me regarde pas, fixant toujours ce point inexistant.

- J'ai eu de bonnes raisons d'agir comme je l'ai fais. Je ne sais pas si elles te suffiront mais j'espère que tu me comprendras.

- Dites-les-moi. Ordonne-je d'un ton sec.

Il me fait "non" de la tête. Un sourire triste habite alors son visage. Un visage doux encadré par ses longs cheveux gris qui sont eux-mêmes attachés en queue basse. Il n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Son corps paraît jeune, mais son esprit d'une sagesse certaine trahit son âge. Comment fait-il ? Comment fait-il pour ne pas vieillir malgré les années qui passent ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faudra me suivre.

Je recule un peu.

- Je veux juste t'aider, Naruto. Non seulement parce que le démon-renard profite de toi et risque de détruire cette vie que tu as durement construite, mais aussi parce je t'aime comme un père aimerait son fils.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Je le regarde surpris. Il me sourit encore une fois, ce sourire tendre, qu'il ne réserve qu'à moi. Son fils adoptif.

- J'espère que Nataku n'a pas été trop dur avec toi.

Je le regarde, ne comprenant pas.

- Le jeune homme irrespectueux que j'ai envoyé pour te voir. Dit-il d'un ton amusé. Il est peut-être un peu sec, mais il est très gentil, il a voulu t'aider. Comme moi.

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, je vais enfin pouvoir mettre un nom sur son visage.

- En effet. Murmure-je plus pour moi-même.

Soudain, Kamui relève la tête comme ayant repéré quelqu'un.

- Je crois que ton ami est venu te chercher Naruto.

Sasuke...Il est finalement venu. Je serre les poings, enragé contre moi-même, oubliant Kamui, qui soudain pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

- La décision n'appartient qu'à toi, Naruto.

Je le vois disparaître doucement, comme si son corps n'était qu'une fumée blanche emportée par le vent.

- A toi de décider, s'il te faut briser les derniers liens qui te retiennent à Konoha, ou vivre dans la peur de tuer un de tes proches, et ce jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

Je le regarde une dernière fois dans les yeux, avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il murmure doucement.

- Kyuubi n'est pas de ton côté, ne l'oublie pas. Moi je le suis.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent. Mes yeux se ferment. Paisiblement, je ressens encore l'amour qu'il me porte à travers cette main qu'il a posé sur moi.

Ai-je été stupide ? Est-ce que, parce qu'il était la seule personne qui ne me regardait pas comme les autres je me permettait de le détester ? Non.

Il me l'a dit. Je ne sais rien à propos de mon propre passé. J'ouvre les yeux, déterminé.

- NARUTO !

Je sens son chakra. Sasuke est là sur l'autre statue. Je suis dos à lui. Je dois briser les derniers liens qui me retiennent encore ici.  
Je dois briser cet amour qu'il me porte.

~~##~~

Auteur Dégénérée : :D Ahaha !

Conscience : è_é Il n'y a pas de quoi rire ! Tu vas les séparer !

Sasu : TT_TT

Naru : TT_TT

Conscience : Regarde-le ! U_U Tu viens de briser le pauvre petit cœur de Naruto.

Sasu : è_é Et moi alors ?!

Naru *se blottit contre Conscience et montre Momo-Chan du doigt* : Tu es méchante !

Auteur Dégénérée : U_U Ce n'est jamais intéressant si c'est trop facile, je l'ai dit des tonnes de fois ! Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres, mais je pense que comme je suis partie là...y en aura pas mal ! =) J'adore écrire cette fic en plus !

Conscience : Y_Y Ca on s'en doutait. Reviews ?


	10. Lien

**Fiction :** Derrière Tes Sourires

**Auteur :** SasuXxNaru---LoOveuh ! n___n

**Couple : **Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

O_O J'ai découvert quelque chose de surprenant ! (Conscience : Ô_o Quoi ? Quoi ?) V_V Je fais partie d'une secte...et le pire c'est que je ne le savais pas ! (Conscience : è_é J'en étais sûre !)  
O_O" Oui je fais partie de la secte des fans amoureuses de YAOI et de Chuck Norris... (Conscience : TT_TT T'as...encore perdue les pédales...et moi qui croyait qu'en ce moment ça allait mieux...quelle naïve...)  
Ô moi pauvre victime de ta beauté ! Je t'aimeuh ! 3 (Conscience : ù_ù Qui ? Chuck Norris ou le YAOI ?) O_O Ben...je ne sais pas.../// J'hésite... (Conscience : è_é Soit c'est Chuck Norris soit c'est le YAOI ! Pas les deux !)  
U_U Cruel dilemme...  
(Conscience : è____é Choisis vite ! Car j'en connais qui s'impatiente !)  
. Chu-...(Conscience : è_______é -----trèèèèès menaçante.) . Le YAOI ! (Conscience : U_U Nous sommes tous d'accord...maintenant le chapitre !)  
XD Chapitre 10 : Lien

Je cours à en perdre haleine. Puis je vois de la lumière traduisant la sortie de la forêt dense de Konoha. J'y vois Naruto de dos, tête baissée, sur la tête de la statue en face. Je n'hésite pas une seconde, je hurle :

- NARUTO !

J'ai tout donné dans cet appel, j'en suis essoufflé. Je cours une nouvelle fois vers l'édifice de pierre juste devant moi. Il ne se retourne pas. J'essaye de prendre un ton détaché, de faire comme si de rien n'était :

- Allez viens ! Tu...tu vas attraper froid si tu restes trop longtemps ici...

Je fais un pas, jusqu'à me retrouver juste au bord du vide. Je déglutis, la peur au ventre.

- Viens...murmure-je en tendant la main.

Toujours pas de réponse. J'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai peur...peur de perdre quelqu'un que j'aime...

- NARUTO ! VIENS !

Il se retourne brusquement, un air glacial dans les yeux que je ne lui connaissais pas. Je recule d'un pas, je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Ce n'est pas Naruto. Tout cela n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, je vais me réveiller et...il...il sera à mes côtés. Oui, je dois y croire. Pourtant :

- Je suis désolé, Sasuke. Mais, j'ai pris ma décision.

Ses cheveux couvrent alors ses yeux bleus, il met les mains dans ses poches et tourne son regard vers le ciel d'un bleu très clair, le soleil continu son cheminement, le temps continu son œuvre. Mais pour moi, tout s'est arrêté. Ma respiration se fait saccadée, je tremble de tous mes membres.

- Non...non...NON !

Je hurle une nouvelle fois en sautant de la statue pour rejoindre Naruto. Il fait quelques pas en arrière avec dextérité pour m'éviter. J'essaye de le frapper, de le toucher, mais aucun de mes coups ne l'atteignent. Je ne comprends plus rien, je suis plus fort que lui. Je _dois_ être plus fort que lui pour le ramener au village !  
Naruto semble plus concentré que jamais, les sourcils froncés il pare à toutes mes attaques. Je décide alors d'activer mes sharingans, et j'arrive enfin à le maintenir au sol à califourchon sur lui. Mon cœur bat à toute allure, je suis tellement en colère que je lui donne des coups de poings successifs, pensant que cela le ramènerait à la raison.

- Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! Je croyais que tu le détestais ! Je croyais que tu préférais mourir plutôt que de le rejoindre ! Je croyais que tu ne lui pardonnerais jamais !

- Tu ne sais absolument rien, Sasuke ! Ne te permet pas de croire à ma place !

Les larmes me piquent les yeux, j'ai arrêté de le frapper. Il en profite pour se dégager, et de me donner un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Je tousse, me tiens le ventre, puis me relève.  
Nous continuons à nous battre. J'essaye de le piéger avec un Katon, mais il se protège grâce aux rochers disposés un peu partout sur notre terrain de combat. Je me bats sérieusement, je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer, je vais le ramener par la force !  
Soudain, il est plus rapide, je peux percevoir un éclat pourpre dans ses yeux. Son démon, sans aucun doute. Un puissant coup de pied, et je tombe de vingt mètres pour plonger malgré moi dans l'eau où se jette la cascade.

Le silence soudain, l'eau reste calme malgré ma colère, malgré notre combat. Je remonte à la surface après un instant de flottement. Je prends une grande bouffée d'air, puis à l'aide de mon chakra, je me tiens sur l'eau. Trempé jusqu'aux os, mais avec cet espoir qui fais battre mon cœur. Naruto se tient à quelques mètres de moi, debout sur l'eau lui aussi. J'essaye de plaisanter, de trouver quelque chose avant de reprendre le combat, je suis encore incapable de bouger, il faut que je gagne du temps, le coup précédent ainsi que ma chute m'ont été fatales.

- Je croyais...que tu voulais devenir Hokage...n'est-ce pas ton plus grand rêve, abruti...

C'était une affirmation. Il rit doucement :

- Tu crois sincèrement que le conseil du village m'aurait laissé devenir Hokage ? Moi ? Le monstre ? Le démon qu'ils haïssent tant, ce démon qui a tué des milliers de villageois, ninjas ou non, il y a douze ans ?

J'écarquille les yeux, et le regarde déconcerté avant de murmurer doucement :

- Le Kyuubi ? Tu es le réceptacle du Kyuubi ?

- Tu ne l'avais pas deviné ? Toi, le génie capable de voir mes souvenirs ?

Un éclair soudain frappe mon esprit, c'est vrai...je...je ne les entends plus...non...qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ? Ce n'était que temporaire ? Non, non, non, il faut que je sache !

- As-tu repris de la drogue ? Demande-je dans un souffle.

Un silence. Il paraît surpris. Puis soudain, son regard redevient glacial :

- Non. A présent je n'en ai plus besoin. Kamui a dit qu'il m'aiderait...

- C'EST FAUX ! CE NE SONT QUE DES MENSONGES !

Un vent violent dans ma direction, le vent qu'a produit mon adversaire en venant jusqu'à moi. Naruto me prend par le cou, un clone à côté de lui. Il m'étrangle, ma respiration devient de plus en plus difficile.

- Na...naru...to...

Je le supplie du regard.

- Cette fois c'est moi qui vais gagner contre toi. Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui vais avoir le beau rôle.

Il forme un orbe tourbillonnant dans sa main droite, une technique qu'il a appris de Jiraya-sensei en venant chercher la future Godaime. Je me souviens avoir été jaloux de cette technique, c'est pourquoi j'avais demandé à Kakashi-sensei de m'apprendre le chidori. J'ai été stupide.  
Je ferme doucement les yeux, et murmure :

- Pourquoi...est-ce que...ça finit comme ça...? Hein...Naruto ?

- Parce que j'ai été stupide, j'ai été stupide de croire que le destin n'existait pas. Je devais partir Sasuke, pour vous protéger, tous.

- De quoi ?

- De moi.

Un hurlement. Le mien. Naruto vient de pénétrer son rasengan dans mon épaule gauche. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas directement visé le cœur ?  
Il me relâche. Me laissant flotter dans l'eau. Difficilement j'essaye de reprendre mes esprits, je tente de rejoindre la rive, arrivé à celle-ci, je me lève, le souffle court. Je saigne beaucoup, ce combat à durer trop longtemps, je ne vais pas tenir.  
Il est en train de gagner. Il en est hors de question ! La rage m'habite soudain, je sens la marque faire son œuvre.  
Le sceau que m'a laissé Orochimaru, ce sceau qui m'a fait hésiter à le rejoindre pour venger ma famille. Je me retourne face à Naruto, la marque s'empare rapidement de moi, mes yeux me brûlent mais cette impression de puissance remplis mes veines d'une façon agréable. Naruto me fixe, stupéfait.

- Pour toi, grâce à toi, à cause de toi...j'ai abandonné ma vengeance...A CAUSE DE TOI ! J'AI TOUT ABANDONNE ! TU ENTENDS ?! IMBECILE !

Je hurle ma rage, je l'entends déglutir et le vois se jeter sur moi. Oui, je peux le voir cette fois, je peux voir tous ces mouvements, mon sharingan s'est amélioré en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il n'arrive pas à me toucher, je lui souris d'un air narquois, la rage me fait faire n'importe quoi.

- Tu n'iras nulle part...

Alors qu'il tendait son poing pour me frapper à la joue, je lui prends sa main et l'attire vers moi. Son menton dans ma main droite, son poing dans ma main gauche. Yeux dans les yeux, je l'observe. Ses yeux sont rouges, la couleur du sang, ses pupilles sont fendues. La marque s'étend sur tout mon corps, jusqu'à recouvrir tout mon visage. Quelques secondes s'écoulent lentement avant je ne porte ses lèvres sur les miennes. L'embrassant passionnément, lui donnant tout l'amour et la haine que je lui porte. J'ai fermé les yeux, fronçant les sourcils. Brusquement il se met à se débattre comme se rendant enfin compte de se qui passe entre nous. Je veux nous lier à jamais par ce baiser, il l'a comprit et le refuse. Avec sa main gauche, Naruto me frappe à l'épaule, là où se trouve ma récente blessure. Il me mord la lèvre inférieure. Je crie ma douleur. Je me retrouve à genoux, une main sur mon épaule. L'autre essuyant le filet de sang qui s'échappe de sa lèvre. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, je suis déchiré. C'était notre premier baiser, et il m'a repoussé.

- Je t'aime Naruto, j'ai tout abandonné pour toi.

- Justement...

Je me relève péniblement. Et le fixe, sa colère est grande. Du chakra rouge l'enveloppe comme une protection inviolable.

- C'est parce que tu m'aimes que je dois briser ce lien. Je te connais, Sasuke, tu es quelqu'un de possessif. Je sais que tu serais capable de m'enfermer pour me garder près de toi.

Je souris doucement. Il n'a pas tort. Mais je ne vois pas où il veut en venir. Je fais un pas, il recule et reprends d'une voix froide et sèche :

- Je ne veux plus que l'on m'enferme.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, mon cœur se met à battre plus vite. Quoi ? Qu'à t-il dit ? Doucement, je vois le manteau de chakra rouge prendre forme, une queue, des oreilles, des griffes. Ses dents se sont allongées, les marques sur ses joues se sont élargies.

- _Ma liberté...c'est tout ce que j'ai..._

Les coups, plus violents se succèdent de nouveaux. Je les encaisse alors qu'il continu enragé :

- Je ne veux plus que l'on me traite de monstre ! Je veux pouvoir contrôler Kyuubi ! Je veux pouvoir vivre libre sans me soucier que je pourrais tuer quelqu'un que j'aime ! Sans m'en rendre compte !

Il est essoufflé, ses larmes, ses sanglots il ne se contrôle plus. Il me hurle ces paroles qui me rendent profondément triste. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, mais je sais qu'il ne me laissera plus de chance de l'approcher.

Pourtant je n'abandonnerais pas moi non plus. J'arrive à le propulser à l'autre bout de la vallée.

- Je peux t'aider...Naruto...j'ai envie de t'aimer, de te protéger...si tu me le demandes je le ferais, mais ne fais pas cette bêtise que tu regretteras toute ta vie.

Il fait apparaître un orbe tourbillonnant pour la deuxième fois, de mon côté je crée un chidori.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'aimer ! Je ne te demande pas de me protéger ! Je te demande juste de me laisser partir ! SASUKE ! JE NE T'AIME PAS !

Mon sang me monte à la tête. Je sais que ce sera le dernier coup, je dois gagner. Je ne l'écoute pas, je ne dois pas.

- Tu aimes un monstre, Sasuke. Crois-moi, tu dois m'oublier, au fond de toi tu sais que cet amour est irraisonnable.

- Parce que ton départ est raisonnable peut-être ?!

Il soupire.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est...tu ne peux pas me comprendre. Cet homme m'aidera, je le sais, je le sens. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.

- Tu es trop naïf.

Un silence, le dernier. Nous nous élançons, l'un contre l'autre, notre attaque en avant. L'impact est violent.  
Je me souviens du noir, de la pluie fine sur mon visage, je me souviens de mots prononcés par cette voix aimante que j'aime tant...

_"Je suis désolé..."_

Je me souviens de cette odeur, une odeur que je ne sentirai plus jamais...Je ne peux plus bouger, le noir me paralyse.  
Je ne veux pas y croire...tu as disparu...tu m'as quitté.

- Alors ? Kakashi-sensei où est Naruto Uzumaki ?

Je sens le vent me fouetter le visage. Je suis sur le dos de mon sensei, je le sens hocher la tête d'un signe négatif.  
J'ai envie de hurler ton nom pour ne plus entendre mon cœur qui se déchire.

~~##~~

Conscience : ...

Sasu : ...

Naru : ...

Auteur Dégénérée : ...euh...pas taper...?

Conscience : Je...sais pas quoi te dire là...j'ai envie de te frapper ! è_é Et de pleurer à la fois TT_TT

Sasu : ...moi j'ai surtout envie de la frapper...

Naru : ...moi aussi.

Auteur Dégénérée *se sauve en courant* : CHUUUUUUCK ! VIENS ME SAUVER !

Conscience : Y_Y Du grand n'importe quoi...reviews ? Et vous inquiétez pas hein ! Cette fic est pas finie !


	11. Espoir

**Fiction :** Derrière Tes Sourires

**Auteur :** SasuXxNaru---loOveuh ! n__n

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Hello ! n___n Et oui cette fic est looooiiiiiin d'être finie ! XD C'est pas de chance hein ? (Conscience : U_U Tu dis ça mais tu dis rien...)  
x') Tu mérites ta place de Conscience, Conscience !  
(Conscience : ù_ù Je sais, je sais...) XD Ça va les chevilles ? (Conscience : ...---boude)  
Bon aller sans plus attendre la suite !

Chapitre 11 : Espoir

Je regarde le plafond. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, ni où je suis. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça, il y a quelques années. Un déchirement, une douleur laissant place à la haine. Je sens encore les traces des larmes séchées sur mes joues, j'ai la gorge enrouée à force d'avoir trop crié. J'ai perdu quelqu'un qui m'est chère une fois de plus. Je me sens misérable, faible, impuissant.

- Comment vont-ils ?

Une voix étouffée, elle provient de derrière un mur de cette chambre, si blanche, si triste.

- Naruto est...partit, et Sasuke est au plus mal psychologiquement, nous avons eu du mal à le calmer. Evidemment il ne pourra pas s'entraîner avant un bon moment, ses blessures sont sérieuses.

- Qu-quoi ?!

Je ferme les yeux et étouffe un sanglot. J'ai beau vouloir hurlé, il ne reviendra pas, je le sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

J'entends un léger grincement, puis un claquement. Des pas se rapprochent de moi, Sakura est là, toute déboussolée. Elle craque en me voyant ainsi, couvert de bandages.

- Sasuke...dis-moi qu'il est encore là...

Je détourne la tête vers la fenêtre, elle éclate en sanglot.

- Mais...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé...? Pourquoi ?

Je fixe obstinément la vitre, ne voulant pas répondre, ne voulant pas pleurer avec elle. Je dois être fort pour nous deux, je dois garder mon calme. Instinctivement je m'agrippe aux draps.  
Je risque un regard vers Sakura, je m'en rends compte clairement : entendre les pensées n'était que temporaire. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir un vide dans mon estomac, je m'y étais habitué, ça fait bizarre. Puis soudain je me souviens de la fois où je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital la première fois, lorsque j'ai entendu quelques bribes de _ses_ pensées.

_[...j'en...marre...]_

Il manquait sûrement de drogue à ce moment-là, il n'était pas vraiment là pour me rendre visite, enfin je ne l'espère pas. Ce qui me met encore plus en rogne, c'est le fait que je n'ai rien remarqué avant. Mes sentiments pour lui, ainsi que...ses problèmes...avec le démon Kyuubi qu'il a en lui. Je suis un bel imbécile.

- Sasuke-kun...dis quelque chose...

Je reste dans ce silence, ce même silence qui me rappelle ma tristesse et ma colère dans lesquels je me suis enfermé il y a sept ans. Ce même silence dans lequel je pouvais me permettre de penser à eux.  
Subitement je me mets en position assise, le regard déterminé porté vers le dehors.  
Naruto n'est pas mort, pas comme eux ! Il peut toujours revenir !

- Nous n'avons pas à l'attendre, Sakura, dis-je enfin.

Elle relève la tête, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Je le ramènerai et en passant il prendra mon poing dans la figure.

Elle sourit légèrement, soulagée de me voir ouvrir la bouche, soulagée de ne pas me voir perdre espoir.

Plusieurs semaines ont passé depuis ma "séquestration" à l'hôpital, je n'en pouvais plus d'être enfermé alors que j'avais mieux à faire. Evidemment, dès ma sortie, je suis allé voir Tsunade-sama, mais quand j'ai voulu lui demander de partir à la recherche de Naruto :

- Pas question !

Elle me regarde d'un air sévère mais compatissant à la fois.

- Quoi ?! Mais ! Godaime-sama, il s'agit de Naruto ! Votre plus probable successeur, vous l'avez oublié ?!

Elle soupire, et ferme les yeux semblant réfléchir intensément, je l'entends murmurer :

- Je n'avais pas prévu que tu ailles le chercher...

Je fais les yeux ronds, et serre les poings :

- Que cela veut-il dire ? Dis-je d'un ton calme et froid. Vous étiez au courant ?!

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Soudain, elle se lève et scrute dans chaque coin de la pièce, puis après quelques minutes, elle me chuchote :

- Oui. Suis-moi.

Elle se rapproche de moi, et sans que je ne puisse protester, elle m'entraîne dans une salle annexe au bureau. Je n'avais pas remarqué cette porte. Elle referme l'ouverture derrière nous et allume la lumière. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre. Une pièce secrète et étroite, les murs sont recouverts de cadres protégeant de vieilles photos du temps. Une petite table, deux fauteuils l'un en face de l'autre et une chaise dans un coin. Je la regarde avec attention, plusieurs questions me tourmentent, mais elle n'en à que faire et s'assit sur un des fauteuils bourré de mousse.

- Le conseil n'est pas au courant, je suis obligé de le leur cacher, mais j'estime qu'en effet tu as le droit de savoir.

Je me souviens alors d'un détail, croisant les bras, je déclare :

- Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs m'a dit que vous saviez, je ne l'ai pas cru.

- Non, il avait raison. Nataku était venu chercher Naruto, bien que celui-ci ne fût pas du tout d'accord. Je n'avais vraiment pas prévu que tu sois mêlé à tout ça. D'ailleurs...depuis quand t'intéresses-tu autant à Naruto ?

Je rougis et détourne la tête fuyant cette interrogation, pourtant je peux voir son sourire carnassier. Le Hokage m'invite à m'asseoir, j'accepte, mais je ne suis pas rassuré, elle me fixe toujours avec ce regard malicieux.

- Je vois...fait-elle avec plein de sous-entendus.

Je me racle la gorge, la situation est devenue gênante tout d'un coup, j'essaye vainement de changer de conversation :

- La décoration laisse à désirer ici.

Je me trouve minable d'un coup. Elle éclate de rire.

- Je voyais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous ces derniers temps, mais je ne pensais pas à de l'amour.

Je rougis davantage, visiblement encore plus gêné que le Hokage me pause des questions sur ma vie sentimentale, chose qui ne la regarde absolument pas !

- Même si je suis étonné que Naruto t'ai laissé, lui qui...

- Ce-ce n'est pas réciproque. Coupe-je.

Elle fait les yeux ronds et soupire. Soudain La Godaime se lève fixant des photos, des portraits des précédents Hokages, surtout ceux du Shodaime et du Nidaime.  
Je la vois, froncer les sourcils. Je brise soudain le silence :

- Tsunade-sama...qui est Kamui ?

Une question, celle qui me tourmente le plus. La seule chose que je sais de lui c'est qu'il est le père adoptif de Naruto, celui-ci se dit avoir été vendu par les villageois, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi. Il y a vraiment beaucoup trop de mystère qui rôdent autour de cet homme.

- Le conseil a peur de lui.

Je la fixe les yeux ronds, alors qu'elle se rassoit. Elle poursuit pensive :

- J'ai bien sûr fais des recherches à son sujet, avant de le laisser emmener Naruto.

- Vous l'avez vu ?

Elle se me scrute intensément, voyant mon air interrogatif et avide d'en savoir plus.

- Non. Je n'ai vu que l'un de ses élève, Nataku. Mes recherches n'ont presque rien donné, enfin suffisamment pour comprendre pas mal de choses. J'ai dû chercher vraiment loin pour avoir ces informations, le conseil avait pris la peine de tout effacer, ou presque.

Je hausse un sourcil. Elle continue, son regard se fait soudain sérieux, je peux même y percevoir une lueur de peur.

- Promets-moi que ce que je vais te révéler ne quittera pas cette pièce Sasuke.

J'acquiesce d'un signe positif.

- Il était ninja. Il y a très longtemps, avant même que Konoha ait été fondé.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur, mon sang ne fait plus qu'un tour.

- Toute son existence à été effacée des mémoires, mais j'ai pu découvrir un précieux document qui a été délaissé au fond de la bibliothèque, chose qui m'étonne d'ailleurs.

Elle inspire profondément, me laissant deviner qu'elle ne revient pas elle-même de se qu'elle a pu découvrir :

- Senju Harashima, le Shodaime, le Nidaime et Kamui Omaru, je ne sais pas si c'est son véritable nom, étaient très amis. Il a eu bien sûr Madara Uchiwa, meilleur ami du Shodaime. Tous les quatre ont contribué à la fondation de Konoha. Mais Madara Uchiwa et Kamui ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Du coup, Kamui est partit pour une raison qui m'est inconnue. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais je ne te cache pas que son existence me trouble.

Elle attend une réaction de ma part. Je reste figé face à cette révélation, n'y croyant pas :

- Mais alors il est...non c'est pas possible...Il faudrait être...

- Immortel.

Je marche depuis plusieurs heures, et je ne sais pas vraiment où je vais, seul mon instinct me guide. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un état second. J'ai abandonné mon village, mon équipe, ma vie de ninja, mon rêve, et Sasuke...  
Tout ça en un seul combat, et étrangement je me sens bien. Comme s'il n'y avait plus de limites, de règles. Je me sens libre, et ça me rend heureux.

- Sasuke...je suis désolé, mais crois-moi cette liberté, j'aimerais la savourer...

J'inspire profondément, et continu d'avancer lentement dans cette forêt dense. J'aime cette odeur, l'odeur de ses feuilles, de ses écorces, en fermant les yeux je lève la tête vers le ciel.

- Salut Naruto !

Je sursaute, je ne l'ai même pas senti arrivé, je croise ses yeux vert, ils sont souriants, comme la dernière fois. Nataku.

- Alors ? C'est sympa comme endroit, hein ?

Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Il rit doucement.

- Ça te rappelle rien ?

Je regarde autour de moi avec attention. En effet, cette forêt me dit quelque chose. J'y allais souvent enfant, me réfugier entre ces deux énormes racines justes en face de moi et m'y endormir. Je me suis toujours senti apaisé ici, comme si les larmes que je laissais couler étaient un secret entre moi et ces arbres, arbres qui m'ont écouté pleurer en silence pendant si longtemps.

- Nous sommes encore à Konoha ? Demande-je.

- A la frontière. Mais te bile surtout pas ! T'as qu'à me suivre !

Il se détourne de moi et ouvre la marche. Il a les mains dans les poches et avance d'un pas très décontracté, moi je me sens stressé tout d'un coup. Lui n'arrête pas de parler depuis que nous sommes partis.

- J'adore ton look ! Le problème c'est que le orange c'est trop voyant ! Moi j'adore le vert, et en plus c'est super pour le camouflage. Toi t'as pas de pot, faudrait vivre sur Mars pour pas te voir ! Ahahahaha !

Il dégage une aura rassurante et amicale, même si j'ai très envie de lui donner mon poing dans la figure.

- Répète un peu pour voir !

- Calmos mec ! On rigole ! Ahahahaha ! Sur Mars...ahahaha ! Mort de rire !

Il est hilare, se tenant les côtes. Moi je le regarde d'un air assassin.

- Tu m'éclates avec ta combi orange ! Sérieux ! Ahahaha ! T'étonne pas qu'on se fout de ta gueule après !

Et lui qui disait aimer mon look...

- NA-TA-KU !

J'ai envie de l'étriper ! Elle est trèèès jolie ma tenue orange ! Ça me permet de me détacher des autres ! (Auteur Dégénérée : XD A ça pour sûr ! Hum hum, oui oui je m'en vais.) Ce mec m'énerve même s'il est très sympa et qu'il m'a fait oublier mon stress et ma culpabilité. Dans l'agitation, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que nous avons passé la frontière depuis un bon moment. Je m'apprête à le frapper quand soudain une voix douce et calme s'élève :

- Nataku...arrête de l'embêter.

Une femme fait son apparition nous coupant la route, suivit de près par une adolescente un peu plus petite que Nataku. Elles sont l'opposée. La jeune femme ne fait aucun geste, elle a un air absent et ses yeux bleus foncés montrent une profonde tristesse, ses cheveux bouclés et bruns sont emportés par le vent dégageant un parfum de lilas. Quant à la jeune fille, elle galope partout autour de Nataku en dansant presque, elle m'a l'air très enfantine et extravertie, son visage est doux, ses yeux sont...jaune, quant à ses cheveux, ils sont gris et coupés en dégradés court. Je recule d'un pas, n'étant pas sûr s'il s'agit d'ennemis ou pas. Je sens des chakras instables s'échapper d'elles, je ne me sens pas rassuré.

- Naruto, je te présente Tohru et Yume. Tous les trois nous sommes des démons et aussi les protégés de Kamui.

Ils me sourient, essayant de me mettre à l'aise.

- Quand tu dis "démon"...tu veux dire des réceptacles de démons ?

Ils se regardent puis, la jeune femme, Tohru, me répond d'un ton très calme :

- Non pas vraiment. Il existe des êtres dotés de chakra incontrôlables qu'ils ont dès la naissance. Tu as dû le ressentir aisément. Ils sont rares mais existent bel et bien. Comme ils sont imprévisibles et destructeurs, on les appelle démon.

- En effet, je l'ai senti..mais...je n'en ai jamais entendu parler...

- Parce qu'on n'en parle pas.

Pourtant Nataku...c'est différent je n'ai pas senti ce chakra instable qu'il devrait dégager. Serait-ce grâce à un entraînement ? Je le regarde, il a deviné le fait que je me pose des questions, il baisse la tête mais la relève et me sourit...faussement.  
C'est louche.

- Bon on va pas faire attendre le vieux trop longtemps ! Sinon il va finir par mourir de vieillesse !

- Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Fait Yume pour la première fois, elle paraît concentré, regardant en l'air le doigt sur son menton.

- De quoi ? Partir d'ici ? Demande Nataku en haussant un sourcil.

- Mais non ! Que Kamui meurt de vieillesse ! Tu sais très bien, qu'il est immortel !

Ils rient. Et moi...ben je suis sur le cul. Bordel...c'est qui ce Kamui au final ?!

~~##~~

Auteur Dégénérée : Doucement le voile se lève à propos de Kamui....n___n Je compte faire durer ça longtemps !

Conscience : TT_TT Dis-le à moi !

Auteur Dégénérée : u___u Non désolé ! Les secrets de l'auteur restent SE-CRET !

Sasu : è_é Y en a marre de tout ce mystère ! Et en plus Naruto est partit ! *serre Naruto contre lui* Zeeee Veuuuu paaaaas !

Naru : U_U" Et voilà il fait le gamin...Moi c'est Tohru et Yume qui m'inquiètent...

Auteur Dégénérée : XD Y a pas de raison crois-moi ! Ce ne sont que des personnages secondaires !

Naru *toujours contre Sasuke* : Mouaih...reviews ?


	12. Le Chêne, une nouvelle maison

**Fiction :** Derrière Tes Sourires

**Auteur :** SasuXxNaru---LoOveuh ! n___n

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

n___n Hey ! Au revoir à tous et toutes mes condoléances ! Je n'espère pas votre bonheur mais plutôt une mort douloureuse et lente ! (Conscience : U_U Momo-Chan...je crois que tu devrais arrêter de dire le contraire de ce que tu penses, tu vas les blesser...)  
x( ---n'écoute pas. Je me fous de mon avenir ! Sérieux vivre sous les ponts est d'un confortable ! J'aime me rouler dans la boue et me faire piquer par des guêpes ! (Conscience : Y_Y...je dis ça, mais...je dis rien, hein...surtout ne m'écoute pas !)  
Oo Oui ? Conscience ? (Conscience : U____U Ah ! Moi et l'art de la psychologie inversée !)  
u____u Bon comme vous n'êtes pas gentils avec moi ! Je ne vous présente pas la suite :

Chapitre 12 : Le Chêne, une nouvelle maison.

Ma chambre, lieu impersonnel et vide. Je me trouve allongé dans mon lit, le regard sur le plafond, les mains derrière ma tête.  
Immortel...et en plus il a connu trois grands ninjas à l'origine de la fondation de Konoha. Non, finalement peut-être est-il lui-même un grand ninja non reconnu ! Mais si Naruto est parti avec lui, alors il deviendra super fort... Je me lève soudain, sortant de mes pensées et de mes couvertures par la même occasion. Je tourne mes yeux vers la petite table de nuit, où repose un cadre. La photo de l'équipe sept...Avant.  
Je serre les poings. Je n'ai pas le droit de partir à sa recherche, mais je le retrouverais d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais avant, il faut que je m'entraîne durement. Il faut que je devienne beaucoup plus fort que lui.  
D'un geste vif et décidé je sors de mon lit et me prépare. Puis je sors de chez moi.  
Il faut que j'aille voir Kakashi-Sensei d'urgence.

Un chêne. Un énorme chêne centenaire voir plus. Je reste ébahi face à ce végétal extraordinaire. Mais bon, ça reste un arbre quand même.

- Il est top, hein ? Me chuchote Nataku tout fier.

- Pourquoi on s'arrête ici ?

En effet tous les trois s'étaient plantés devant cet arbre sans raison alors que moi je poursuivais ma route avant que Nataku me prenne violemment par le bras.

- C'est notre repère, notre maison. Dit-il avec un ton plein de tendresse.

- Un chêne...? Fais-je en levant un sourcil sceptique.

- Ouaip ! S'exclame Yume avant de galoper vers le tronc immense. Elle me sourit avec un air malicieux et pose sa main sur l'écorce. Deux minutes passent et je me fous de leurs gueules :

- Ahahah ! Vous avez l'air super malin comme ça ! Ahaha...ah ?

Une porte se forme tout d'un coup, le vent souffle, tourbillonnant autour de l'arbre gigantesque, je me sens transporté, comme flottant dans un autre monde. Si ma bouche avait été assez grande, ma lèvre inférieure aurait touché le sol.  
Yume me regarde en souriant puis disparaît dans l'arbre suivit de Tohru. Nataku me fait signe d'y aller, c'est donc à mon tour...ouaih on va y aller...c'est partit...!

- Bon tu avances ?

Je me retourne face à Nataku, le regard mauvais. Puis je déglutis, m'avançant d'un pas mal assuré vers la porte, je la franchis d'un pied, mais...je ne trouve pas de sol pour le poser...Je me tourne de nouveau face à Nataku avec un air interrogatif et passablement effrayé. Il me regarde d'un œil diabolique :

- Ça, c'est pour t'être foutu de notre gueule tout à l'heure !

Il me pousse violemment à l'intérieur et je me mets à hurler en fermant les yeux. Tu parles d'un ninja...Soudain, je me sens glisser. Nataku est mort de rire derrière moi.

- Youhou ! Trop cool ! Ahahaha ! Tu trouves pas ça fun Naruto ?!

- Si si. Dis-je d'un ton faussement joyeux alors que je glisse à une vitesse folle sur l'espèce de toboggan.  
En temps normal ça m'aurait fait rire, je me serais même éclaté. Mais l'idée de revoir Kamui me prend aux tripes. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il s'agit tout de même de mon père adoptif, mais je n'arrive pas trop à me faire à cette idée. Il y a tant de questions que j'aimerais lui poser, la première est celle qui me tourmente le plus en ce moment : Comment et pourquoi est-il immortel ? Au départ je n'avais pas cru Yume quand elle a dit ça, mais ils avaient l'air tellement sérieux que finalement j'ai hésité.  
Soudain je vois de la lumière et n'ai pas le temps de réaliser que déjà je me retrouve projeté sur de la mousse humide qui avaient poussée sur une paroi de l'arbre.

- Beurk !

- Naruto, c'est la nature, va falloir t'y faire ! Me dit Nataku en riant.

Mais comment a-t-il fait pour éviter de se faire projeter comme ça !? Je redescends et me trouve dans un état déplorable, je suis tout vert. On dirait Lee après un combat. Je souris à cette comparaison.

- Aller ! Grouille !

Nataku me prend par le bras et m'entraîne dans un tunnel, je touche les parois, de la mousse évidemment, des racines, de l'écorce...on est vraiment dans un arbre. Puis soudain, je sens de la pierre, sans doute un mur.  
Un souterrain, j'aurais dû m'en douter.  
J'aperçois de la lumière au loin, Nataku sifflote un air mélodieux et joyeux, il est totalement décontracté, ça se voit qu'il est habitué aux lieux.

- Dis Nataku, depuis quand tu vis ici ?

Il me regarde en souriant :

- Depuis...pas mal de temps. Je crois que j'avais trois ans quand Kamui m'a recueilli.

Je le regarde les yeux ronds.

- Il est comme un père pour moi. Poursuit-il.

- Je vois...

Je baisse la tête, regardant mes pieds, ainsi il est orphelin lui aussi, ou peut-être que ses parents l'ont abandonné. Je repense soudain à tout à l'heure, lorsque Tohru m'a dit qu'ils étaient démons.

- Nataku ? Euh...tu es un démon ?

Il s'arrête et me fixe d'un air presque sévère :

- ...non. En vérité, je suis comme toi mais ce serait compliqué à expliquer ! Ahahaha !

Il se remet à rire sans raison. Moi je veux en savoir plus, j'insiste :

- Tu es un Jinchuuriki alors...lequel ? Moi tu dois l'avoir deviné c'est le Kyuubi.

Il ne répond pas. Nous sommes arrivés dans un couloir illuminés par des torches. Il tourne à une intersection et finit par me déclarer d'un ton sérieux :

- Réponds à mes questions, je répondrais aux tiennes.

J'hésite un instant, mais ma curiosité l'emporte. Nous passons une porte et je demande sans avoir réalisé où je suis :

- Qui es-tu en réalité ?

Il me sourit, puis en silence il tourne son regard droit devant lui :

- Bonjour Kamui ! Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé tout seul ?

Je me fige sur place, puis lentement je dirige mes yeux vers lui. Cet homme que j'ai vu il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il a un sourire radieux et sincère. Il est assit dans un fauteuil, puis d'un geste dynamique se lève et marche vers moi, ne pouvant dissimuler sa joie.

- Je suis vraiment content de te voir !

- On s'est vu hier...

Il me sourit tendrement et me prend dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, je reste paralysé, les bras ballants la tête contre son cœur qui bats doucement, comme une mélodieux que l'on joue pour endormir les enfants. Je me sens apaisé, comme si rien n'allait m'arriver. Je ferme les yeux, déconnecté du monde.

**"Pourquoi je le déteste ?"**

Je ne sais même plus pourquoi. J'ai tout simplement l'impression d'être dans les bras de mon père...mon père.

- Je t'assure, Naruto, tu as fais le bon choix.

J'ai besoin de sommeil, cela fait trop longtemps que je suis debout. D'ailleurs je dis d'une voix endormie :

- Que vas-tu m'apprendre ?

- Contrôler le Kyuubi, te rendre fort et sage, te rendre libre.

J'écarquille les yeux.

- En bref, faire de toi un homme capable de réaliser ses rêves.

Nous nous écartons l'un de l'autre. Mes yeux se tournent vers les siens, ils sont souriants et sincères. Un silence. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Cet homme que je voulais tuer, que je haïssais le plus au monde, veux me donner ce que je souhaite le plus.

- Moi aussi ! Je veux un câlin !

Nataku se jette dans les bras de Kamui qui rit aux éclats. Je regarde alors autour de moi. On dirait un salon, des tapis rouge aux motifs avec pleins d'arabesques noirs ou dorées, accrochés aux murs, posés au sol. Des fauteuils, un grand canapé et une longue table basse. Un endroit chaleureux et qui invite au repos.

- Viens Naruto, je vais te faire visiter. Dis soudain Kamui.

Je le suis sans rien dire, tandis que Nataku disparaît passant une porte. Il a esquivé ma question...bah ! J'aurais bien sa réponse un moment où un autre !  
Kamui m'entraîne dans plusieurs couloirs, pour s'arrêter devant l'un deux, peint en vert pâle, des lumières électriques au plafond. L'ambiance n'est plus la même, en effet il s'agit bien d'une maison. Il me montre une porte et l'ouvre :

- Ta chambre. Elle est juste à côté de la cuisine et salle à manger au bout du couloir.

Je fais un tour à l'intérieur de ma chambre, évidemment pas de fenêtre, un lit deux places au fond de la pièce, à ma gauche une salle de bain classique. Un canapé à droite du lit. Les murs sont recouverts de tapis rouge ou orange à motifs or, un peu comme dans le salon.  
J'aime bien cet endroit. Je me tourne vers Kamui, il a l'air content de ma réaction et voit bien que j'apprécie mon nouvel habitat.

- Où vas se passé mon entraînement ? Demande-je.

- Suis-moi.

Ce que je fais. Toujours des couloirs, des intersections...je sens que je vais me perdre les premiers jours...  
Soudain une immense arène se dresse devant mes yeux des gradins autour d'elle. Je peux aussi voir Nataku et Yume se battre gentiment dans l'arène.

- C'est...gigantesque...fais-je impressionné.

- N'est-ce pas ? Mais avec le petit monde que nous avons c'est nécessaire. Dit-il en souriant.

- Nanananèreuh ! Essaye toujours !

Ça c'est la voix de Nataku. Je m'avance pour m'accouder à la barre et regarde Yume et Nataku se battre. Elle est à bout de souffle et est très énervée.

- Tu vas voir ta face ! Crétin !

- J'attends...

Il croise les bras, en souriant avec sadisme. J'ai plus l'impression d'assister à un jeu de récréation qu'à un combat. Kamui rit doucement en venant à côté de moi.

- Ils sont amusants.

Un silence. Je peux voir Nataku tirer la langue à son adversaire qui essaye vainement de le toucher. Puis soudain :

- Dis-moi Naruto, comment s'est passé ton combat entre ton ami et toi ?

Je baisse la tête. Mes cheveux recouvrant mes yeux, j'aurais aimé ne pas me rappeler, non vraiment pas.

- C'était...douloureux...

Il pose un regard doux sur moi :

- Ça fait toujours mal de faire souffrir ceux que l'on aime...

- Mais je ne l'aime pas !

Il fait les yeux ronds, ne comprenant pas. Je deviens rouge écrevisse, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Il ne voulait sûrement pas parler d'amour.

- Euh...enfin...je veux dire...

Il se baisse un peu, comme m'invitant à la confidence.

- C'est toujours ceux qui le nie, qui aiment le plus...

De la fumée s'échappe de mes oreilles. Il se met à rire doucement, puis m'ébouriffe les cheveux d'un geste affectueux. J'essaye de ne pas me disperser en essayant d'effacer le visage de Sasuke de ma tête, et pose cette question :

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous êtes immortel ?

Il me regarde étonné, puis se remet à rire :

- Oui. Mais mon histoire est compliquée, je te la raconterais peut-être...un jour.

Un silence de nouveau, j'insiste du regard il ne bouge pas, fixant Nataku et Yume.

- Et Nataku ? Quelle est son histoire ?

Il respire doucement, son menton dans une main, le coude reposant sur la barre de bois.

- Beaucoup de questions, hein ?

Je hoche la tête d'un signe affirmatif.

- Je n'arrête pas de m'en poser depuis que vous êtes réapparut dans ma vie. Je ne sais rien de vous, ni de Nataku, ni de Yume ni de Tohru. Et j'ai peur de ne pouvoir vous faire confiance si on ne me dit rien.

Il soupire :

- Ta réaction est juste.

Je fixe ses yeux, d'un bleu pâle. Il les ferme un instant, il n'y a plus que les plaintes de Yume et les rires moqueurs de Nataku, pourtant je n'y fais pas attention, trop concentré sur Kamui.

- Tu sauras tout, je te le promets. Mais pas aujourd'hui, tu dois te reposer.

Je baisse la tête.

- Pourquoi ?

Ma question l'étonne, mais il reste silencieux.

- Nataku m'a dit que vous l'aviez recueilli alors qu'il avait trois ans, pourquoi ?

- Je te l'ai dit à l'instant, tu sauras tout, pas maintenant. Tu es vraiment têtu ma parole !

Je n'ai toujours pas relevé les yeux vers lui. Fronçant les sourcils, c'est vrai, je suis têtu mais je veux vraiment savoir.

- Pourquoi m'avoir adopté ? Qu'est-ce que vous gagnez à m'aider ? Vous êtes qui au juste ?

Il me sourit tendrement.

- On ne m'a jamais proposé de t'adopter, c'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative et les villageois étaient plutôt ravi de mon décision, mais ça tu sais pourquoi.

Un silence, il ne semble pas vouloir poursuivre. Je grimace :

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à mes questions.

- Plus tard, Naruto. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Il commence à disparaître dans une fumée légère, une nouvelle fois.

- Nous débuterons l'entraînement à sept heures tapante demain, ne sois pas en retard.

Je vais chez Kakashi-Sensei, bien décidé à lui demandé de m'entraîner. Quand Sakura vient interrompre ma marche. Elle ne s'en est pas remise, ça se voit. Ses yeux sont rouges et ses lèvres tremblent encore un peu. Elle me dit en bégayant :

- Où...où t-tu vas ?

- Chez Kakashi-Sensei, je veux qu'il m'entraîne.

Elle baisse la tête et un silence se fait, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne suis pas doué pour consoler les autres.

- Sakura...euh...si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, nous sommes amis alors...

D'un geste vif elle relève son visage, me fixant les larmes aux yeux :

- Je...ne pensais pas ressentir cela à son départ. J'ai toujours cru que je t'aimais, je l'ai toujours laissé de côté. Et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je commence à réaliser...je n'ai qu'une envie c'est d'aller le rejoindre et lui dire à quel point je...

Elle se met à sangloter. Au fond je le savais, les premiers jours quand j'entendais encore les pensées, elle pensait parfois à Naruto. Des pensées très différentes de celles qui me concernaient, il y avait de la tendresse, elle s'énervait parfois pour rien quand il s'agissait de lui. Elle l'aime, et elle s'en ai rendu compte. J'ai été égoïste envers Sakura, je ne voulais pas qu'elle le dire à Naruto, je ne voulais la voir lui tenir la main, je n'ai pas pris compte de ses sentiments, ni ceux de Naruto.  
Je suis vraiment un parfais nombriliste doublé d'un imbécile.

- Je l'aime, tu sais...j'aime sincèrement Naruto. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant.

Mais ses mots me font mal, je ne peux m'empêcher de les haïr, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir lui dire de se taire, de lui dire que Naruto m'appartient.  
Je suis un éternel égoïste. Naruto avait totalement raison, je n'aurais pas hésité à l'emprisonner pour le garder près de moi.

- Sakura...s'il te plaît.

- Alors, moi aussi, je vais devenir forte, pour lui, pour qu'il revienne, je le lui dirais à son retour.

Son regard a changé, elle semble déterminée plus que jamais. Ma bouche reste entrouverte, un peu surpris par ses yeux verts qui me font face.

- On verra bien qui de nous deux aura son coeur, Sasuke ! Nous sommes rivaux dorénavant !

Et elle repart, tournant les talons, se dirigeant vers la tour des Hokages. Elle a deviné...mais après tout ce n'est pas plus mal. Je la regarde s'éloigner, puis je me tourne vers le lieu d'habitat de mon sensei. Tu verras Sakura, nous deviendrons fort tous les deux, mais...  
J'aime trop Naruto pour te le laisser.

~~##~~

Auteur Dégénérée : :D Pfiou ! Super long à écrire !

Conscience : U_U Comme toujours, t'en fais des tonnes.

Sasu : è_é Comment ça se fait que j'ai de la rivalité en amour avec...ce...cette...chose...toute rose !

Naru : U_U" Ta fierté en prend un coup là, hein ?

Conscience : . Ouaih vas-y Sakura ! Séduis Naruto et pique-le à Sasuke !

Auteur Dégénrée/Sasu : NON ! è_é PLUTÔT CREVE !

Naru : U_u Ils ne comprennent pas ton humour, Con-Chan. Reviews ?


	13. L'Ermite aux Grenouilles

**Fiction :** Derrière Tes Sourires

**Auteur :** SasuXxNaru---LoOveuh U__U" Vieux nom tout pourris, mais bon.

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Désolé de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre semaine dernière, mais disons le franchement j'avais une de ses flemmes...(Conscience *lève les yeux au ciel* : Feignasse ! è_é) U_U Je ne pourrais pas te contredire... (Conscience : ù_ù Je suis sans voix...tu me donnes raison, c'est presque mémorable.)  
U___U" Vive les petites victoires, hein ! (Conscience : è_é Je vais te...*censurer*) U______U" Voyons, il y a des enfants qui t'écoutent...  
(Conscience : H_H Pardonnez-moi...)  
XD Bon allé !

Chapitre 14 : L'Ermite aux Grenouilles

Je pars pour l'entraînement, il est sept heures. Hier soir, je n'ai pas cessé de réfléchir à ma situation actuelle, à ce que j'allais devenir. Ça me fait un peur. Tous ces secrets, ce passé dont ils ne veulent pas me parler. Vais-je savoir un jour ? J'aimerais, seulement j'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir beaucoup de temps. Je commence à perdre confiance, j'ai l'impression de m'être fais avoir...  
Je secoue la tête. Non, c'est pas le moment de flancher. Ce qui est certain, c'est que tous autant que nous sommes dans ce repère, il y a un lien, je suis bien décidé à savoir.  
Sans m'en rendre compte je viens d'arriver devant l'arène. Kamui m'y attend un air sérieux sur le visage, en me voyant il me fait digne de descendre. Je le rejoins alors.

- Bonjour Naruto, bien dormi ?

- Bonjour...euh...oui merci.

Pas un mot de plus. Je me mets en place, lui est toujours droit, les mains dans son kimono beige. Il sourit. Un silence, et je m'élance. Avant même je ne le réalise, je suis déjà au sol.

- La rapidité, l'analyse de la situation, la force à maîtriser. Tout ça à retravailler.

Je fais la moue, vexé, alors qu'il soupire bruyamment.

- C'est pas gagné.

- OUAIS OK ! ON A COMPRIS !

Je sors de mes gonds, un regard meurtrier sur le visage. Lui, il rigole dans sa manche. L'entraînement se passe alors ainsi, je tombe au sol, me prends un coup, me retrouve dans des positions grotesques, et je ne l'ai pas touché une seule fois. Franchement, super la performance ! J'ai encore moins progressé que d'habitude.

- C'est très bien pour aujourd'hui, nous allons nous arrêter là.

Et il a le culot de me dire ça. Je serre les dents :

- Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ?! J'ai été minable !

Kamui me regarde surpris tout en enlevant le peu de poussière sur son vêtement.

- C'est le premier entraînement Naruto, c'est normal. Et puis ne crois pas que tu pourras me toucher avant quelques années. Kukuku.

Cet homme est mesquin en plus ! Il reprend un air sérieux.

- A partir de demain, tu t'entraîneras avec Nataku, ce sera moins déprimant pour toi.

Après ce que j'ai vu hier, son combat avec Yume, je crois pas...

- Tu peux aller te promener si tu le souhaites. Rajoute t-il.

Je sors de l'arène, transpirant de sueur et à la limite de la crise de nerfs. Une chose m'a tout de même étonné, et ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte : Kyuubi ne s'est pas manifesté une seule fois. Rien, depuis que je suis ici, je ne le sens plus. Serait-ce grâce à la présence de Kamui ?

- Euh...Kamui ?

Il se retourne, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

- J'aimerais vraiment avoir les réponses à mes questions. Est-ce que...

- Plus tard Naruto. Fait-il avec un ton triste et las.

Il retarde l'échéance, on dirait qu'il n'a pas envie de m'en parler.

- Mais enfin ! Je veux savoir pourquoi je suis ici ! Et pourquoi vous ? Pourquoi la dernière fois, vous m'avez dit que je ne sais pas tout sur mon passé ?

Il commence à disparaître dans cette fumée blanche et fine.

- REPONDEZ !

Il n'en fait rien. Son corps semble emporté dans une brise légère.

- Plus tard

Encore ces deux mots qui ont le don de m'énerver depuis quelques temps. Je serre les poings et dans un élan de rage je sors des gradins. Il faut que je me calme.

Aujourd'hui j'ai commencé mon entraînement avec Kakashi-sensei, qui pour fêter cela m'avait proposé de me prêter un de ses livres.  
Même quand la situation de notre équipe se dégrade, il continu à faire le clown, je ne sais pas comment il fait.  
Je suis épuisé, avachi contre un arbre, suant de partout, mes vêtements me collent c'est vraiment dèsagréable. Je me suis beaucoup dépensé.  
En ce moment, j'essaye d'améliorer mon taijustu avec mon sharingan. J'ai du mal, mais je sens que j'ai pris le bon maître. Quant à Sakura, j'ai appris qu'elle avait demandé à Tsunade-sama en personne de lui enseigner les arts médicaux. Elle a commencé aujourd'hui aussi, lorsque j'ai voulu aller la voir, elle semblait au bord du suicide, mais elle s'accroche à _toi_, tout comme moi.  
Je me suis beaucoup rapproché de Sakura ces derniers temps. Cela va faire trois semaines que tu es partis, mais nous ne flanchons pas, nous en avons pas le droit. Je pense très souvent à toi, en fait je pense tout le temps à toi. Je me sens de plus en plus amoureux de toi, tu me manques, c'est fou à quel point. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais déjà parti à ta recherche...seulement je ne peux pas.  
Je me mets à rire doucement. J'ai encore l'impression que tu vas venir me crier dans les oreilles un :

- Imbécile d'Uchiwa.

Je relève la tête, mon cœur a raté un battement. Il s'agit d'un homme aux cheveux blancs, des habits plutôt voyant. Je ne l'ai pas senti venir.

- Qui...Qui êtes-vous ?

Un silence. Ses sourcils sont froncés, je peux voir un trait rouge partant de chaque yeux.

- Tu...Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ?!?!

Je me sens fatigué tout d'un coup. Il a l'air profondément vexé. Le vieil homme commence un sorte de dance peut-être appelle t-il la pluie, pour lui remettre les idées claires.

- Je vais à présent te révéler mon identité ! Je suis celui qui n'a d'ennemis ni au nord, ni au sud, ni à l'ouest ni l'est, ni même au paradis ! Car je suis l'un des trois ninja de la légende ! Le dresseur de grenouilles aux cheveux blancs ! Même le plus impassible de tous les rochers éclaterait en sanglots devant mon génie incomparable ! Tu entends car je suis le grand, fort et puissant JIRAYYYA !

Silence pesant.

- Beuh...

Toujours ce silence qui poursuit l'humiliation. Minute...Il a dit être un des trois ninjas légendaires ?! Avant que je ne réalise, il me prend par le col.

- Où est passé Naruto ?!

- Vous...vous n'êtes pas allé demander à l'Hokage ?

Un autre silence, j'imagine qu'il a oublié. Soudain il se met à me secoue comme un prunier.

- Alors ?! A ce qu'il paraît, tu ne l'as pas empêché de partir ! Tu parles d'un Uchiwa !

- Il est partit avec Kamui ! Et j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu ! J'ai tout donné ! J'ai tout fait pour qu'il reste ! Mais ça n'a pas marché ! Hurle-je de colère.

- Ka-Kamui ?!...non...alors c'est vrai...

Il me lâche soudain sous la surprise, je retombe sur les fess.

- J'imagine que Tsunade est au courant.

- En effet.

Il tourne les talons d'un pas décidé.

- A-attendez ! Que savez-vous sur Kamui ? Je suis au courant, et si vous savez quoique ce soit...

Je me lève maladroitement. Il s'arrête et se retourne vers moi, avec un regard suspicieux.

- Tsunade...t'as mis dans la confidence ?

Je fais oui de la tête. Il soupire et ferme les yeux comme pour se concentrer.

- Très bien, il n'y a personne.

Je m'avance vers lui, tendant l'oreille.

- J'ai eu quelques informations à son sujet...lui et le premier Hokage étaient...

- Amis, oui je sais.

Il fait les yeux ronds.

- Vous n'avez pas d'autres informations ?

Un silence, je soupire, j'allais repartir quand soudain :

- Il était ANBU au village de Konoha, sous les ordres du Conseil. Il a décimé des centaines de clans.

~~##~~  
Conscience : O_O" Kamui est un meurtrier...

Auteur Dégénérée : U_U J'avoue m'être un peu inspiré de Kenshin pour ce personnage, mais rassurez-vous ils n'ont pas du tout la même histoire.

Naru : Y___Y Je savais que Kamui était un meurtrier, connaissant l'auteur...

Auteur Dégénérée : è_é Kamui n'est pas un tueur ! C'est le Conseil qui...Oups...UxU

Conscience : è_é Non mais franchement ! La ferme ! J'y crois pas elle va tout dévoiler celle-là !

Sasu : U_U...--- préfére ne rien dire...

Naru : En tout cas, Ero-sennin fait son apparition, plutôt sympa d'ailleurs. XD

Auteur Dégénérée : n__n J'adore ce perso, et j'ai pensé qu'il serait assez sympa de l'inclure dans l'histoire !

Sasu : Non c'est pas sympa, moi je le retrouve ridicule.

Naru : x') Il est juste très enthousiaste. Reviews ?


	14. Le Loup Blanc à Neuf Queues

**Fiction :** Derrière Tes Sourires

**Auteur :** sasuxxnaru---looveuh

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Alléluia...alléluia...alléluia...Alléluuuuuuuiiiiiia...---chante la chanson de Jeff Buckley TT_TT (Conscience *renifle* : TT_TT C'est si merveilleux Momo-Chan...!)  
U_U A qui le dis tu ! J'ai retrouvé l'inspiration ! n__n J'ai aussi mon petit truc à moi pour le retrouver, j'écoute de la musique ! ^^ Je recherche des nouveautés et je suis tombée sur un groupe que je ne connaissais absolument pas, mais que vous connaissez sûrement =___=" : _Rise Against_  
n___n J'adore ce groupe ! Et leurs chansons m'ont redonné la pêche ! (Conscience *chante très fort _Re-education_* : We crawl on our knees for you. Under a sky no longer blue. We sweat all day long for you...)  
T_T Oui bon, elle chante pas aussi bien que vous pouvez le croire. (Conscience : è_é Je t'emBIP !)  
XD Aller !

Chapitre 14 : Le Loup Blanc à Neuf Queues

Nous voici dans son bureau. J'ai tenu à accompagner Jiraya-sama voir notre Hokage, je voulais en savoir plus. Peut-être ne m'ont-ils pas tout dit. Je reste silencieux, les mains dans les poches. Son ex-coéquipier lui a dévoilé que Kamui fût à un moment de sa vie un meurtrier.  
Tsunade-sama a l'air nerveuse, elle semble plongée dans une intense réflexion. Quand Jiraya-sama décide de couper court ce silence pesant :

- Tu as bien fais de lui confier le gamin. Je suis sûr qu'on l'a obligé à tuer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?!

Elle soupire bruyamment et nous fixe en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne suis qu'une parfaite idiote !

- Mais non voyons...Kamui sera sans doute meilleur maître que moi.

Je hausse un sourcil. Jiraya-sama comptait prendre Naruto comme élève ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Jiraya !

Elle se lève soudain. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe mais reste attentif.

- Comment ai-je pu laisser Naruto à un homme dont je ne sais absolument rien ! Si ça se trouve il nous a bien roulés, il souhaite peut-être se servir de Kyuubi ou alors lui-même fait parti de l'Akatsuki.

Elle tourne en rond, un air paniquée sur le visage. J'ai déjà entendu parler de l'organisation Akatsuki, et ce qu'elle dit me fait peur. Et si elle disait vrai ? Si Kamui n'était autre qu'un homme en quête de pouvoir ? Comme je l'ai été...avant.  
Je serre les poings et m'exclame soudain :

- On a qu'à aller le chercher !

- Pas question, Sasuke. Me répond Jiraya calmement.

Je le regarde avec incompréhension.

- Mais ...et si Hokage-sama a raison ! Il faut agir !

Tsunade-sama se rassoit dans son fauteuil en acquiesçant. Jiraya-sama, lui, ne semble pas d'accord, il croise les bras.

- Tu dis ça car la seule chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est de le ramener. Et toi ! Fait-il en montrant son ex-coequipière du doigt, tu agis vraiment comme sa grand-mère ! La panique et la peur de ne plus le revoir vous aveuglent.

Un lourd silence s'abat dans la pièce, nous le scrutons une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

- J'ai confiance en Kamui, poursuit-il, même si pour moi aussi c'est un parfait inconnu, seulement j'ai appris des choses à son sujet. Des rumeurs sur un certain gamin qu'il aurait recueilli.

L'Hokage s'enfonce dans son siège l'invitant à continuer son récit :

- Et ?

Il soupire et continu :

- Tu te rappelles des expériences qu'Orochimaru s'exerçait à faire ?

Tsunade-sama acquiesce, intriguée. Je reste attentif le cœur battant, je vais enfin en connaître plus sur cet homme.

- Il s'est apparemment allié avec un autre ninja puissant dont je ne connais pas l'identité, mais beaucoup dises qu'il ferait partie de l'Akatsuki. A eux deux, ils ont essayé de créer une nouvelle armée de Bijuus.

La Godaime écarquille les yeux et se redresse, je demande :

- C'est...c'est quoi un Bijuu ?

- Pour te donner une idée, Kyuubi en est un.

Je retiens mon souffle. Quoi ?! Ils ont voulu créer des démons comme Kyuubi ?! Ce sont des fous !

- C'était quelques années avant l'attaque du Kyuubi à Konoha. Ils ont fait beaucoup de tentatives, tuant des embryons humains par centaines.

J'écarquille les yeux, L'Hokage, elle, fixe Jiraya-sama avec attention, elle est tremblante. Cette révélation la choque autant que moi.

- Je ne sais pas comment ils s'y ont pris, mais un jour l'expérience a réussit. Kamui a eu vent de ces rumeurs, il est intervenu et a récupéré le fruit de cette folie. Cet homme est plus fort qu'Orochimaru ainsi que cet autre membre de l'Akatsuki.

- Qui est cet enfant ? Demande soudainement Tsunade-sama.

Il sourit malicieusement :

- Le loup blanc à neuf queues, une copie imparfaite du Kyuubi. Tu l'as déjà vu Tsunade, et toi aussi il me semble. Fait-il en me regardant.

Je reste figé un instant sous la surprise et murmure un nom :

- Nataku...

- Aller ! Un peu de nerfs vieux !

Nataku a les bras croisés me fixant avec amusement. Il aime me torturer ! Ce con !

- Tu vas voir !

Je m'élance à nouveau mais attaque dans le vide. Je fais les yeux ronds et regarde autour de moi.

- En haut !

Lentement je lève la tête et la seconde d'après, je fais office de tapis pour Nataku. Il est assit sur mon dos, alors que je mords la poussière. Et ça le fait marrer en plus !

- Alala mec ! Sérieux ! Arrête de bouger dans tous les sens comme ça ! Ta combi orange me donne envie de gerber !

- NA-TA-KU...Fais-je d'un ton menaçant.

Il éclate de rire et dit en me tapotant les fess :

- Mais oui, mais oui. Aller, j'ai faim ! Emmène-nous dans la salle à vivre mon bon ami !

- Je suis pas un tapis volant ! Ni ton cheval !

Il rit de nouveau et se lève doucement avant de me tendre la main en souriant.

- Aller grouille. Sinon Yume va prendre ma part !

Je soupire et ma laisse tirer pour me remettre debout. J'enlève la poussière de ma si magnifique tenue et le rejoins dans les gradins. Je me mets à le suivre, les mains derrière dos, un lèger sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme un débile ? Tu t'es rétamé j'te signal ! Me dit Nataku avec un air faussement en colère.

Mais je ne bronche pas, je suis bien décidé à en savoir plus sur lui et sur toutes les personnes présentes dans cette "maison" souterraine, même Kamui, surtout Kamui.

- Tu l'aimes bien Kamui ? Demande-je au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

Il écarquille les yeux, puis se met à sourire au coin :

- Encore tes questions à la noix, hein ?

- Et ouaih.

- T'inquiète, on te veut pas de mal ! Nous on veut juste t'aider !

Je fais les yeux ronds et m'arrête, il se retourne vers moi. Je croise les bras :

- Je t'ai juste demandé si tu aimais bien Kamui, pourquoi tu changes de conversation ?

Il se met à rire doucement et reprend la marche.

- Je te l'ai dis, pour moi il est comme un père.

- Et tes parents ?

- Je n'en ai pas.

La surprise se lit sur mon visage, j'attrape son bras.

- Tu te souviens pas...

- Non, je n'en ai pas, tout simplement.

Un silence, je baisse la tête, je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir. Moi je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, mais je sais que j'en ai eu. Il soupire :

- Ecoute Naruto, je...je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça, ne m'en veux pas.

Je hoche la tête en signe affirmatif. Plus un bruit, quand soudain son ventre se met à gargouiller. Il éclate de rire :

- Ah ! Le rappel des priorités ! Allons manger !

Il me prend le bras et me tire. Moi je reste pensif, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je ne le comprends pas. Il a forcément eu des parents. Il soupire de nouveau alors que nous sommes devant une porte de bois.

- Aller quoi ! Fais pas la gueule ! T'es plus mignon quand tu souris !

Nataku me fait un grand sourire comme pour me donner exemple.

- Un jour...tu me raconteras ?

Il fait les yeux ronds et me regarde tristement.

- Ouaih, promis. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Je ne veux pas que tu ressentes de la tristesse pour un gars que tu connais à peine.

- Ben j'ai qu'à apprendre à te connaître !

Il me prend par les épaules, et me murmure avec un air malicieux :

- Je commence à comprendre l'Uchiwa...

Je rougis mais il ne fait pas attention et ouvre la porte. Tohru et Yume sont déjà là. Elles nous sourient chaleureusement. Je suis soudain pris de nostalgie. Ce n'est pas comme quand j'étais à Konoha. On était vraiment beaucoup et on s'amusait...avant.  
C'était bien avant que commencent mes crises, ma prise de drogues pour endormir Kyuubi, bien avant de connaître les sentiments de Sasuke à mon égard. En pensant à lui, mon cœur se serre. Il me manque, ma "famille" me manque. J'ai le cœur lourd, gros, prêt à exploser. J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, de tout oublier. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, Tohru s'était approchée.

- Naruto ? Tout va bien ? Tu es pâle.

Nataku s'est rendu compte de mon malaise, il essaye de me faire rire.

- Mais non tout ne va pas bien ! J'te comprends Naruto, la frustration que tu peux ressentir. Alors que je croyais qu'elles feraient des efforts, on va vivre l'enfer avec des cuisinières pareilles ! C'est pas possible, vieux ! On va tous les deux mourir d'indigestion !

Et il réussit. Je ris un peu. Il m'entraîne lentement jusqu'à une chaise et me fait asseoir.

- Aller ! Comme je suis un homme courageux, je vais me servir le premier ! Femme ! Apporte-moi ma pitance!

Yume le frappe violemment à la tête, des flammes dans les yeux.

- Non, mais !

Elle me fait un peu penser à Sakura, et Nataku a la même tête que moi après un bon coup de poing. Je souris tristement, même les insultes de Sakura me manquent.  
Je vois une assiette pleine se poser devant moi, je lève les yeux et vois Tohru qui me sourit tendrement.

- Moi aussi ils me manquent, mais il faut se dire qu'à présent ils sont en sécurité, non ?

J'écarquille les yeux, surpris par ses paroles, c'était bien ce que je pensais avant de partir. Je voulais les protéger de moi, revenir parmi eux les mettrait en danger. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Tu as raison, merci Tohru.

Elle sourit une fois de plus, avant de s'asseoir en face de moi. Je dois devenir plus fort , je dois apprendre à maîtriser Kyuubi, je ne dois pas céder à cette envie de les revoir avant d'être devenu un homme, comme le disais Kamui. Tiens d'ailleurs...:

- Où est Kamui ?

Ils se regardent puis Nataku me répond :

- On n'en sait trop rien. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il se passe un truc pas net du côté de l'Akatsuki.

- L'Akatsuki ? C'est quoi ? Ça se mange ?

J'en ai déjà entendu parler, mais sans trop comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Nataku affiche un air de dégoût.

- Ah non ! J't'en supplie ! J'ai déjà du mal à regarder mon assiette alors ne me dit pas que l'Akatsuki se mange ! C'est dégueux !

Yume lui lance un regard noir avant de détourner la tête, elle boude.

- Surtout l'espèce de requin pané, beurk !

Je hausse un sourcil, j'comprends vraiment rien, il délire ou quoi ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Tandis que Nataku essaye de chasser l'image d'un requin pané dans son assiette, c'est Tohru qui m'explique :

- L'Akatsuki est une organisation secrète. Son but est de récupérer tous les Bijuus mais on ignore pourquoi.

- De...de quoi...?! Mais...mais alors....commence-je.

Elle hoche la tête.

- Oui ils te courent après ainsi que Nataku, bien que son cas est assez spécial.

Je tourne doucement la tête vers Nataku qui se goinfre, passablement étonné qu'il mange le contenu de son assiette. En me voyant il éclate de rire, manquant de s'étouffer.

- Tu verrais la tête que tu tires ! Ahahahaha ! Oh ! Désolé Yume, l'aspect extérieur est pas très...euh...ben donne pas du tout envie de goûter, mais en fait c'est super bon !

Un lourd silence dans la pièce. Il pointe mon assiette du doigt :

- T'en veux plus ?

- Tu...tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas un Jinchuuriki !

Il se redresse, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Et c'est vrai moi je ne posséde pas de Bijuu, je _suis_ un Bijuu.

~~##~~

Auteur Dégénérée : :D Alors ?

Conscience : U_U On ne parle que de Nataku...

Auteur Dégénérée : Oui c'est vrai, mais son histoire sera importante pour la suite, et puis il est plus que temps que les lecteurs sachent qui il est vraiment.

Naru : O_O Il fout les boules ! C'est un Bijuu ? Mais comment c'est possible !

Auteur Dégénérée : XD Je ne le sais pas moi-même, mais je te promets de mener mon enquête ! x')

Sasu : U_U J'ai l'air d'un idiot du début à la fin...

Auteur Dégénérée/Conscience : C'est normal, tu es un idiot ù__ù

Sasu : è_é ! J'en ai assez ! Je veux que l'on parle de moi !

Naru : U_U Sa nature nombriliste reprend le dessus.

Auteur Dégénérée : U_U Dans le prochain chapitre, Sasuke, un peu de patience.

Sasu : è_é...

Auteur Dégénérée : XD reviews ?


	15. Le Secret de Kamui

**Fiction :** Derriére Tes Sourires

**Auteur :** SasuXxNaru-LoOveuh

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

OUF ! Ça fais un moment ! (Conscience : Ah ! Ça tu l'as dis Marty !) On dit Bouffy... (Conscience : U_U Oui et tout le monde s'en fout ! Si c'est pas beau !)  
*lève les yeux au ciel*  
n__n Et il est temps d'avancer dans cette fic ! La suite que j'ai prévu vous allez l'adorer !  
Avis aux amateurs de fics à suspense à n'en plus finir, aux aventures, aux mystères et aux SasuNaru...surtout au SasuNaru n'est-il pas ?  
C'est par ici ! (Conscience *fais office de flèche* : Y_Y Oui...par ici, suivez la flèche...jaune fluo vous pouvez pas me rater...)  
Aller, vous avez attendu trop longtemps ! Je vous mets la suite !

_Flash Back_

Chapitre 15 : Le Secret de Kamui

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai sans doute l'air minable comme ça, recroquevillé sur moi-même, ma tête dans mes genoux. Il me manque. Et cette situation me fait peur, jamais je ne l'avouerais aux autres. Cette absence me rend mentalement faible, je reserre mon étreinte.

Cela va faire six mois que Naruto est passé nukenin, un déserteur et un traîte aux yeux du conseil et des villageois.  
Six mois que des ANBUs de la Racine et du Conseil sont envoyés à sa recherche.  
Je suis nerveux, et s'ils le ramenaient ? Evidemment, je serais heureux, je n'attends que de le revoir. Mais d'après Tsunade-sama et Jiraya-sama, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne le retrouvent pas. Pourquoi ? J'ai déjà posé la question...personne ne m'a répondu, même si au fond je connais déjà la réponse.  
Naruto me l'a donné lors de notre combat...

_- Je ne veux plus que l'on me traite de monstre ! Je veux pouvoir contrôler Kyuubi ! Je veux pouvoir vivre libre sans me soucier que je pourrais tuer quelqu'un que j'aime ! Sans m'en rendre compte !_

Je relève la tête, posant mon menton sur mes genoux, le regard au loin. C'est déjà le printemps, les cerisiers sont en fleurs. Je contemple le paysage silencieusement. Toujours assis dans l'herbe, je pense à Sakura.  
On s'est disputé il n'y a pas longtemps. Elle prétendait que je m'écartais trop du groupe, qu'elle avait elle aussi droit de savoir. Elle a dû deviner que j'en savais plus à propos de Naruto, je ne lui ai pas parlé de notre combat, ni de Kamui.  
Elle doit se sentir perdue au milieu de tout ça, moi-même je le suis. Tsunade-sama ne veut rien lui dire.  
Je soupire, du coup elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis cela, et d'après les autres elle ne parle que de Naruto.  
Je me crispe soudain, et s'il choisissait Sakura ? C'est vrai il m'a bien dit qu'il...ne m'aimait pas, mais c'était sans doute pour pouvoir partir plus facilement.  
Je me pose ces questions mais il n'est même pas là. Et je pense que ça ne doit pas vraiment le préoccupé en ce moment, d'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'il fait...  
Je lève la tête vers le ciel bleu, laissant apparaître un petit sourire du coin des lèvres. Le ciel est loin d'être aussi beau que ses yeux, mais je m'en contente pour l'instant.  
Je me redresse sur mes deux jambes, repartant m'entraîner, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

oOo

Six mois. Mes jambes me font mal, me bras ne sont plus capables de faire un geste précis, je ne peux plus bouger le petit doigt. L'entraînement m'a tué, non, Nataku m'a tué ! Et ses "mais non ça ne fait pas mal !" ; "Femmelette !" ; "Tu l'as change quand ta combi orange ? A force de te voir bouger dans tous les sens, j'vais gerber sérieux !" J'en peux plus...  
Ce gars m'énerve ! Et je ne peux même pas passer mes nerfs sur lui, il est intouchable ! Je souris malicieusement. Non, en fait je l'ai frôlé à la joue la semaine dernière. N'impêche que depuis, il se met plus sur ses gardes. Je soupire, il va falloir attendre encore longtemps avant de pouvoir le toucher de nouveau.  
Mais en même temps c'est un Bijuu...  
Je suis allongé dans mon lit deux places, regardant le plafond, ou plutôt l'immense tapis qui le recouvre. Toutes les nuits j'ai peur qu'il me tombe dessus, c'est qu'il a l'air de peser lourd.  
J'dois vraiment me sentir seul, je me mets à rire comme un idiot. Soudain la porte, j'ne regarde pas qui c'est :

- Nataku, j'suis vraiment crevé, on peut pas faire un pause ?

Je me redresse et m'étonne :

- Kamui ! Je suis désolé je croyais que c'était Nataku ! Vous savez il est très envahissant...

Il me sourit en me faisant signe de me taire. Dans un silence, il s'assit sur le bord de mon lit. Je l'observe, à voir son visage quelque chose se trame, ça m'inquiète. Serait-ce l'Akatsuki comme Tohru me l'a dit ?

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

Une boule se forme dans mon estomac, j'attends qu'il poursuit :

- Tu es un déserteur. Tsunade n'a pas pu empêcher le conseil d'en venir à cette décision, sinon elle aurait été obligé d'avouer que tu suis mon entraînement.

Je baisse la tête, serrant les poings, même ce geste me fait mal. Moi qui avait tout fait pour gagner la confiance des villageois malgré ce que je suis, moi qui voulais qu'ils me reconnaissent en temps qu'être humain.

- Ils vont sans doute envoyer des ANBUs, ou même tes amis à ta poursuite. Je te demanderais de rester prudent.

- De toute façon, je ne sors jamais d'ici. Ça va faire six mois que je n'ai pas vu la lumière du jour...

Et cette remarque m'attriste encore plus. Lui qui m'avait promis la liberté, je n'ai rien vu de cela. Il est vrai que mon entraînement me prend tout mon temps et mes pensées, mais parfois je me dis que je me suis fais avoir. A part pour Nataku en qui j'ai le plus confiance, je ne sais rien de Kamui et des deux autres. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai peut-être fais la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, j'ai du mal à faire confiance à Kamui, ça m'est de plus en plus difficile. Je l'entends soupirer :

- A voir ton regard...tu as envie de t'en aller n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vous fais plus confiance, vous m'avez dit que je saurais tout de vous, or je ne sais rien, je ne sais pas quel est le lien que nous unit, je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour moi, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes.

Je me lève lui faisant face, lui hurlant pratiquement dessus :

- Vous m'aviez promis la liberté, je ne sors plus d'ici ! Vous m'aviez promis la puissance, j'ai l'impression d'être toujours le même nullard d'il y a six mois. Et Kyuubi ! Je ne le sens plus depuis que je suis ici, mais je suis sûr que si je m'en vais de ce repère, je vais souffrir comme avant ! Vous m'avez menti !

Il se lève à son tour de toute sa hauteur, son regard est à la fois triste et furieux, jamais je n'aurais cru voir cela. Cet homme pourtant si calme :

- Naruto, je te connais, tu sais. Je sais qui tu es et tu ne sais rien de moi, c'est vrai, c'est injuste. Seulement il est trop tôt. Si je te dis tout maintenant, je ne peux prévoir ta réaction.

Je le fixe intensément, je me fiche de sa puissance, de ce qu'il pourrait me faire, j'ai fais une erreur en venant ici...je n'aurais jamais dû quitter Konoha, je n'aurais jamais dû quitter Sasuke...

- Si c'est comme ça...je m'en vais.

Il fait les yeux ronds. Je vais dans tous les coins de ma chambre, réunissant le peu d'affaires que j'ai. Il me déclare froidement :

- Les ANBUs du Conseil vont te récupérer et tout ce que tu auras gagné, c'est la prison.

- Qui a dit que je finirais enfermé ? Si je reviens de mon plein gré au village et que je prétends m'être fais manipuler...

- C'est de la folie ! Kyuubi va en profiter ! S'exclame t-il en paniquant un peu plus.

Il me regarde sans comprendre. Je n'y fais pas attention, enfournant le reste de mes affaires dans mon sac à dos.

- Peut-être, mais je ne vous fais plus confiance, j'ai des doutes à votre sujet. Je me demande vraiment si vous me considérez comme votre fils, si vous voulez vraiment m'aider...si ce n'est pas plutôt la puissance de Kyuubi qui vous intéresse...

Il soupire, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Il se rassoit sans un mot. Je hausse les épaules, mets mon sac sur mon dos et commence à prendre la direction de la porte.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Dit-il soudainement.

Je me retourne, il a la tête baissée, les mains jointes. Je fais un pas vers lui, comme pour l'inviter à continuer.

- Je connais cette puissance, je sais ce que tu as enduré à Konoha, avant que je ne vienne te chercher. Je sais tout ça.

- Pourquoi ? Ma voix est basse, je me mets à trembler d'apréhension mais aussi d'excitation, vais-je enfin savoir ?

- Promets-moi que quand j'aurais terminer, tu continueras ton entraînement.

- Ça dépend ce de vous allez me révéler.

Il rit doucement, et relève la tête. Je pose mon sac et le rejoins sur le bord du lit. Il commence alors son récit...

- Je suis né dans un village reculé, un petit village avec très peu d'habitants. Les ninjas n'étaient pas notre premier soucis ils n'étaient pas encore très courant qu'un homme devienne ninja. Les villages cachés n'existaient, pour la plupart, pas encore. J'avais prévu de reprendre la ferme de mon père.  
J'avais six ans et j'aidais déjà mes parents, je trouvais ça normal. Si on m'avait dit que des jeunes de mon âge apprendraient à se battre vingt ans plus tard, je n'en serais sûrement pas revenu.  
Toujours est-il que je vivais bien choyé par mon père et ma mère. C'étaient des gens formidables, vivant du strict nécessaire, ils ne demandaient de l'aide à personne. Seulement un soir...

Il écarquille grand les yeux. La frayeur envahit tout ses membres, sa respiration se saccade, il se recroqueville autant qu'il le peut, comme pour disparaître. Elle s'approche.  
Cette ombre diforme, cette silhouette tant redoutée des villageois. Il s'est caché du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais elle un flair infaillible.

- Viens par ici, Kamui. Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Cette voix douce et féminine pourrait tromper n'importe quel enfant. Mais il ne se ferait pas avoir, pas comme ses parents qu'elle a déchiqueté de sang froid.  
Elle sert le démon, le mal. C'est une sorcière. Il se met à sangloter, il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher, il ne veut pas mourir. Il ouvre les yeux quand ce silence trop pesant tombe dans la grange. Il la voit devant lui.  
Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, elle l'a trouvé.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi vous me faites ça ?

Les pleurs d'un enfant ne comprenant pas. Elle l'a emmené dans cet étrange endroit. Une montagne, la plus haute de notre monde. Là, où elle vient vénérer le démon.

- Tu seras plus fort que les autres.

Il ne comprends pas ces paroles. Plus fort que qui ? Plus fort que les autres enfants qu'elle a emmené ici ? Il entre dans ces ténébres.  
Le noir. Le noir total...Il a peur du noir. Elle lui ordonne de s'avancer dans l'endroit sombre. ll ne voit rien, mais il sent un liquide lui monter jusqu'aux genoux. Il tremble...va t-elle le noyer ? Elle lui a pris la main pour le guider. Il a trop peur, il s'accroche à elle la suppliant de le ramener chez lui. Elle ne l'écoute pas, murmurant :

- Kyuubi-sama ? Réveille-toi.

Kyuubi ? C'est qui ? C'est quoi ?  
"Serait-ce le démon...?" Se demande l'enfant suffoquant sous la panique. Il ne sait rien du monde des ninjas, de leurs légendes, de leurs histoires, comment pouvait-il savoir ?  
Quand soudain, il se met à hurler de frayeur. Deux énormes yeux rouges venaient de s'ouvrir le fixant comme si il n'était qu'un bout de chair appétissant. Il se met à sourire, dévoilant ses crocs. L'enfant s'écroule dans l'eau, lâchant la main de la sorcière. Les yeux écarquillés, le coeur battant à tout rompre, les membres tremblants, la sueur froide recouvrant chaque port de sa peau fine.  
Il est en face d'un monstre.

- Voici alors mon nouvel hôte.

Et il va en devenir un lui aussi.

~~##~~  
Auteur Dégénérée : Alors...

Conscience : O_O...ça pour une révélation c'est une foutue révélation...

Naru : O_O Je...sais pas quoi dire là...

Sasu : O_O" Ah ouaih carrément...tu y es allé super fort là quand même...

Conscience : Kamui est le prédécesseur de Naruto...putain...

Auteur Dégénérée : U_U Oui bon, l'histoire est loin d'être finie.

Conscience : Attend mais comment ça se fait ?

Auteur Dégénérée : ;) La suite de son histoire sera au tout début de chaque chapitre, comme ça ça fait durer le suspense.

Naru : J'vais mourir à cause de ton foutu suspense...TT_TT Reviews ?


	16. Et la vie continue

**Flash Back**

Chapitre 16 : Et la vie continue

**L'enfant a peur. Il a perdu sa maison, sa famille, son village, une raison de vivre. Il marche sans savoir où.  
Enfin, sa tête ne sait pas, ses jambes, si.  
Il parcourt des forêts inconnues, des cascades, des plaines, des montagnes, des routes qu'il ne connaît pas. Des jours, des semaines, des mois à marcher, à fuir, à se demander si quelqu'un l'attend quelque part.  
A se dire que finalement, il aurait mieux fait de mourir.  
Il est le démon, ses amis, ses voisins, ses oncles, ses tantes, tous le lui ont dit en lui jetant des pierres, en brûlant sa maison.**

**"Ne reviens jamais !"**

**Ils se devaient d'agir ainsi, Kamui le sait. S'il n'avait pas été ce simple paysan, si les villageois n'avaient pas su qu'il avait été enlevé par cette sorcière, ils n'auraient pas hésité à le brûler sur le bucher.  
Ils ont été cléments, c'est ce que se répète Kamui pour ne pas les haïr.  
Kamui a tremblé, pleuré, puis a courut sans s'arrêter, est tombé de fatigue sur ces routes qui l'ont mené hors de son village natal, ce village qu'il aimait tant.  
Il ne sait plus qui il est, quel est son but, il ne sait plus pourquoi il tient encore debout. Il a l'impression d'avoir une force qui le force à continuer.  
Ce monstre peut-être.  
Ce monstre qui a dévoré la sorcière devant les yeux innocents de Kamui, sans pitié, sans reconnaissance. Il avait faim, c'est tout.**

**"Elle commençait à me taper sur le système." Avait-il dit.**

**Elle n'était que sa marionnette, Kamui l'a deviné. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, et il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde pitié pour elle.**

**Il marche depuis des heures encore, après avoir fait une courte pause, il n'a pas mangé depuis pas mal de temps, et pourtant il n'est pas fatigué au contraire. Il cligne ses yeux violentés par les rayons du soleil, il vient de sortir de la forêt dense.  
Son cœur fait un bond, il sait qu'il est arrivé, mais où ?  
Il s'arrête alors, et relève la tête. De hauts murs lui font face, de larges portes se dressent devant lui.  
Konoha.  
Pourquoi ses jambes l'ont-elles guidé ici ? Serait-ce le destin ?**

* * *

Immobile. Les larmes perlant aux coins de mes yeux grands ouverts. J'ai écouté son récit jusqu'au bout, je n'en ai pas loupé une miette. Il s'est tus, simplement. Mais je sais que son histoire n'est pas finie.  
J'aimerais l'entendre, mais il ne bouge plus, ne semble pas vouloir continuer. Il attend juste ma réponse. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Devrais-je avoir peur, devrais-je être soulagé, triste, compatissant ?  
Devrais-je être heureux de connaître la vérité ? Parce qu'il ne ment pas, je le sens.  
Finalement, la seule chose que je ressens, c'est cette confiance envers cet homme qui me soulage d'un poids énorme.  
Je me rapproche un peu de lui, guettant un geste mais toujours rien. La tête baissée, les épaules voutées vers l'avant, il n'attend rien, peut-être que je prenne peur et cours vers la sortie.  
Il ne m'en empêchera pas. Mais je n'en ai plus aucune envie.  
Je le prends dans mes bras. Ce lien, cette histoire commune, je la vois comme une évidence à présent.  
Pourquoi n'ai-je rien remarqué ? Quand Kyuubi se calmait dès que Kamui était là ? Quand j'avais ce sentiment doux au fond de moi, ce sentiment de peur qui s'envolait à son contact ?  
Ce sentiment qui fait qu'en fait de compte, je l'ai toujours vu comme une personne semblable à moi. Comme si j'avais découvert une famille.  
_Ma_ famille.

* * *

Je rentre de mission, totalement exténué. Je m'avachis dans mon canapé, balançant ma veste à l'autre bout de mon siège, posant mes pieds sur le table basse.  
J'inspire profondément. Un an, demain. Un an, que Naruto est parti, que je pense sans cesse à lui.  
Tant de choses ont changé en si peu de temps. A commencé par lui...  
Mais il ne faut pas que je craque, que je ne montre ma colère. Restons zen. Ce gars n'aura pas ma peau, ça je le jure sur la tombe de mes parents.  
Je penche ma tête en arrière en appuie sur le dossier du canapé. Je soupire en détendant mes muscles un à un, repensant à ma journée.  
Le test des clochettes, j't'en fouterais moi, du test des clochettes. Pourquoi ce test ?  
La raison m'insupporte, me dérange, j'ai envie de m'en débarrasser comme si c'était de la merde sur mes semelles.

Sai. Notre nouveau coéquipier.

Peuh ! Je sais bien qu'il fait parti de la Racine, sous les ordres de Danzo, ce vieux croulant recouvert de bandages. Faut pas forcement être un génie pour le deviner.  
Il faut dire aussi que la Godaime a tenu bon de me tenir au courant.  
Naruto est recherché, très activement. Sakura et moi faisions partis de son équipe, c'est "normal" d'envoyer quelqu'un pour nous surveiller.  
Au cas où l'un de nous serait en contact avec le fugitif. J'aimerais tellement pourtant. Non, j'en crève d'envie.  
Je ferme les yeux et vois les siens. Ses yeux, ce bleu électrique qui nous transporte au fond des mers. Où es-tu en ce moment ? Est-ce que tu t'entraînes ? Est-ce que tu penses à Konoha ?

Est-ce que tu penses à moi ?

Je rigole un peu à cette question. Je me redresse, et regarde par la grand baie vitrée à ma droite. Il fait presque nuit. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir.  
Je continue mes entraînements avec Kakashi-sensei, mais la vieille Tsunade, de son petit nom, a tenu a nous coller ce type avant d'attendre que je ne sois prêt pour ramener Naruto.  
Parce que Naruto est un Jinchuuriki, qu'il porte en lui le Kyuubi, et que sans lui comme élément de persuasion, les villageois voisins pourraient attaqué.  
Je ne comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, le Pays du Feu possède la plus grande force militaire du monde ninja. Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

A moins qu'il n'y est une autre raison, mais ça me dépasse. De quoi le conseil auraient-ils peur ? Je peux comprendre que perdre son Jinchuuriki soit très gênant, mais au point d'envoyer une équipe d'ANBU toutes les semaines en mission de recherche, c'est gros.  
Ou alors, c'est à cause de cette organisation dont j'ai vaguement entendu parler. L'Akatsuki, je crois.  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est, mais ça m'inquiète sérieusement, ainsi que beaucoup d'autre personnes. J'espère juste que Naruto va bien, qu'il est entre de bonnes mains, mais quoiqu'il arrive sa place n'est pas là-bas.  
Sa famille, c'est Konoha.

* * *

- Aller ! Tiens-toi droit Naruto !

Je suis un entraînement de Thoru depuis près de trois jours. Thoru est une samouraï, étonnant n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que c'est à cause de son chakra trop instable, elle doit sûrement essayer de l'utiliser le moins possible.  
Enfin, Kamui a pensé que ce serait un enrichissement pour moi de pouvoir tenir un sabre.  
Mais le truc...

- Non ! Pas comme ça !

...C'est que je suis vraiment pas doué.  
Thoru marche vers moi, et doucement elle replace mes mains sur le sabre de bois.  
P'tin ! J'ai quatorze ans moi ! J'suis un grand garçon ! Pourquoi me donnent-ils un bâton de pèlerins ?! J'ai pourtant protesté une demi-heure pour avoir un vrai sabre, avec une vraie lame qui brille au soleil comme dans les films.  
Mais ce sera pas pour aujourd'hui.

Elle soupire devant ma nullité. Moi, tout ce que je sais manipuler, ce sont des kunais et des shurikens, qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ?

- On va faire une pause. Dit-elle soudainement.

Alléluia. J'ai trop faim. Je sens que mon ventre rétrécit toutes les secondes. Je la suis sans un mot, me tenant le ventre. Nous montons l'escalier qui mène aux gradins, alors que je m'amuse avec la branche d'arbre qui me sers d'arme.  
Faut vraiment être con pour se battre avec ça.  
On se pose sur un des banc. L'arène est toujours aussi impressionnante vu de haut, même si ça fait un an que je suis là.  
Je sors de ma contemplation quand je sens une odeur qui s'engouffre décilieusement dans mes narines.

- Rameeeeeeeeens...

Elle éclate de rire et me tend le plat qe je dévors sans attendre.

- J'ai entendu dire par Nataku que tu adorais ça.

- Ché chuper bon ! Dis-je la bouche pleine.

Elle me sourit et sors sa salade de son sac. Je me demande bien comment on peut se remplir l'estomac avec juste ça. Un truc de filles sans doute.  
Un silence alors que nous mangeons notre repas respectif. Je me sens bien ici. Depuis cette histoire avec Kamui, tout va pour le mieux. Je m'entraîne jour et nuit parfois. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas appris de nouvelles techniques mais Kamui m'a promis de m'en enseigner.  
J'ai beaucoup progressé, j'arrive à toucher Nataku maintenant.

- Tu as fais le bon choix, tu sais.

Je relève la tête de mes ramens instantanés chéris, et écoute.

- Rester ici était la meilleure chose à faire.

Je la regarde dans les yeux. La tristesse de son regard bleu profond est poignante. J'ai toujours su que Thoru avait eu un passé difficile.

- Kamui m"avait proposé de le rejoindre et j'avais refusé. Comme une idiote, je croyais pouvoir contrôlé ce chakra maudit.

Elle baisse la tête. Je devine que quelque chose de grave s'est passé pour qu'elle change d'avis et refuse de revenir vivre dans la lumière du soleil.

- Ce soir-là, je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler, j'étais prise de folie, de rage. Et il était là, essayant vainement de me calmer. Il a toujours été là.

- Tu l'as tué...Murmure-je.

Elle ne pleure pas. Sa voix ne tremble pas non plus.

- Je l'aimais pourtant, nous étions mariés depuis trois ans avant cet incident.

Un silence. Je la fixe. Nataku m'a parlé de cette histoire.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer, ce que ça fait de se réveillé un matin et de découvrir l'homme de sa vie gisant dans son sang, et les siennes ensanglantées. Tu ne comprends absolument rien, et tu te répètes que c'est un cauchemar. Pourtant rien n'y fais. Les larmes coulent, et tu ne peux plus les arrêter, tu hurles, tu essayent de le ramener à la vie. Mais c'est trop tard.

Je déglutis. Mes yeux s'étrécissent au fil de son histoire. J'aimerais qu'elle s'arrête. Je ferme les yeux. Penser que ça me serait arrivé est insupportable. Penser que j'aurais pu faire du mal à des êtres chères me fait mal.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Naruto. Nous sommes là pour que toi tu puisses contrôler ton démon. Je te racontais mon histoire parce que j'ai entendu dire que Kamui t'avait raconté la sienne.

Je hoche la tête.

- J'ai pensé qu'il fallait que tu saches que tu as fais le bon choix.

Elle se relève soudainement, me tend la main et me sourit.

- Je vais essayer de faire de toi un grand samouraï.

* * *

- Hey ! l'ordure !

Putain...pas lui. Je grince des dents et fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu, retournant à mes lancées de shurikens. Mais Sai fait l'aveugle et se place à côté de moi. Il me sourit...faussement et commence à parler :

- J'ai lu que pour faire connaissance il fallait parler de soi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre...

- Et bien, tu n'as qu'à faire ami ami avec Sakura, elle sera ravie.

Et tiens ! Que je te refile le mister zarbi !

- J'aimerais bien mais la moche m'a conseillé de venir te parler.

Je soupire, et m'arrête un instant pour le tuer du regard. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a rien à faire ici. Un silence tendu alors que nous nous donnons alors en duel visuel sans merci.  
Résultat, trois blessés et six morts.  
Je déteste ce type, et le fait qu'il soit sous les ordres de Danzo pour nous surveiller m'enrage encore plus.

La mission d'hier a été une catastrophe. J'étais tellement énervé que j'ai failli le tuer au moins cinq fois.  
Seul point positif, il est fort. Aussi fort que Naruto peut-être, et j'ai honte de penser ça.  
Naruto est mon seul rival, jamais personne ne prendra sa place. Je retrouverais Naruto et Sai retournera dans ses souterrains secrets. Riens à foutre que Sakura et Kakashi-sensei ne soient pas d'accord.

Dans un élan de rage, je lance un kunai avec une force phénoménale, tellement fort que je ne vois pas où il a bien pu aller. Mes yeux expriment toute ma détermination. Sai me regarde sans émotion, ni même la peur, pourtant il devrait !  
Des deux semaines que l'on se connait, je n'ai qu'une envie, le tuer, le brûler, le jeter du haut d'un grand canyon, le voir dévorer par une armée de fourmis.  
Mais ce n'est pas le moment de s'égarer. Il faut que je le supporte, que je m'entraîne encore plus, que je développe mon sharingan, et dans quelques années je deviendrai ANBU. Là, je serais un peu plus libre de mes mouvements, et surtout je pourrais partir à la recherche de Naruto.

- Comment était-il ? Dit soudain Sai, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je me fige et trois secondes passent avant que l'information n'arrive à mon cerveau.

- Il est...Naruto, c'est tout.

Je me demande pourquoi je lui ai répondus. Peu importe. Soudain, il sort un livre de sa sacoche et le feuillette. Ça m'énerve.

- Pourtant, il est dit que c'est difficile de connaître et comprendre une personne sans savoir ses qualités et ses défauts. Comment pourrais-je discerner quelqu'un en ne sachant que son nom ?

Ça ne veut absolument rien dire ce charabia.

- C'est ton problème.

Je commence à ramasser mes affaires, mes armes plantés dans les arbres et m'en vais dans la direction opposée sans attendre. Moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que l'on puisse remplacer Naruto aussi facilement, au bout d'un an à peine.

- Au fait, tu es au courant ?

Je ne m'arrête pas, ne me retourne pas. Je n'ai même pas envie de l'écouter.

- L'Akatsuki est à la recherche de Naruto.

Je me fige d'un coup. Alors c'était ça...

- Ils veulent son démon. Et tu sais ce qui se passera quand ils l'auront ?

Je me tourne à demi, mes yeux écarquillés.

- Naruto mourra.

* * *

Je m'assois sur le canapé en soupirant d'aise. Y a pas à dire, c'est le pied, après un entraînement plus qu'épuisant, un ramen et un thé c'est vraiment ce qu'il y a de mieux. Je suis dans la salle de repos, toujours aussi bien décorée, avec ses tapis accrochés partout : plafond, murs, sol. On se sent en sécurité ici, dans un cocon confortable et chaud.  
Il fait un froid de canard dehors, c'est l'automne. Les feuilles du chêne centenaire tombent par dizaine. Il y a quelques jours l'arbre était rouge, orange, jaune, c'était un spectacle vraiment superbe.  
Surtout quand le soleil se couchait, la lumière filtrait à travers le feuillage, ce qui rendait l'arbre encore plus majestueux.

Je souris, me remémorant ce jour où je suis sorti contempler l'arbre. Yume et moi avions grimper sur les branches, et on s'est amusé à nous jeter sur des tas de feuilles mortes.  
Soudain, Nataku entre dans la salle, et sourit en me voyant. Ça va faire quelques semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il était avec Kamui. J'aurais voulu venir, mais ils m'ont dit de m'occuper de mon entraînement et de Yume aussi.  
D'ailleurs j'ai pas compris pourquoi. Yume est un peu folle sur les bords, et un peu gamine aussi. La dernière fois, elle m'a mis un lézard dans le caleçon alors qu'elle m'entraînait à la maîtrise du vent.  
C'était marrant.  
Bon, d'accord elle est complétement déjantée.

- Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? Me demande Nataku, bien enfoncé dans le fauteuil en face de moi.

- Oui oui, et toi ?

- Bof.

Un silence. Il ferme les yeux, et commence à somnoler. Je l'adore ce type, bon il est un peu saoulant parfois, mais je sens qu'il me comprend. Il est devenu un véritable ami, sur qui je peux compter à n'importe quel moment.

- L'Akatsuki nous cherche.

- Je le sais.

- Ce que tu ne sais pas, Naruto, c'est que leur chef est en vraiment furax. Il a pété les plombs.

Je me redresse et le questionne du regard. Il ouvre un œil.

- Je ne sais pas comment il a su que nous étions avec Kamui, mais il l'a vraiment mauvaise. Je me demande pourquoi.

- Peut-être...euh...ah oui ! Peut-être parce que nous sommes introuvable ! Dis-je en me moquant un peu.

Il fait non de la tête, pas du tout enclin à la plaisanterie.

- Pas seulement, c'est le fait que l'on soit avec Kamui.

- Hein ?

Il semble songeur. Je me pose des tonnes de questions maintenant. Et moi qui voulait rester tranquille.  
Tss, fais chier.

- Ils se connaissaient, ça y a pas de doutes. Dit-il. Le truc c'est comment ?

Je hausse un sourcil. J'comprends pas un mot de ce qu'il raconte. Nataku se prend la tête dans les mains et s'exclame.

- Putain ! Fuck la galère ! J'te le dis on est dans la mouise jusqu'au cou !

Je me lève en prenant ma tasse de thé, et la tends à Nataku. Il me regarde avec une reconnaissance non dissimulée.

- Toi, t'es vraiment un pote.

Je lui souris. Il faut vraiment que je fasse gaffe à pas imiter sa façon de parler. Son vocabulaire laisse vraiment à désirer.

- Si t'étais pas un mec, et si ton autre Sasuke était pas sur le coup, j'te roulerais une pelle !

Il boit son thé tandis que je le fixe en grimaçant légèrement. Est-ce qu'il s'entend parfois ? Bah, c'est pas grave.  
En voyant sa tête tout à l'heure, il avait besoin de réconfort. Je souris au coin et file vers la porte. Il faut que je parle à Kamui.

- Oh ! Au fait !

- Ouaih ?

- Konoha est à fond sur toi. Duuuuuuuuuuuur ! (A.D : XD mort de rire. Oui oui je m'en vais...)

Je lève les yeux au ciel et sors de la pièce. Je savais bien qu'ils allaient me chercher, c'était une évidence. Je suis un Jinchuuriki, le Jinchuuriki de Konoha, du Pays du Feu.  
Héhé, ils se doivent se sentir seuls sans moi. Surtout Sakura et Sasuke. Je baisse la tête et ralentis. J'espère qu'ils vont bien.  
Je me secoue la tête de droite à gauche comme pour chasser mes idées noires, c'est pas le moment d'être triste. Je continue de marcher dans les couloirs.  
J'ai un but, c'est contrôler Kyuubi, en devenir le maître. Puis je détruirai l'Akatsuki, éviter à tout prix qu'ils réunissent tous les Bijuus. Et ensuite...ensuite je verrai.

- Naruto ?

Je lève les yeux sur Kamui. Apparemment il allait vers la cuisine, salle à manger. Nous sommes dans un couloir, éclairé par des lampes électriques accrochées aux murs.  
Il s'approche de moi en souriant, et pose sa grande main sur ma tête en signe d'affection. Comme d'habitude le démon en moi s'apaise.  
Il ronronne presque.  
Kamui m'a dit pourquoi Kyuubi réagissait ainsi en sa présence, c'est parce qu'il a été le seul porteur capable d'en devenir le maître.  
Ce qui est impossible. Mais on dirait que Kamui ne connaît pas ce mot.

- Je suis content de te voir, mon garçon. Tu m'as manqué tu sais ? Dit-ils en me souriant tendrement. Thoru et Yume m'ont dit que tu as bien progressé.

Je hoche la tête. Je me sens vraiment bien quand il me regarde et me parle ainsi. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un père.  
Un père, fier de moi.

Mais le moment n'est pas aux retrouvailles. J'ai des questions à poser. J'ai toujours trop de questions à poser. Mais Kamui m'a permis que je pourrais lui demander n'importe quoi, n'importe quand.

- Comment connaissez-vous le chef de l'Akatsuki ? Qui est-il ?

Il fait les yeux ronds et rigole à moitié.

- C'est Nataku qui t'a mis sur la voie ?

- Non, il se donne la migraine à force de vouloir chercher.

Il sourit.

- Nous en reparlerons ce soir si tu veux, mais d'abord allons manger.

Je soupire un brin agacé, d'avoir à attendre. Mais au moins j'aurais mes réponses, pas la peine d'attendre six mois. Bah ! C'est parti pour un deuxième bol de ramen !

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire bordel !?

Je fulmine devant la Godaime à son bureau. Elle me scrute de ses yeux marrons. Je la sens comme agacée. Mais je m'en fiche.

- Pourquoi ?! Vous m'aviez promis de me mettre au courant !

- Et qu'aurais-tu fais ? Sasuke ! Si je te l'avais dis ?

Je serre les poings, et serre les dents. J'en ai assez, il faut absolument que je passe ANBU le plus vite possible.

- Je serais parti le chercher.

- Oui ! Faire le héros et sauver sa belle princesse ! Il est en sécurité là où il est Sasuke ! Je te demanderais de faire confiance à Kamui et d'avoir de la patience.

Mes yeux s'étrécissent à ce nom. C'en est trop.

- Kamui, Kamui, Kamui ! J'en ai marre ! Je veux retrouver Naruto ! Pourquoi ne comprenez-vous pas ?

Pourquoi pesonne ne peux comprendre à quel point j'ai besoin de le voir, de le toucher, de le serrer contre moi. Cette absence devient insupportable, surtout quand je sais qu'il est en danger.

- Tu es amoureux de Naruto, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à comprendre ! L'Akatsuki le cherche mais ne l'a pas trouvé. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

- Peut-être mais vous auriez du me mettre au courant à propos de l'Akatsuki ! Vous auriez du me dire qu'il s'agissait d'un groupe de criminels de rang S !

C'est Sai qui a cru bon de me le faire savoir. Et ça me met encore plus en colère.  
Je la vois qui s'emporte.

- Je ne l'ai pas fais, parce que ton frère en fait parti !

Je me paralyse d'un coup. Un silence de plomb s'installe, tombe comme si c'était la lame d'un guillotine. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, je tourne brutalement les talons et claque violemment la porte.

C'est comme si tout revenait à la surface. Chaque flot de ma haine, de ma tristesse, de ce sentiment profond de trahison. Comme avant.  
Itachi veut récupérer Naruto, mais pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Ça lui plait tant de me prendre ceux que j'aime ? Pourquoi est-ce que rien ne marche comme je le voudrais ? Je déteste perdre le contrôle, et là c'est pire que tout. J'ai l'impression d'être simple spectateur, incapable de faire un geste, d'agir à ma guise.  
Et j'en ai marre.

Je tuerai Itachi pour protéger Naruto, et pour me venger. Il n'a pas le droit, c'est moi qui devrait avoir le droit de vie et de mort sur Naruto. C'est peut-être possessif mais c'est ce que je pense.  
Je dois gravir les échelons le plus vite possible.  
En espérant, que personne ne le retrouve avant.

* * *

Kamui me fixe gravement. J'attends des réponses, il le sait, seulement ça n'a pas l'air facile pour lui. Encore une fois, il voudrait sûrement ne pas répondre.  
Je suis fatigué de toujours attendre.  
Nous sommes dans la salle de repos, Nataku est là lui aussi, assit à côté de moi sur le canapé. Je le regarde du coin de l'oeil, il a les sourcils froncés.

- Le chef de l'Akatsuki se nomme Madara Uchiwa...

- QUOI ?!

Je sens que mes yeux vont brutalement sortir de leurs orbites. Je me mets à trembler et fais mine de me lever, mais Nataku m'arrête. Il sait pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça.  
Sasuke et cet homme...  
Non, c'est...mais...tout son clan est...

- Laisse-moi continuer, ce n'est déjà pas une histoire facile à raconter.

Tu m'étonnes.

- Donc, je disais, Madara Uchiwa est le chef de l'Akatsuki, personne ne le sait sauf nous. Tout le monde croit que c'est le possesseur du rinengan le leader, mais c'est une feinte.

Nataku plisse des yeux, comme pour l'avertir de ne pas tourner autour du pot. Kamui soupire :

- Oui, bon. Madara et moi sommes...de vieilles connaissances. Il chasse les Bijuus pour une obscur raison...

Je sens qu'il ne va pas nous dire laquelle. Il se contente juste de me regarder du coin de l'œil. Je ne comprends pas.

- Mais il dirige aussi une autre organisation dans l'ombre. Elle n'a rien à voir avec l'Akatsuki, mais elle est tout aussi dangereuse.

- En quoi consiste t-elle ? Demande Nataku.

- Franchement je ne sais pas. J'ai mené toutes les enquêtes possibles, il n'a laissé aucune information. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il essaye quelque chose.

Nataku et moi nous nous regardons un instant avant de nous concentrer sur Kamui.

- Ce qui est certain, Naruto, Nataku, c'est que un jour ou l'autre nous devons détruire cette organisation, tout comme celle de l'Akatsuki. Mais pour l'instant, pensez à votre entraînement.

Je me tends d'un coup. Combien de temps avant de pouvoir affronter ces deux organisations et surtout cet Uchiwa.

- Surtout toi, Naruto.

Je relève la tête, le fixant de nouveau.

- Ce sera sans doute très dur pour toi. Mais n'abandonne pas...jamais.

_Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?_

oOoOoOo

Une question que je me suis posé tout au long de mon entraînement....

~~##~~  
Auteur Dégénérée *essouflée* : J'ai l'impression d'avoir courus le marathon !  
Conscience : O_O Mais...qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare encore ?  
Naru : TT_TT J'en ai marre de ce suspens.  
Sasu : Et moi j'en ai marre de souffrir.  
Auteur Dégénérée : Les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Comme dit plus haut, ce chapitre trèèès long, est un chapitre de transition.  
Sasu : .. Vers quoi ? ---suspicieux.  
Auteur Dégénérée : ;) Au prochain chapitre !

Reviews ?


	17. Dix ans après

Chapitre 17 : Dix ans après...  
_Flash Back - Kamui_

_Madara Uchiwa. Il ne l'aime pas plus que ça. Pourtant ce garçon fait partie de son équipe, mais jamais l'enfant n'a ressenti de la sympathie pour lui. Depuis qu'il est ninja, ici dans cette petite ville, Kamui se sent mieux. Cette petite ville n'a pas vraiment de nom, Kamui se doute qu'elle n'est pas sur les cartes. Harashima, son autre coéquipier dit qu'elle s'appelle Konoha, ou en tout cas c'est comme cela qu'il la nomme.  
Harashima a des pouvoirs incroyables, Kamui l'a remarqué. Il se sent calme à côté de lui comme si, tout simplement, l'aura de Senju l'apaisait._

_L'enfant sourit doucement. Aujourd'hui il est en compagnie de ses deux coéquipiers, enfin ce terme n'est peut-être pas approprié. A cette époque, Konoha le village caché, n'existait pas vraiment. Il y avait des ninjas, bien sûr, et certains village cachés existaient déjà, mais ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle beaucoup de personnes pensaient._

_Madara et Harashima se dispute encore lorsque Kamui arrive. Il n'arrive pas à croire que ses deux-là soient meilleurs amis. Ça paraît impossible.  
A chaque fois que Kamui les voient tous les deux, il se demande si leur amitié devait vraiment exister. C'était comme si leur destin le leur interdisait, comme si ils devaient normalement se détester, se battre. Et pourtant, en les voyant, là, se crier dessus pour une chose futile, Kamui peut voir deux frères.  
Deux frères qui s'aiment._

_

* * *

_

J'éternue d'un coup, grelottant légèrement sous ma cape. Il fait froid, l'hiver me glace les os, me mord la peau, et me pique le nez. Seulement je n'y fais pas attention, concentré sur mon objectif, oubliant le froid saisissant.  
Perché sur la plus haute branche d'un sapin, je dissimule mon chakra, à en devenir invisible. Personne ne peut entendre ma respiration, les battements de mon cœur. Même un ninja expérimenté n'entendrait que le fin bruit des flocons de neige qui tombent doucement au sol.

J'observe, j'attends le signal. Mon visage derrière un masque blanc, vierge, mon corps couvert d'une cape noire, mes cheveux cachés sous la capuche. Je reste accroupis sur la branche.  
Le manteau blanc recouvre toute la vallée du Pays de la Neige. Une vallée profonde, dissimulée derrière le grand Pic de Glace. Il nous a fallut des semaines pour pouvoir passer ce col, ça n'a pas été facile même pour nous. Je fixe droit devant moi, la brume épaisse m'empêche de voir plus loin, comme si elle voulait nous caché quelque chose.  
Mais je dois juste attendre, il faudra bien que la brume nous révèle son secret.

Immobile, invisible, impitoyable, comme Kamui me l'a appris. Mon entraînement est finis depuis six mois, je me souviens encore de ses années où je pouvais m'entraîner cinq jours d'affilés. Dix ans, seulement deux mots et pourtant si long à vivre, à attendre, à devenir toujours plus fort, à grandir.  
Pendant toutes ses années, j'ai appris à maîtriser le démon en moi, chose qui n'a pas été du tout facile. J'ai hurlé des nuits, des jours entiers à cause de la douleur que me procurait Kyuubi.

" Un Bijuu n'a pas de maître." Me répétait-il.

Il m'empoisonnait l'existence. Nataku était là, il me tenait la main, il me chuchotait de ne pas m'en faire, que j'y arriverais. Je me souviens avoir failli abandonner, avoir craché mon sang, avoir cru que ma tête allait exploser.  
Kyuubi m'a donné toute sa rancune, toute sa répulsion à se soumettre, mais Nataku, Thoru, Yume et Kamui étaient là. Surtout Kamui.

Je n'ai plus peur aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si Kyuubi retentera quelque chose, mais il a tout de même finit par m'obéir...pour combien de temps ? Aucune idée.  
Cette année-là pleine de souffrances à été la pire de ma vie, j'avais dix-huit ans.

J'éternue une nouvelle fois, sortant de mes pensées. Je frissonne légèrement lorsqu'un vent glacial s'engouffre dans la vallée, faisant tourbillonner les flocons de neige, effaçant la brume tout doucement.  
Je sens que c'est pour bientôt, mais je dois encore attendre.  
Je plisse les yeux, voyant la brume se dégager. Je glisse ma main dans ma sacoche, récupèrant discrètement quelques shurikens. Silencieusement, une ombre apparaît au-dessus de moi. Se posant gracieusement sur une branche plus haute.

- La voix est libre.

La voix de Nataku s'élève, chuchotée. Malgré son masque, je peux voir ses pupilles vertes qui fixent la brume, il est vêtu de la même manière que moi. Dangereux comme une lame.

- Les ennemis ?

- Puissants. Ils sont supérieurs en nombre. Et il n'y a pas que ça...

Je le voix plisser des yeux un instant, je tourne la tête vers la brume qui continue de se dissiper. Quand, doucement, quelque chose commence à apparaître. Un bâtiment ?

- Ce repaire, qui était caché par la brume, émet des ondes de chakra. D'après Thoru, c'est comme s'il est...vivant.

J'agrandis mes yeux, fixant le bâtiment qui se découvre de plus en plus. Je soupire un instant :

- Nous sommes donc très désavantagés.

Nataku ne répond pas. Je le trouve étrange depuis tout à l'heure, devant mon inquiétude il m'aurait normalement dit quelque chose du genre : "Mais non ma poule ! On va les éclater !". Je reste surpris devant son mutisme, mais n'en montre rien. Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Et les enfants ? Où se trouvent-ils exactement ?

Je me lève doucement avec adresse sur ma branche. D'un coup rapide de la main, j'enlève la neige qui s'est posée sur mes épaules et sur mon crâne.

- Côté Est, et Sud. Malgré les ennemis, et ces murs qui semblent vivants, nous suivons le plan.

Je hoche la tête en signe affirmatif, et par les feintes de mon masque, je regarde le bâtiment bientôt mis à nu. Nataku prend la parole, sa voix n'est qu'un chuchotement :

- Il y a des nouveaux-nés, des enfants kidnappés. C'est...

Je sais que sous sa cape, ses poings se serrent. Je ne dis rien, respectant, comprenant sa colère.

- Et moi qui croyait que cette organisation avait été détruite après que Kamui soit venu me chercher. Ce serpent est increvable.

Nataku était un enfant sans parents, il avait trois ans lorsqu'on l'a enlevé de son orphelinat. Madara Uchiwa et Orochimaru étaient en collaboration à cette époque. C'était après l'attaque de Kyuubi au village de Konoha. Ils se sont servis de Nataku pour faire des expériences. Je serre moi-même les poings, je trouve ça dégueulasse.

Je tourne les yeux vers la bâtisse en face de nous, à première vue elle ne doit avoir que trois à quatre étages, elle est assez discrète. La planque idéale.  
Le vent a finalement balayé cette brume épaisse et gênante. C'est le signal.

- Naruto ?

- Hn ?

- Sois prudent, ils sont puissants.

Je ris doucement.

- Mais nous sommes des disciples de Kamui ! Des ninjas surpuissants !

Il se lève à son tour, sur ses gardes. Toujours aussi dangereux, fascinant.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas invincibles. Si les ennemis trouvent ta faille, tu es foutu.

Je reste un instant décontenancé par ses propos. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas eu de mission de ce statut, que je qualiferais de rang S, depuis un long moment. Je ne réponds pas, je sais qu'il a raison. J'ai tendance à me sur-estimé comme me dit parfois Yume. Je souris doucement à cette pensée, j'espère que tout se finira bien malgré le danger.

Sans un mot de plus, Nataku se jette dans le vide comme une ombre insaisissable, gracieuse, silencieuse. Je remets vite fais mon masque bien en place et le suis de près, sautant moi aussi du haut de ce grand arbre avec agilité et souplesse. Par les fentes de mon visage en céramique, je vois les branches, les arbres défiler à grande vitesse, mais je n'y fais pas plus attention, concentré sur mon but. La vieille bâtisse s'approche à mesure que j'avance. J'en vois les contours, les fissures, les plantes grimpantes nues à cause du froid, accrochés aux murs blancs, salent.

Je vais vers l'Est, suivant Nataku comme prévu. Nous nous dirigeons alors dans un angle mort au cas où un quelconque ennemi venant d'un étage au-dessus pourrait jeter un coup d'œil par les fenêtres brisées, ou bien quelqu'un venant à notre droite. Pendant un court instant, je me sens observé, mais ne m'y arrête pas plus que ça. Mon coéquipier s'arrête soudain, me fais signe tout en fixant droit devant lui.  
Nous sommes contre le mur, dans l'ombre, toujours.

Je sens Nataku se tendre un peu, l'aura qu'il dégage est saisissante. Il dit en m'appelant par mon nom de code :

- N'oublis pas Kyo, notre mission est de récupérer les gosses en priorité. Si tu vois un ennemis, fuis avec eux.

Je sais qu'il le dit plus pour lui-même que pour moi. Il fais un pas, kunai à la main. Il est tendu. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas s'emporter, laisser son âme animale, son "lui" Bijuu prendre le dessus et faire un massacre pour sa vengeance personnelle.  
Vengeance. Je frissonne.

Toujours sur mes gardes, invisible, je regarde s'il n'y a aucune personne suspecte dans les environs. Si je ne sens pas d'autres chakras, d'autres présences. Rien, bien sûr. A part ce regard qui me brûle la nuque. Je ne vois pas d'où ça vient, je n'entends que les flocons de neige qui tombent sur le sol blanc.

Nataku avance, semblant être satisfait de sa vérification des lieux. Moi, je ne le suis pas, il y a cette présence inexplicable tout près de nous.  
Serait-ce le bâtiment ?  
Calmement, je le suis, anxieux par mon hypothèse mais tout aussi silencieux. Une bise glacée pénètre doucement sous ma cape, à travers les fentes de mon masque. J'en frisonne violemment, tremblant une seconde ou deux pris par surprise à cause de l'hiver. L'hiver de cette vallée qui ne cesse jamais.

D'un accord commun, nous nous élançons dans le bâtiment, comme notre plan l'indique. Nous passons par les fenêtres aux verres brisés, au rez-de-chaussée. Je me tends instantanément, quelque chose me prend soudainement aux tripes. Je ne dis rien. Nataku me précise, avant de disparaître de son côté :

- Amène les mômes à la sortie F, Kimisa t'y attendra. Je serais à la sortie B comme prévu.

Kimisa est le nom de code de Thoru. Ce fût avant de partir que nous avons décidé de nos noms, nous avons dû aussi étudier la carte de cet endroit étrange. Même si ça m'a embêté. Je souris doucement, me revoyant dire à mes trois amis que ça nous servirait à rien de regarder une carte, qu'il fallait juste foncer dans le tas et qu'ensuite on verrait. Yume s'est moquée de moi en disant que je ne savais pas lire de carte. Bon, elle avait pas tort non plus.

Sortant de mes pensées, j'avance seul dans le couloir, sur mes gardes. L'impression d'être observé est poignante, l'impression que quelqu'un entend les battements de mon cœur et ma respiration est effrayante. Surtout quand on ne connaît pas son ennemi.  
Je me concentre davantage, essayant d'oublié ma peur comme je peux. Je sens alors une aura qui se dégage des murs.  
Thoru avait raison et mon hypothèse était bonne. C'est bien le bâtiment.

J'essaye alors de me calmer et de me concentrer sur ma mission première. Je tends l'oreille, à la recherche d'un quelconque son, d'un quelconque indice.  
Soudain, des geignements...plaintifs, des respirations saccadées, des petits cœurs qui battent de frayeur. Je n'hésite pas plus et m'engouffre dans les couloirs comme une ombre. Sans m'arrêter, connaissant la direction, l'oreille toujours attentive au moindre bruit.

Je sens que quelque chose d'autre respire. Je ralentis quelques secondes, et surpris, regarde les murs blancs cassés. L'aura est un peu plus forte. Je fais les yeux ronds et me mets à accélérer. C'est comme si, à cause de ma présence, le bâtiment se réveillait. Je ne sais ce qui se passera si les murs se mettraient soudainement à vivre, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que Madara Uchiwa n'a pas choisis cet endroit par hasard.  
Je dois faire vite.

Soulagé, j'arrive enfin devant la salle d'où viennent les battements de cœurs des enfants. Je serre un peu plus le kunai, et prudemment ouvre la porte blindée qui bizarrement n'était pas verrouillée.  
Un piège peut-être ? Une embuscade ? Depuis tout à l'heure tout est trop calme, les sois-disant ennemis ne se sont pas montrés. Ça ne peut être que ça.

Mais ma priorité sont les enfants, je n'ai qu'à faire le plus vite et le plus discret possible. Le cours de mes pensées se stoppent, et mes yeux s'arrondissent. Des enfants âgés entre peut-être deux à quatorze ans, certains sont recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes derrière des barreaux, d'autres tiennent dans leurs bras des plus petits qui ont un regard effrayé, des larmes coulent sur les joues. Les plus grands ont un regard plus dur, mais comme vidé d'espoir. Cette vue m'horrifie.  
Savoir que Nataku ait pu vivre quelque chose de similaire me fait serrer les poings.

- Tu vas nous faire sortir ? Demande un jeune garçon de peut-être dix ans.

Tous se sont relevés, me fixant avec une lueur dans leurs yeux qui me ferait fondre sur place. Surtout les plus petits. Je mets un doigt devant ma bouche en céramique, leur signalant de garder le silence.  
Leurs yeux pétillent, tous se lèvent attendant que je leur ouvre. Ces enfants ont l'ait normaux, à part cette tristesse, cet abandon qui se lisent sur leurs visages.  
Mais Nataku a aussi l'air d'un garçon normal, bien que cette tristesse j'ai pu la voir parfois, ou cette joie immense quand Kamui lui ébouriffait les cheveux avec dans ses yeux verts une reconnaissance incommensurable.

Je reste silencieux, sortant doucement de mes songes et m'avance. Soudain, une secousse, de peu j'allais perdre l'équilibre. Les plus jeunes enfants se mettent à pleurer ou à crier de peur, les plus grands par contre fixent le plafond en fronçant les sourcils. Je suis leurs regards, levant la tête.  
Des fissures se forment dangereusement, ça vient bien d'en haut, mais est-ce que cela vient d'un éventuel combat ? Ou du bâtiment ?  
Le temps presse.

- Sors-nous de là ! T'es con ou quoi ?! Panique le jeune garçon de tout à l'heure.

Je ne réponds pas à son insulte. Il faut faire vite, je n'ai pas le temps de me bagarrer avec un gamin. Je me clone d'abord afin d'ouvrir toutes les portes plus rapidement. Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris ma bêtise. Merde, je me suis cloné...mon chakra va...

- Qui voilà ?

...alerter les ennemis. Mais il a raison ce gosse ! Je suis con !

Je me retourne vivement, plus sur mes gardes que jamais. Mes clones libèrent tous les enfants qui se précipitent vers moi. Je fais face à un colosse. Il cache son visage, je ne vois que ses yeux d'un étrange vert et son bandeau rayé : Takigakure hein.  
Mais ce qui me frappe de suite, c'est sa cape. Un tissu noir orné de nuages rouges.  
L'Akatsuki.  
Je savais bien que cette organisation était étroitement lié avec celle de mes poursuivants. Je reste silencieux.

- Qui es-tu, gamin ?

Je ne réponds pas, me mettant en position de défense. Les enfants derrière moi se tendent, mais ne disent rien. Mes clones autour de ce membre de l'Akatsuki m'imitent.

- Très bien, qu'importe les présentations après tout. Tu vas mourir.

Alors que nous allions nous affronter sans discuter. Une explosion retentit d'un coup. Le mur en face éclate en morceaux, je ne bouge pas, fixant durement un autre membre.

- Yo Kakuzu. Tiens, un autre des protégés de Kamui. Je crois que Kisame se bat avec l'un d'eux aussi.

Nataku...merde.

- Tais-toi Deidara, réglons cette affaire. J'en ai marre d'entendre ces gosses piailler.

- T'es pas drôle. J'plains Hidan.

- Et moi je plains ce pauvre Sasori de devoir te supporter.

- Hé !

Ils ne font plus attention à moi. Je reste un peu surpris, mais ne dis rien. Je me tourne vers les enfants, les plus grands fixent des points sur les murs. Les fissures grandissent. Cette fois-ci j'ai vraiment l'impression que le bâtiment se réveille. Les membres de l'Akatsuki semblent eux aussi s'en rendre compte, Deidara a alors un sourire carnassier. Je ne sais pas de qui je dois le plus me méfier : Ces deux-là, ou l'aura menaçante qui se dégage des murs.

- Y en plus pour longtemps. Dit alors le dénommé Kakuzu.

Il a raison. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, et fuir ne semble pas possible ou en tout cas pas permis par mes deux ennemis. De plus ce serait trop dangereux si je transporte les enfants, ils risqueraient d'être blessés. Je leur chuchote :

- Profitez-en pour fuir. Je vais les occuper pendant ce temps-là, dirigez-vous vers...

- AAAAH ! Crie l'une d'eux.

Je me retourne vers elle, prêt à la défendre. La petite est tremblante dans les bras d'une jeune fille d'environ treize ans. Elle me montre avec dégoût la fissure du mur, quelque chose s'en échappe. Quelque chose de noir. Cela coule le long du plâtre blanc cassé, et s'étend vers les enfants. Ils hurlent de frayeur.  
Merde. J'avais pas assez de l'Akatsuki, il faut en plus que cette espèce de bâtisse vivante s'en mêle. Je ne peux m'engager dans un combat, les ennemis sont trop nombreux.  
Merde, merde, merde !

Mais Kakuzu n'attend pas davantage, il court vers moi, lançant son attaque. Une centaine de fils tranchants traversent la pièce. Je les évite, roulant sur le sol, prêt à riposter.

- C'est nous tes adversaires ! Sombre crétin !

Quel connard. Je jette un coup d'œil aux enfants derrière moi, les plus grands semblent avoir les choses en main. Un des leur, le gamin de dix ans qui m'a traité de con un peu plus tôt, vient de transformer son bras droit en une longue lame tranchante. Je fronce les sourcils, c'est du Orochimaru tout craché.  
Le liquide noir se transforme lui aussi, prenant la forme d'une ombre de trois mètres, ses bras fins en avant. Son aura n'a jamais été aussi étouffante.

- Ne baisse pas ta garde !

Je me souviens soudain que j'ai moi-même un combat. Une explosion me bourdonne les oreilles un instant, j'ouvre les yeux. Mais la poussière m'empêche de voir quoique ce soit. Sans que je ne puisse anticiper, un fil me transperce violemment l'épaule, sortant de la poussière.  
Je hurle de douleur, et me dégage vivement. J'utilise mon chakra de type vent pour retirer la poussière qui me masque la vue.

Deidara sourit, il lance des bombes dans ma direction, je les évite sans trop de difficultés. S'en suit des coups de Kakuzu avec ses fils. Je lance mon multi-clonage, afin de les attaquer tous les deux à la fois. Mais rien n'y fais, tous mes clones disparaissent.  
Je jette un furtif coup d'œil derrière moi. Les plus grands de la bande d'enfants semblent avoir des problèmes eux aussi, tous sont essoufflés. Je ne dois pas m'éterniser.

Pour ma part, j'ai plus l'impression d'épuiser mon chakra qu'autre chose. Je me relève, préparant une de mes attaques :

- **Futon ! Le tourbillon des lames !**

L'air autour de moi s'enroule à grande vitesse, se dirigeant vers mes adversaires. Je profite de cette distraction pour lancer quelques shurikens. La mini-tornade détruis le sol par son passage.  
Les ombres qui s'attaquaient aux enfants jusqu'ici, se mettent à hurler d'une voix suraigus. Je ne comprends pas. Serait-ce parce que je viens de détruire une partie du bâtiment ? Pourtant Deidara en a fait autant. Elles foncent vers moi à une vitesse hallucinante. D'en face, je peux sentir Kakuzu courir vers moi aussi. Je suis pris entre deux feux.  
Merde.

Alors que je pensais faire un multi-clonage, Kakuzu hurle.

- Kakuzu !

Un sabre tranche la peau, le cœur du membre de l'Akatsuki. Il s'écroule alors de tout son long.

- Thoru ! Euh...je veux dire...Kamisa !

Mais quel idiot. Elle soupire.

- Occupe-toi des enfants Naruto ! C'est ta mission. Dit-elle en se retournant vers Deidara. Cet homme-là va revenir à la vie, il a plusieurs cœurs. Dépêche-toi !

Je vais protester quand elle me regarde avec des yeux noirs assassins. Tout ne se passe plus comme prévu. Le plan consistait à emmener les enfants sans combattre, connaissant nos ennemis. Thoru et Yume étaient sensé nous attendre, Nataku et moi aux sorties.

- Et Nataku ? Demande-je inquiet.

- Ne t'occupe pas de lui ! Va t-en !

J'hésite encore un instant, mais lui obéit. Ce serait trop dangereux pour les enfants, et ces ombres qui s'écoulent des fissures ne me disent rien qui vaille. Je me tourne vers les gosses, et leur fais signe de me suivre. Ils courent alors vers la sortie me suivant de près. Enfin pas tous, seuls les plus petits de deux à huit ans.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Venez !

Les adolescents tournent leurs regards vers moi, et me sourient. Le gamin au bras tranchant me hurle :

- Emmène-les ! Abruti ! On sait se battre, nous !

Ils vont mourir, je proteste encore, mais Kakuzu se met à bouger. Une petite de deux ans se remet à pleurer s'accrochant à mes genoux.  
Thoru acquiesce silencieusement. J'espère qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner, mais ces enfants ne méritent pas non de mourir par ma faute. Je prends la petite dans mes bras, et m'en vais avec un :

- Reviens vivante.

Elle souffle en fixant Deidara qui se marre :

- Toi aussi.

Je cours, franchissant la sortie après les enfants. Les fissures au plafond sont profondes, ces choses noires vont surgir d'une minute à l'autre. Quelques morceaux du plafond tombent au sol. Le bâtiment s'effondre...  
C'était bel et bien un piège.  
Tous les membres ou presque de l'Akatsuki sont sûrement ici, et je me souviens de ce silence pesant lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Madara voulait-il se débarrasser de nous ? Ou bien essayait-il de nous capturer ? Sans doute les deux.

Les enfants me rappellent à l'ordre. Ils veulent s'enfuir, ils ont peur. La petite me serre de toutes ses forces, s'empêchant de trop pleurer.

- J'veux voir mon papa. Gémit-elle.

Ces mots me redonnent de la volonté et de la force. Je me sens en manque de chakra cependant. Je ne pense pas pouvoir combattre de nouveau. Il faut que j'en finisse avec ces ombres. Je me mets à courir doucement, tenant la main à certains petits de quatre ans maximum. A cette vitesse, elles auront vite fais de nous rattraper.  
Un éboulement de pierre bloque le passage vers la sortie que j'avais emprunter tout à l'heure avec Nataku.  
Je lâche l'un des gosses, et tends la main à l'aide du vent, je dégage la sortie.  
J'ai le sentiment que le bâtiment absorbe mon chakra, tellement je suis épuisé.

- Naruto ! Je suis là !

- Yume !

Elle court vers moi, venant d'un couloir annexe à celui où je me trouve. Je remarque qu'elle est débrayée, à bout de souffle. Elle a dû combattre elle aussi, mais Dieu merci, elle est vivante. Arrivée à ma hauteur, elle prend la petite dans ses bras.

- Je les mène à la sortie. Toi, vérifies qu'il n'y a pas d'autres gamins dans les environs. Nous avons été trop imprudents.

- Thoru se bat avec des adolescents contre deux...

- Oui, je les ai sentis.

- Nataku ?

- Il se bat lui aussi. J'ai vaincu l'un d'eux, je suis à bout de force. Je vais les emmener.

J'acquiesce alors qu'elle disparaît dans un mini typhon de vent avec les enfants. La petite me fait un petit signe de la main. Je souris.

Je me fige un instant, redevenant invisible. Je ne dois pas oublié l'aura du bâtiment. Je ferme les yeux derrière mon masque et me concentre comme je peux. Malgré les coups, les hurlements de certains. Je me fonds dans le silence et écoute.  
La respiration des murs est de plus en plus dense autour de moi. J'essaye de ne pas m'en inquiéter. Je pense un instant à Nataku, Thoru et Yume. Je sais qu'ils vont survivre malgré cette embuscade. Je fais le vide.

Un sanglot. Un minuscule geignement. Je l'entends clairement. Je sais où il est. Je fais demi-tour, malgré la vieille bâtisse qui s'écroule, malgré les ombres qui me pourchassent avec acharnement.  
Il reste un enfant, je ne peux pas le laisser. Je passe devant des portes en ferrailles à toute vitesse, évitant les coups répétitifs des ombres derrière moi. Elles hurlent de rage de leur voix suraiguë. Mes jambes sont lourdes, je n'aurais bientôt plus de chakra, je vais devoir puiser dans celui du Kyuubi. Je grince des dents, j'espère qu'il ne protestera pas, j'ai le contrôle bien sûr mais il continu de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. C'est pas un démon pour rien.

Je cours, pressé par les murs qui se fissurent rapidement, c'est comme si la bâtisse voulait mourir. J'arrive dans un autre couloir, la porte en face est blindée, comme toutes les autres. Mais quelque chose est différent, j'ai la nette impression que les ombres sont plus nombreuses de ce côté-là du bâtiment. Elles ne veulent pas me céder le dernier des enfants.

Je me précipite vers la porte, quand une dizaine d'ombres ressortent des murs, ces créatures flasques sans visages. Je les fends de mon kunai, elles se transforment en liquide, étendues au sol comme mortes. Mais je sens que je n'en ai pas finis avec elles. Je cours, profitant de ces quelques secondes, vers la porte et l'ouvre à la volée.

J'avais raison, les ombres sont nombreuses. Je le cherche des yeux, essoufflé. Où est ce satané gosse ? Une autre secousse. Cet endroit ne sera bientôt qu'un tas de cailloux.  
Soudain, un sanglot, le même que tout à l'heure. Je m'avance prudemment, apercevant une petite silhouette recroquevillé sous un meuble de pierre. Il lève la tête. Je croise alors ses yeux. Des grands yeux noirs, aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Il est minuscule, il ne doit avoir que deux à trois ans. Je ne réfléchis pas davantage en sentant les ombres derrière moi. Certaines sortent du plafond, meurtrières, elles sifflent leur haine envers moi.

Le petit garçon me fixe, des larmes perlant de chaque coin de ses grands yeux innocents. Je me précipite vers lui, mais il me repousse lorsque j'essaie de le prendre dans mes bras.

- N'ai pas peur. Aller viens, je t'emmène voir la lumière du jour.

J'essaye de prendre une voix douce, de me montrer rassurant, bien qu'un peu pressé par le danger qui nous entoure. Il tend ses petits bras vers moi, en gémissant de peur à cause des ombres qui commencent à nous encercler. Je le serre contre moi, ses petites mains agrippent mon col et il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, je sens ses cheveux noirs me chatouiller la peau. Il tremble.

Une autre secousse. Cette fois-ci cette pièce va vraiment finir en tas de pierres. Les ombres se jettent sur nous. Merde.

_##~~##  
_Auteur Dégénérée : Pfiou ! Quel Chapitre ! J'en peux plus !  
Conscience : Oo J'en reviens pas...l'histoire avance...hé les gars ! L'histoire avance !  
Auteur Dégénérée : --"  
Naru : Ah ! J'ai l'air fort !  
Sasu : On me voit pas.  
Auteur Dégénérée : On ne verra que toi au prochain chapitre. ;)

Reviews ?


	18. Làdans la neige

U__U Pour répondre à quelques remarques, je vous assure que si, cette fic avance...mine de rien. Le chapitre 17 est trèèèès important...mais ça vous ne le verrez qu'en lisant celui-ci que, je le sens, vous allez adorer XD.

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Là...dans la neige.

* * *

Dix ans...déjà. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que le temps passe aussi vite, et pourtant. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne suis plus genin, que mon entraînement est fini. Aujourd'hui je suis un capitaine ANBU, un ninja d'élite. Je me suis entraîner dans l'espoir de pouvoir _le_ ramener un jour, mais lorsque j'ai demandé des missions pour _le_ retrouver, aucune n'ont abouti. Aucune piste, aucune trace, c'était comme si il avait totalement disparu.

Je replace correctement mon masque en céramique d'aigle avec un léger soupire fatigué. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je cherche, tellement longtemps que je crève un peu plus de le revoir. Je me souviens, il y a trois ans de cela, être allé voir Iruka-sensei et lui demander s'il n'avait pas de photos de Naruto enfant. Il a été très enthousiaste à l'idée de me donner un carton remplit de rapports dû à sa tutelle, de photos de ce sale gamin aux cheveux blonds. Mais une photo en particulier à attirer mon intention, et je la garde toujours sur moi. Sur cette image, il devait avoir quatre ans, il est assis sur une des balançoire du jardin d'enfant qui se trouve non loin de l'académie, et il est...triste. Quand je suis tombé sur cette photo, mon cœur a raté un battement, ses yeux étaient éteint, il ne regarde pas l'objectif, mais on peut bien voir la solitude, l'appartenance à un autre monde que le nôtre dans son regard. Quelque part, ses yeux étaient déchirés. C'est à ce moment là que notre ressemblance m'a frappé, car je me souviens avoir eu le même regard.

Je souris doucement derrière mon masque, toujours accroupie dans la neige, posant inconsciemment ma main sur une de mes poches, là où j'ai rangé cette précieuse photo. J'attends. J'ai envoyé Sai survoler le périmètre, et Sakura avec Shikamaru interroger les habitants du Village du Flocon, qui se trouve juste en dessous du Pic de Glace. D'ailleurs, c'est là où je me trouve, j'observe la vallée profonde, l'endroit le plus difficile d'accès du Pays de la Neige. C'est notre mission est assez simple, mais ce qui m'a étonné c'est qu'il s'agit d'une mission de rang S.

Nous devons récupéré une petite fille âgée de cinq ans, elle est la fille d'un des frère du Daimyou du Pays du Feu, voilà pourquoi on a carrément envoyé une équipe d'ANBU sur cette affaire de kidnapping. Je suis assez sceptique, pour l'instant il n'y a pas de réel danger. Même si cette mission nous a conduit jusqu'au Pays de la Neige, c'est-à-dire relativement loin du Pays du Feu, je pense que ça doit être le coup d'un ninja moyennement doué. Un simple kidnapping, même s'il s'agit de la fille d'un aristocrate, n'est pas quelque chose qui requiert beaucoup de compétences.

Soudain un craquement, presque imperceptible. Je me redresse doucement, sortant de mes pensées, toujours en fixant la vallée embrumée, je me demande si Sai a pu voir quoique ce soit.

- Setsuna ?

C'est mon nom de code. Je me retourne pour voir Sakura et Shikamaru accroupient, sur leurs gardes, toujours.

- Alors ?

- C'est bien plus sérieux que nous le pensions. La gérante d'une auberge a pu nous informé sur la situation. Me répond Sakura. Son fils s'est fait aussi enlevé, comme la plupart des enfants de ce pays. Un nom circule, il paraîtrait que c'est l'oeuvre d'une organisation du nom de Hassei-Kousei*.

Je fronce les sourcils, alors j'ai beaucoup trop sous-estimé cette mission. S'il s'agit d'une organisation ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Mais pourquoi enlèvent-ils des enfants ?

- Ce n'est pas finis, d'après une kunoïchi, cette organisation est l'ombre de l'Akatsuki. Et leur repaire se trouve ici, dans cette vallée, mais personne n'a pu venir jusqu'ici.

- Oui, cette vallée est trop dangereuse pour de simples civils, ils n'y survivraient pas. Renchérit Shikamaru.

- Et cette kunoïchi ?

-...euh...bah en fait elle a plus de quatre-vingt ans tu sais...

Je soupire. Mais c'est plus que je ne l'espérais, je ne pensais pas avoir autant d'informations. J'acquiesce doucement, leur faisant comprendre que c'est du bon boulot, et attend Sai. Il ne devrait plus trop tarder. J'observe de nouveau la neige qui tombe lentement, cette vallée semble paisible mais elle reste très meurtrière. Une brume épaisse recouvre le fond de la vallée profonde, le vent s'est levé depuis un moment déjà, mais l'épais brouillard persiste tout de même. Je plisse les yeux en apercevant une ombre se diriger vers nous. C'est bien Sai sur son oiseau d'encre.

Il se pose gracieusement sur le sol, toujours avec ses yeux inexpressifs. L'oiseau se dissipe, laissant l'encre tâcher la neige. Nous nous levons, attendant son rapport.

- Il y a un bâtiment là-bas, mais je n'ai pas pu me rapprocher plus. Apparemment un combat est engagé là-bas. Et cette bâtisse dégage une aura, comme si elle pouvait penser par elle-même.

- Comment ?! S'exclame Sakura. Mais...c'est...

Je l'arrête d'un geste sec du bras, laissant Sai poursuivre. Son expression s'assombrit, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche là-bas.

- Ceux qui se battent ne sont pas nombreux, et leur adversaire n'est autre que l'Akatsuki. Quand je suis arrivé, les différents combats touchaient à leurs fins, je ne sais pas de ce qui est advenu de son alliés.

Je fronce les sourcils et m'avance un peu plus vers le creux de la vallée, fixant au loin, espérant voir quelqu'un. Nos alliés, puisqu'ils se sont battus contre l'Akatsuki, ne doivent pas être en bon état. Et les enfants ? Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? Ont-ils pu les emmenés sains et saufs avec eux ?

- Autre chose, continu Sai, le bâtiment s'écroule, comme si des ombres le dévoraient. S'il y a des survivants à l'intérieur il faut faire vite.

Je me tourne alors vers eux. Et donne les ordres.

- Nous allons voir là-bas, mais j'imagine que dès que nous y serons les combats seront finis depuis longtemps. Sai et Sakura vous allez survoler les environs, à la recherche de nos alliés, sans doute blessés. Si vous voyez quelqu'un, contactez-nous avec les émetteurs. Shikamaru et moi, nous allons voir le bâtiment.

- Oui. Répondent-ils en chœur.

Sai et Sakura s'envolent alors sans hésiter. Shikamaru me fait un signe de tête, me signalant qu'il est prêt (même si c'est galère), et nous nous élançons dans la vallée. Je réajuste mon masque en sentant le vent violent nous frapper soudainement. La brume, bientôt, ne sera plus.

Arrivés devant l'étrange bâtiment qui n'est plus qu'un tas de pierres, nous nous arrêtons, sur nos gardes. Je me concentre le plus possible, cachant au mieux mon chakra, ma présence. Shikamaru fait de même, regardant tout autour de lui avec attention. J'ai beau me focaliser sur les morceaux de pierres qui gisent sur le sol, je ne sens personne, pas même un enfant. Tant mieux, mais j'aurais aimé tombé sur un de nos alliés, pour qu'il puisse nous dire où il aurait vu la petite fille que nous devons récupérer.

Je soupire.

- Setsuna, il n'y a personne. Me confirme Shikamaru.

- En effet. Je vais faire le tour.

Accompagnant les gestes à la parole, je m'en vais de mon côté, sautant sur les pierres. Sai avait raison, il y avait bien du chakra dans ces murs, mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ce pouvoir est effrayant, rendre une simple ruine vivante.

- Sasuke ! Shikamaru ! Vous me recevez ?

Je grogne pour la forme, on a des noms de codes c'est fait pour servir. Mais je sens la panique dans la voix de Sakura à travers l'émetteur dans mon oreille.

- Oui.

Shikamaru répond de même. Un silence, alors que j'entends la respiration de Sakura se faire lente, mais profonde.

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- Il a un...survivant. Il est masqué et... est inconscient. Je crois...qu'il protège quelque chose sous sa cape.

La façon dont elle dit ça m'alarme quelque peu. C'est juste un ninja allié, pas la peine de mettre autant d'émotion dans une simple découverte. Je fais signe à Shikamaru qui a l'air d'être aussi interrogatif que moi, il hausse les épaules et nous partons en sens inverse. Allant là où Sakura nous a donné leur position.

Je saute de branches en branches, m'adhérant grâce à mon chakra, le cœur quelque peu battant. Sakura, avait vraiment l'air bizarre, il se passe quoi au juste là bas ? Le paysage défile à vive allure jusqu'à l'endroit où est le blessé. Le brume se dissipe sous nos pieds, et nous arrivons enfin.

Je me fige en voyant la scène. Tout est silencieux, Sakura et Sai sont restés sur une branche, fixant le corps devant eux, allongé dans la neige. Je m'éclipse pour arrivé à côté de Sakura qui est comme paralysée, je la fixe sans comprendre. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas aller l'aider ? Il va mourir de froid si nous le laissons dans la neige comme ça. Est-il dangereux ?

- Sakura ?

Au diable les noms de codes, la situation est trop étrange. Doucement, elle enlève son masque, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? J'allais la réprimander quand elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux vert, des larmes perlant à chaque coin de ses yeux. Elle a l'air stupéfaite, mais...soulagée, heureuse aussi.

- Tu ne le sens pas ? Ce chakra Sasuke, il ne te dit rien ?

J'arrête de respirer un instant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? Mon cœur bat, alors qu'une larme coule sur l'une de ses joues.

- _C'est Naruto_.

...quoi ? Blanc tout est blanc autour de moi. Qu'a t-elle dit ?

- Cet homme, là...dans la neige, c'est Naruto, Sasuke.

Je tourne mon visage vers...le corps inconscient. Elle a l'air si sûre d'elle, mais et si elle se trompait ? Je sens mes genoux flanché un instant, mais je me reprends de suite. Sai atterrie sur le sol enneigé et s'approche de...l'homme.

- Je sens un autre chakra, moins perceptible car trop jeune, mais il y a un enfant sous sa cape. Dit-il.

Dans un geste lent, presque au ralenti, je descends de l'arbre et avance vers lui. Puis, mes pas se font plus pressé lorsque je sens ce chakra. Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai mis tellement de temps à le retrouver, et il est là, dans la neige ? Seulement ça ? J'ai envie de crier et de rire en même temps.

- Sasuke...murmure Shikamaru comme pour me confirmer que c'est bien la réalité.

Il me suit de près, alors que j'entends un geignement plaintif, l'enfant bouge sous le long vêtement noir. Nous nous instinctivement sur nos gardes. Je me rapproche encore, kunai à la main, légèrement abaissé. Il sort dessous la cape, vêtu de simple linges fins. Ses cheveux noirs sont tout ébouriffés, les larmes aux yeux, il a peur, il panique. Ses yeux noirs, ténébreux, semblent perdu. Il ne semble pas nous voir, je me fige en voyant cet enfant, qui me rappelle étrangement quelqu'un.

L'enfant secoue...l'homme masqué. Paniquant de plus en plus.

- Hey...salut toi. Fait Sakura tout doucement.

Je ne l'ai pas vu se rapproché. Elle tend la main vers lui, s'accroupit à côté de lui et sourit, elle essaye de le mettre en confiance. Il la regarde deux secondes avant de s'accrocher au manteau de l'homme comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Réveille-toi...réveille-toi....réveille-toi...murmure t-il sans cesse, d'une voix faible, un souffle enrayé.

Je peux voir le masque glisser un peu, mon cœur rate un battement lorsque je vois une fine mèche blonde.

- Je t'ai cherché tellement longtemps. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué...chuchote-je pour moi-même.

Personne ne semble avoir entendu. Sakura essaye d'attirer le petit garçon vers elle, sans résultat, il s'accroche avec ses petites mains sur...Naruto.

- Viens on va s'occuper de lui, ne t'inquiète pas.

J'écarquille les yeux, et me précipite vers Naruto. _Naruto_. Mon souffle est irrégulier, et mon cœur bat à toute allure, c'est trop et pas assez à la fois. Je veux voir son visage, mais je n'ose pas enlever complétement son masque.

L'enfant ne semble pas écouter Sakura, mais je ne m'en rends pas compte, seul Naruto est important. Il faut le sortir d'ici, et le mettre au chaud.

- Tant pis, récupérons Naruto et le gosse, pas besoin de s'éterniser ici. Fait Shikamaru. Allons-y, Sasuke.

Shikamaru avance jusqu'à l'enfant, profondément ennuyé, les mains dans les poches.

- Sasuke...soupire t-il.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, alors que mes mains tremblent au dessus du visage masqué de Naruto.

- Enlève son masque, qu'on soit fixé.

- Pourquoi tu le fais pas ? Demande Sai désinvolte.

- C'est à Sasuke de le faire. Répond catégoriquement Shikamaru.

J'avance lentement mes mains, avant de lever les yeux vers Sakura qui semble blessée. Mais, je n'y fais pas plus attention et tout doucement avec une émotion palpable, je retire le masque. Je retiens mon souffle un instant, tout comme le monde autour.

De longs cheveux blonds encadrent son visage, cachant son œil droit. Ses yeux, que j'ai rêvé de revoir pendant si longtemps sont fermés.

- Il...est évanoui. Dépêchons de l'emmener dans une l'auberge en bas du Pic de Glace.

- Naruto...murmure-je en dégageant ses cheveux blonds, pouvant voir sa paupière droite.

Il est froid, il doit geler.

- Le gosse a pas l'air de vouloir s'en détacher. Fait remarqué Sai.

En effet, en levant les yeux, je peux croiser les siens. Il est toujours fixés sur Naruto, puis dans un geste possessif, il s'allonge sur le torse de l'endormi.

- Tsss. Va falloir qu'il le lâche.

Je reste en contemplation, comme hypnotisé par ce visage. Ne faisant nullement attention au petit corps qui est blotti contre lui, je caresse ses joues, rougit par le froid. J'ai envie de le toucher, de me rendre compte qu'il est vraiment là, pouvoir entendre ses pensées...

Je me rapproche, n'écoutant plus rien, me tenant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres gercées. J'en ai envie depuis dix ans.

- NON ! Hurle le sale môme.

Il me pousse violemment de toute ses forces, ne m'éloignant que de quelques centimètres. Étonné, je fixe ses grands yeux noirs, il semble en colère. Il me fusille du regard en mettant ses bras autour du cou de Naruto, qui...j'arrête respirer...qui fronce les sourcils.

- Il va se réveiller, on y va.

Shikamaru prends l'enfant de force, celui-ci se débat en hurlant de sa voix légèrement enraillée.

- Putain, c'est chiant ces gamins, toujours à faire des caprices. Quelle galère. Dit-il en évitant de se faire mordre.

Mais au fond, je le vois bien, il est soulagé. Content, lui aussi, d'avoir retrouvé Naruto. Je reste un instant abasourdi, mais respire un peu mieux, surtout lorsque je sens le corps tiède de Naruto contre mon dos. Il a toujours la même odeur, peut-être plus masculine.  
J'ai l'impression de rêvé, mais le vent glacial qui me mord la peau, me fait bien comprendre le contraire.

~~##~~  
Auteur Dégénérée : Si avec ça l'histoire avance pas, je me fous une balle dans la tête.  
Conscience : O__O Il l'a retrouvé !  
Naru/Sasu *bouteille de champagne à la main* : YEAH !  
Auteur Dégénérée : T_T Je me demande si j'aurais dû attendre encore un peu...  
Conscience : NON NON ! C'est TRES bien comme ça ! :D  
Naru/Sasu *acquiecent comme leurs vies en dépendaient* : Oui oui.

Reviews ?


	19. Petites mains

**Fiction :** Derrière Tes Sourires

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

Je sais, j'ai mis du temps, et ce chapitre est une réponse à la question qu'on m'a souvent posé : Non, cette fic n'est pas abandonnée, je peux vous assurer que vous ne verrez aucune de mes fics sans suite. Je déteste moi-même quand des fictions que j'aime n'ont pas de suite, alors je m'efforce de ne pas faire de même.

J'espère que ça vous rassura, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien écrit ce chapitre, je l'espère, je vais me mettre activement à sa suite. Un manque cruel d'inspiration, vous avez pu le constater, j'avoue m'être forcée donc ça ne doit pas être géniale. L'orthographe n'a jamais été mon ami (en espérant qu'un jour nous pourrons construire une relation solide d'amitié...) donc pardonnez-moi !

Chapitre 19 : Petites mains

* * *

_Madara avait peur de lui, c'était certain. Kamui et lui sont dans la première équipe d'ANBU jamais conçu, dirigé par Senju. Seulement, quelque chose a changé. Madara a peur :  
"Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense ! Ce type est effrayant, Senju !"  
" Kamui est l'un de nos meilleurs éléments, je ne le virerai pas de l'équipe, fait avec tu veux bien ?"  
" Son regard...son regard est terrifiant !"  
Son regard...est-ce celui du démon que l'Uchiha voyait ?_

J'ai chaud, d'une chaleur douce, confortable, tendre. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, j'aimerais rester ici, entouré par cette sensation. Ma peau me pique un peu, sans doute à cause du changement brutal de température, mais je me sens bien. Je dois être dans un lit, ma tête repose sur un oreiller moelleux qui sent encore la lavande. Je tourne un peu la tête sur le côté, voulant m'enivrer de cette odeur. Konoha avait un peu la même senteur, surtout les jours d'été, quand des jeunes femmes étalaient leurs linges dehors sur ces longs fils en aciers.

Je soupire de bien être, quand soudain je sens autre chose au niveau de ma poitrine. Quelque chose s'accroche sûrement à mon vêtement. La douce chaleur vient de là, je peux même percevoir un léger souffle sur mon bras gauche.

Quelqu'un de vraiment petit repose dans mes bras, ses petites mains se resserrent sur mon haut. Je me situe un moment, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. J'essaye de bouger mon bras gauche mais la petite boule collée à moi ne semble pas décidé à me lâcher. Je bouge mon bras droit, encore posé librement sous les couvertures le long de mon corps, pour serrer doucement le petit corps contre moi.

Je me souviens alors d'une mission...de deux grands yeux noirs innocents.

Le gosse que j'ai sauvé.

J'ouvre lentement les paupières, mais celles-ci retombent instantanément. Je suis vraiment épuisé, mon corps ne suit plus. Je retente encore et encore, et y arrive enfin. J'observe autour de moi, une chambre d'hôtel...non, plutôt d'une auberge. Ce village ne connaît pas les hôtels, c'est certain.

Je concentre de nouveau mon attention sur la petite chose contre moi, et tout doucement je soulève ma couverture. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, le gamin est là, recroquevillé dans mes bras. Je le vois frousser du nez, à cause de l'air froid que j'ai laissé passer, il baille comme un chat et frotte ses grands yeux tout en se redressant lentement.

Je remarque qu'il ne porte plus le vêtement blanc et sale qu'il avait quand je suis venu le chercher. Il a un petit pyjama de couleur bleu nuit avec un lapin blanc en motif sur son haut. Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois en me fixant et me donne un énorme sourire avant d'accrocher ses petits bras pâles autour de mon cou. Je reste abasourdi un instant, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce gamin. Je le laisse faire cependant...et me pose tout un tas de questions.

Où suis-je exactement ?

Que sont devenu les autres ? Tohru, Yume et Nataku ?

Est-ce que le bâtiment a été détruit ?

Qui est ce gamin ?

Mais surtout...qui m'a récupéré ?

Je ferme les yeux, sentant une migraine se pointer. Je sens le nez du petit gars se frotter contre mon cou. Il a l'air content de me voir réveiller, je souris, amusé et attendris. Doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, je le soulève par les aisselles pour le faire lâcher prise, et l'assois en face de moi. Il ne dit rien, il se met à rire lorsque je le chatouille sans faire exprès sous les bras.

- Bon...c'est quoi ton nom ?

Il me fixe de ses grands yeux noirs, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Il tend les bras vers moi et se rapproche pour un autre câlin. Je l'arrête, l'attrapant par ses frêles épaules.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire comment tu t'appelles ? Lui demande-je doucement.

Il est sur le point de pleurer, sûrement à cause du faite que je l'ai repoussé. Sa petite bouche se tord, commençant à respirer avec peines dès les premiers sanglots, je grimace, pas du tout habituer à ce genre de chose, et agite les mains devant lui.

- C'est pas grave, je t'assure ! Si tu veux, je t'appellerai sale gamin, ça me dérange pas ! Alors, s'il te plaît...ne pleure pas, okay ?

Il fond sur moi, cherchant à entourer ma taille de ses bras, sa respiration se calme contre mon ventre. Argh, j'ai oublié à quel point les enfants pouvaient être chiants...  
Je soupire, et commence à caresser ses cheveux noirs coiffés en bataille. Il se resserre un peu, cherchant toujours le plus de contact possible. Un long silence s'installe, couper entre ses petits soupires.

Je trouve l'atmosphère...sécurisante, confortable. Un sentiment que je n'ai pas eu depuis plusieurs années, ça me fait légèrement penser à Konoha, à mes jours heureux là-bas. Oh, évidemment, j'ai connu de beaux jours en compagnie de Kamui. Mais il n'est pas ma famille, celle que j'ai laissée là-bas.

Le petit gars relève sa tête et me sourit.

Ce gosse est trop craquant...j'ai presque envie de lui donner un bisou sur le front. Je me retiens, mais le serre contre moi, posant doucement mon menton sur son petit crâne. Je remarque alors que ses cheveux noirs sont tout emmêlés. Je hausse un sourcil et entreprends d'enlever les nœuds.

- Aiiiieuuuuuh ! Me fait-il en s'écartant.

Il se tient la tête et me fait la moue. Je m'amuse de cette petite chose qui tente désespérément de se dégager de ma prise.

- Mais laisse-moi faire, tu seras plus mignon, tu verras !

Je le vois rougir et gonfler ses joues, avant de revenir se blottir contre moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il est tant attaché à moi, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il n'est qu'un enfant qui cherche de l'attention. Son regard parle pour lui, il a le même regard que moi à son âge. Ce désir d'avoir un peu de tendresse, d'amour.

Ce désir d'avoir des bras pour nous étreindre doucement.

Alors je laisse faire. Je passe mes doigts dans ses fins cheveux noirs, indomptables. J'inspire et demande :

- Alors ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis quel était ton p'tit nom ?

Un petit silence, il semble un peu mal à l'aise...comme s'il se trouvait en face d'un problème de maths particulièrement difficile...

Comme s'il ne savait pas quoi répondre...

- Et toi ? Dit-il.

J'en reste abasourdi, les yeux écarquillés. C'est la première fois que je l'entends, sa voix est un peu plus grave que la normale, pour un gosse en tout cas, un peu enraillée aussi. Je souris.

- Naruto.

- C'est marrant !

Je hausse les sourcils, étonnés par cette remarque.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi... Je lui réponds, alors qu'il plonge ses grands yeux dans les miens.

Il rit encore un peu, et se cale dans mes bras. Ses petits doigts, assez fins essayent de m'aider à enlever les nœuds de sa crinière. Je m'en amuse encore quelques minutes sans me douter de quoique ce soit. Pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de capital.

Ce sont des voix dans le couloirs qui vont le rappeler.

- Laisse-le dormir ! Il est blessé. S'exclame une voix féminine qui me dit vaguement quelqu'un.

- Je veux juste voir si tout va bien...

Cette voix masculine aussi...pas bon...non pas bon, pas bon, pas bon du tout...

Je crois que je me suis arrêté de respirer, mes yeux s'écarquillent doucement. Le môme s'agite dans mes bras et m'appelle doucement :

- Naru ? Tu dors ?

- Sasuke ! Arrête maintenant ! Tu es venu le voir il y a à peine deux heures ! On a une mission, tu te souviens ?

...Scriiiiii...problème cervical...scriiiii...les neurones ont lâchés les uns après les autres...scriiiiii...je répète nous avons une hécatombe de neurones...scriiii...envoyez des renforts...

- Naru ? Naru ! Faut pas dormir les yeux ouverts ! Sinon les araignées vont entrer dedans !

Le petit secoue mon bras. Je réapprends à respirer, et mon cœur daigne battre de nouveau. Sasuke...c'est Sasuke qui m'a retrouvé. Je...il faut que...qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire après dix ans, moi ? "Salut, ça va ? Ouah ! T'as vachement changé !" Non, je...impossible.

Bon, calme-toi Naruto. Réfléchis, seulement j'ai le sentiment de n'avoir que de l'air dans ma tête, je suis trop sous le choc. Je les entends se disputer derrière la porte, encore un petit moment. Mais je n'arrive pas à penser correctement...

Sasuke est ici, Sasuke m'a retrouvé, Sasuke s'est occupé de moi, Sasuke m'a regardé dormir...

Pouah ! Ça craint !

Je ne peux tout simplement pas l'affronter, pas maintenant, je ne me sens pas prêt. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous deux il y a dix ans. Alors je ne peux faire que ce qu'un ninja digne de ce nom ferait...

Je vais me barrer par la fenêtre.

J'écarte le petit bout de chou qui ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe - moi-même j'ai beaucoup de mal - et sors du lit en tremblant tellement fort, que je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à tenir sur mes jambes. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre.

Merde, ça grince.

- Où tu vas ? Me demande le gosse.

- On se reverra quand tu auras de la barbe, et moi des poils blancs qui me sortiront par le nez et les oreilles. Lui dis-je souriant, un pied sur le rebord.

- NON ! J'VEUX PAS ! RESTES AVEC MOI !

Évidemment, à ce cri, la porte s'ouvre brutalement. Je fais la grimace et tente de sauter avant de me faire attraper. Des pas de courses, je prends mon élan, et au moment de m'envoler des bras puissants me retiennent. On me plaque au sol, à cause de la douleur, je ferme les yeux.

Et lorsque j'ouvre les paupières, mon souffle se coupe.

Deux perles noires me fixent, des larmes à leurs coins. On me prend dans des bras, on me traite d'imbécile.

Je suis complétement dépassé par les évènements. Je murmure un faible :

- Sasuke ?

Celui-ci resserre sa prise autour de mon cou, et je vois au-dessus de son épaule, Sakura en larmes.

- Plus jamais, plus jamais, je ne te laisserais partir.

Que puis-je répondre à ça ? Sasuke s'est mis à trembler, c'est presque imperceptible, mais je sens sa poitrine se soulever avec saccade.

Le petit est descendu du lit, il pleure lui aussi et faufile ses petits bras autour de mon cou, sous Sasuke. Pourquoi pleurent-ils tous ? Je suis pas mort ! Je tente de me relever, m'appuyant sur les coudes.

- Hé, c'est bon maintenant tous les deux ! Lâchez-moi !

Sasuke, réalisant sans doute ce qu'il était en train de faire - soit m'étouffer -, se redresse précipitamment en se raclant discrètement la gorge. Le môme, lui, n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, et continu de pleurer.

- T'es vraiment un p'tit morveux.

- Non ! Réplique t-il en relevant sa petite bouille mouillée de larmes.

Je détache mes yeux de cet enfant à problème pour voir Sakura bloquer la porte, et Sasuke la fenêtre. Super...

- La confiance règne...

Je prends le petit bout dans mes bras - pas le choix de toute façon, il refuse de me lâcher - et me lève en les fixant tristement. Un silence s'installe alors, je me doutais bien qu'un jour ou l'autre je serai de nouveau confronter à eux, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi rapidement.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, j'aimerais mais en voyant leurs visages, je me rends compte que des mots ne suffiront plus.

- Désolé...mais...

Je prends une grande inspiration.

-...je ne peux pas rester, j'ai une mission.

Sasuke fronce les sourcils, sa respiration est rapide et irrégulière. Je me souviens, avant que je ne parte, de sa déclaration.

Comme quoi il m'aimerait.

J'espère encore aujourd'hui que ce n'était qu'un moyen pour me retenir. Pas que je n'aime pas Sasuke, non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que pendant tant d'années, je ne me sens pas prêt à aimer quelqu'un, même si à présent je peux contrôler le démon Kyuubi, je ne veux pas l'entraîner dans mon combat.

Un combat qui approche dangereusement, et Sasuke sera sûrement mêlé à tout ça à cause de ses sharingans. Maudits soient ces yeux. Je serre les poings, et donc le vêtement du petit, celui-ci ne dit rien, il a posé sa tête contre mon épaule et suce son pouce en profitant de mon étreinte. Comme ça peut être insouciant à cet âge là.

- Et bien ma mission est de te ramener par tous les moyens, et je ne te laisserais pas repartir. Dit Sasuke en colère.

Sakura renchérit :

- On t'a cherché pendant des années ! Tu es un déserteur et...

- Je m'en fiche pas mal d'être un déserteur ou pas. Lui coupe-je

Un autre silence, le p'tit gars soupire de bien être contre moi, il est apparemment le seul dans cette pièce qui ne se rend pas compte de l'atmosphère tendue qui y règne. J'inspire à nouveau, ferme les yeux, me mords la lèvre et alors que j'allais m'expliquer, Sakura prend la parole avec un léger sourire :

- Tu nous as tellement manqué...

Mon cœur rate un battement, et je la fixe sans comprendre, abasourdi. Elle est au bord des larmes, son sourire est sincère, plein d'amertume et de regret. Je détourne les yeux et vois Sasuke la tête baissée. Que puis-je leur dire ? Je m'en veux c'est certain.

- Je...vous aussi...v-vous m'avez manqué...mais je ne pouvais pas...

Et voilà que je bégaye. Je me mets à grogner, en colère contre moi-même et ma bêtise de m'être fait attraper aussi minablement. J'aurais dû faire plus attention, emmener le gosse loin de ce bâtiment vivant et Konoha ne m'aurait pas retrouvé. Seulement, je ne suis pas né avec le QI de Shikamaru et j'étais loin de me douter qu'une équipe d'ANBU traînait dans les parages. C'est bien ma veine franchement.

Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, le petit commence à s'agiter dans mes bras, je fronce les sourcils et vais pour le déposer sur le lit. Ce gamin restera avec Sasuke et Sakura, je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi. Les deux autres me regardent faire, calculant tous mes mouvements, prêts à agir si j'essaye de m'enfuir. Sasuke a enclenché son sharingan et j'ai vraiment l'impression de passer au scanner.

- Je dois partir. Dis-je simplement.

Mais je sens que cette phrase les chagrine beaucoup.

- S'il vous plaît, il faut que je retrouve les autres de mon équipe.

- C'était pas nous, ton équipe. Remarque Sasuke d'une voix glaciale.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens rouge sang, et peut y lire...de...de la jalousie ? A ce constat, je me fige. Ce type tient vraiment autant à moi ? Après toutes ces années...?

- Sasuke...Fait Sakura pleine de reproche.

J'inspire profondément et laisse échapper un énorme soupire. Je me pince l'arête du nez et commence :

- Bon, occupez-vous du petit, d'accord ? Moi, je retourne là-bas et...

Mais Sasuke me coupe la parole, ses sharingans brillants de colère :

- Tu restes ici !

- Je ne peux pas ! J'ai des responsabilités maintenant ! Je lui réplique sur le même ton.

- Responsabilités ? Aha, me fait pas rire ! C'était responsable de partir comme tu l'as fait !

- Je perdais le contrôle du démon ! J'aurais pu vous tuer à n'importe quel moment !

- Si tu m'avais fait confiance, j'aurais pu t'aider ! Crétin !

- Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'avais pas confiance, mais en moi ! Double imbécile !

Nos visages sont si proche, nous nous crachons ses paroles avec haine. Il m'a pris le bras, il ne me laissera pas partir.

- Je suis assez fort pour te retenir ! Dit-il.

Sakura nous observe silencieusement, elle semble peinée.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à y gagner de me retenir ? Sasuke, tourne la page une bonne fois pour toute ! Comme tu l'as fait avec ta stupide vengeance ! Ou tiens, repart donc voir le serpent, ça me fera des vacances !

Mes mots dépassent ma pensée, je m'en rends bien compte, le silence qui suivit me fait prendre conscience de ce que je venais de dire, j'allais pour m'excuser quand il déclare en hurlant :

- Je fais tout ça, parce que je t'aime espèce d'enfoiré !

Je fais un pas en arrière, consterné. Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Mes yeux s'agrandissent tandis que mon cerveau enregistre l'information. Il l'a dit. Encore une fois, et avec colère, avec force...a voulu m'atteindre en hurlant. Je peux le voir dans son regard, il veut une réponse. Mais je...j'en sais rien moi. Je détourne les yeux, je ne veux pas croiser les siens. Je ne veux pas le blesser, comme je l'ai fait auparavant, ce serait cruel mais ce serait aussi le seul moyen de partir d'ici.

Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? Mon Dieu, Sasuke a vraiment le don de me perturbé.

- Je...

- Sasuke ! Sakura ! On a du nouveau ! Fait une voix que je reconnais.

Elle vient d'en bas. C'est Shikamaru. Il est là lui aussi. Mince, la situation va s'empirer s'ils sont là, devrais-je utiliser ce justu ? Pas le choix, je suis encore un peu engourdi mais si je m'y prends bien j'arriverais au porte de la ville sans problème. Encore faut-il que j'ai le temps de faire les sceaux sans qu'ils ne m'en empêche. A voir comment il me fixe, ça va être difficile, je suis sûr qu'il sait à quoi je pense.

Sasuke peut vraiment lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, c'est agaçant.

Il a toujours les sourcils froncés, quoique un peu inquiet, sûrement parce que je n'ai pas répondu à ses sentiments. Je ne veux pas d'une relation avec lui, ce serait trop compliqué, et...enfin bref je ne me vois pas avec lui, c'est impossible.

Même si mon cœur bat plus vite à chaque fois que je croise ses perles noires, je ne peux pas. C'est ainsi, il faudra qu'il vive sans moi. Tout comme Sakura, tout comme tout Konoha. Ils ont pu survivre sans moi durant dix ans, ils vivront dix ans de plus, ça ne devrait pas être un problème en soi. Je compose discrètement les sceaux derrière mon dos.

Il s'agit du même justu qui m'a tiré d'affaire quand ces ombres se sont jetés sur moi et le petit. J'ai atterri maladroitement dans la neige, car je n'ai pas pu faire les signes correctement, pris de vitesse. Heureusement qu'un ninja doit garder son calme à tout moment, sinon lui et moi ne serions pas là.

Mais peut-être que cela aurait été mieux, je ne serais pas dans une telle situation. Oui, je préférais affronter des centaines d'ombres que d'être coincé ici.

Je finis de faire le dernier signe.

J'espère que Nataku et les autres vont bien, et que les enfants sont saufs.

Un dernier regard, et j'allais mordre mon pouce, pour y récupérer mon sang quand soudain :

- NARUTO ! T'ES LA VIEUX ! Hurle une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Je me fige, tout comme les deux autres, Sasuke a retenu mon bras au tout dernier moment, lorsque la voix a retentit. J'entends des voix parler en bas, Shikamaru, une autre qui ne me dit rien et...

- Na-Nataku ? Je murmure abasourdi.

Ma respiration s'est bloquée dans ma gorge. J'arrive pas à y croire, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? J'inspire finalement quand j'entends quelqu'un monter rapidement les escaliers.

- Hé, t'es blessé j'te rappelle ! Oh, quelle galère ce type...Fait Shikamaru.

Sakura et Sasuke semblent eux aussi très surpris. La porte s'ouvre soudainement, dans un très grand fracas, et deux yeux verts me font face, heureux, soulagés aussi. Je remarque qu'il est égratigné de partout, ses blessures doivent déjà être guéries normalement, comment cela se fait-il ? Je fronce les sourcils en voyant sa joue légèrement entaillée.

Mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de réfléchir, et me saute dessus, serrant ses bras autour de mon cou. Je ne sais pas ce que tout le monde a à m'étouffer, à croire qu'ils ont prévu de me tuer...  
Shikamaru arrive derrière de sa démarche nonchalante qui n'a pas changée au fil des années. Il me scrute de bas en haut, un sourcil haussé. Au moins, il n'a pas couru pour m'étreindre comme un dingue.

- Nataku ? Mais...

- Un certain Sai m'a retrouvé, figure-toi que comme un con je me suis fait chopé et j'ai dû m'enfuir dans le blizzard.

- Et comme un con tu t'es évanoui...

- Hé ! Tu peux parler ! Tu t'es fait repêcher aussi !

Pourtant ce n'est pas son genre de s'enfuir, il a l'air peut-être étourdi mais Nataku est tout de même le Loup Blanc à neuf queues, il est fort, très fort, il a dû se passer quelque chose là-bas...Je lui lance un regard pleins d'interrogations, et il me répond avec un sourire. Oui, quelque chose cloche, mais je ne pense qu'il s'interdit de parler devant les autres. Ce que je comprends, je ne veux pas les mêler plus que ça à notre mission. Je hoche discrètement la tête. Après un temps, il me lâche et fait comme si cet échange n'avait jamais eu lieu, cependant je sens bien les yeux onyx de Sasuke me brûler la nuque.

Il va vraiment me poser problème à s'accrocher à moi. Je joue les ingénus, et regarde ailleurs. Ça l'agace, je peux le percevoir rien qu'à son aura. Bien que...je n'ai pas vraiment la certitude que cette haine est tournée vers moi...

- TOI ? S'exclame Sasuke en le montrant du doigt.

C'est bien ce que je pensais...

- Oh, tiens ! J't'avais pas vu, désolé ! Pas que t'es petit, mais presque ! Wow, dix ans quand même que j'ai pas vu ta frimousse ! Rigole Nataku tout innocemment.

Sasuke sert les poings et avance dangereusement vers mon ami, qui continu de rire comme un quelqu'un qui revoit un vieux camarade. Il lui tape amicalement dans le dos, ne semblant pas voir les sharingans de Sasuke enclenché sous le coup de la colère. Puis Nataku lui fait d'un ton conspirateur non sans me regarder :

- Alors...toujours fou amoureux du blond ? T'as vu comme il est devenu beau gosse ?

Sasuke rougit et tente de lui asséner un coup de poing sur la mâchoire. Sans succès bien entendu. Quant à moi, je n'en crois pas mes yeux et mes oreilles, ils se connaissent..enfin je savais que Nataku avait entendu parler de Sasuke mais que Sasuke l'avait déjà rencontré, c'est une grande surprise. J'allais poser une question quand une petite main se met à agripper mon pantalon.

Je baisse la tête et me retrouve plonger dans des yeux profondément noirs et innocents. Il tend les bras, je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est collant ce petit...

- Oooh...comme il est chou ! Remarque inutilement Nataku en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant.

Celui-ci se cache derrière moi. Apparemment, apeuré par cette grande gigue de Nataku, je dois avouer que ses yeux verts font peur parfois. Je me décide à céder à ce caprice, en me baissant, il entoure instinctivement ses bras autour de mon cou, et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Il t'aime vraiment...déjà il s'accrochait à toi quand nous t'avons retrouvé. Dit Sakura qui m'observe attentivement.

Un raclement de gorge, Shikamaru. Nous nous tournons vers lui, et il annonce tout en passant une main lasse dans sa nuque :

- Je me disais, ce serait plus commode d'aller s'assoir en bas, pour discuter...même si c'est galère, il faut qu'on sache certaines choses.

Aïe...les ennuis continuent...

##~~##  
Auteur Dégénérée : J'ai mis le temps, hein...  
Conscience : Y_Y Ça se passe de commentaire...  
Sasu : Combien de mois pour attendre le prochain ?  
Naru : . On se demande...  
Auteur Dégénérée : T_T Mais...vous êtes vraiment...  
Sasu/Naru/Conscience : C'est pas nous qui flemmardise à longueur de journées...  
Auteur Dégénérée : Vous me désespérez...V_V"

Reviews ? XD


	20. Sora

Combien de mois sont passés ? Vous ai-je fait souffrir de cette attente ? J'espère que non...=S

Une dernière chose, je n'ai pas vraiment corriger, je m'en excuse d'avance...

Vous l'attendiez :

Chapitre 20 : Sora

^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Ils allaient se faire face, pour une dernière fois. Cette bataille, il le savait, allait marquer l'histoire. Il était sûr de l'emporter, il s'était minutieusement préparé car il connaissait la force de son ami, du puissant chef de clan : Senju Hashimira. Il pleuvait ce jour-là sur Konoha, ville fondée par les grandes familles du pays du Feu. Le temps semblait pleurer, doucement, sur la vallée. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que deux yeux rouges furibonds allaient prendre place devant lui et l'amener à sa propre perte..Senju n'était pas venu, le lâche, il avait envoyé cette bête féroce à sa place.  
« Kamui... »_

Sasuke me fixe depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes, il sait, tout le monde ici le sait. Nataku me jette un regard en biais en faisant une grimace qui veut dire clairement : « nous sommes dans une merde sombre et profonde, mon vieux. » Je tords les lèvres en me voûtant un peu, alors que je sens la colère de nos sauveurs monter au fur et à mesure que le silence s'allonge. Je ne sais pas mentir, Nataku non plus.

Et ça s'est vu.

« Vous nous prenez pour des imbéciles ? » Demande Sasuke d'un ton furieux.

Nataku acquiesce vivement en souriant de toutes ses dents, tandis que j'agite les mains devant mon visage en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Je n'aurais pas dû suivre Nataku sur ce coup, je me suis toujours dit que cette confiance aveugle pour lui allait se retourner contre moi. Il n'a pas hésité à encore faire l'imbécile, parfois je me demande lequel de nous deux est le plus tête en l'air.

« Je vous assure, cet ours blanc était gigantesque ! Il a détruit les fondations et comme des cons, nous nous sommes retrouvés en train pioncer dans la neige... »

Je me retiens de me frapper le front contre la table. Je lui jette un regard du genre : « Tais-toi ! », mais il me fait un clin d'œil – pas du tout discret – et se met à rire en passant une main dans ses cheveux blancs. Je vois Sakura lever les yeux au ciel, le petit se débat légèrement dans ses bras et tends ses mains vers moi avec un regard implorant. Ses yeux noirs me font craquer et je préfère détourner la tête avant de céder. Mon ex-coéquipière le désigne en demandant :

« Et lui ? Vous allez me dire que vous l'avez trouvé dans l'estomac de cet ours ? »

« Non, lui on l'a trouvé en chemin, il a grandi parmi les loups tu sais, il paraît pas comme ça mais c'est un dur à cuire. Et Naruto l'a trouvé tellement mignon qu'il était au bord des larmes quand il m'a supplié de le prendre avec nous. » Répond t-il avec un geste théâtral.

Je lui pince la cuisse, et lui chuchote que ça suffisait comme ça. Ce n'est que lorsque Shikamaru soupire que le silence se réinstalle. Je ferme les yeux et attends que la foudre fonde sur nous.

« En clair, vous ne voulez pas nous dire ce que vous foutiez là-bas. » Dit le génie en tournant son regard ennuyé vers la fenêtre.

La neige n'avait pas arrêté de tomber, elle semble brillé sous le soleil pâle. Je me surprends à penser qu'à Konoha, l'éclat du soleil m'a toujours illuminé, j'ai rarement vu de la neige dans mon village. Celui que j'ai fuis, déserté, pour le protéger. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas parti, à chaque fois la même réponse : Sasuke aurait sûrement rejoint Orochimaru et nous aurait laissé Sakura et moi, abandonnés. Je risque un coup d'œil vers lui, il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Je sursaute légèrement, pris dans les ténèbres froides et fascinantes de ses pupilles. Je peux l'entendre d'ici, son cœur qui bat la chamade, qui n'a jamais battu que pour une seule personne.  
Je baisse la tête, et déglutis lentement. Je ne m'y ferais jamais.

« Naruto ? » Appelle une voix féminine.

Sakura bat des cils, et attends patiemment que je lui accorde mon attention. Je la fixe un instant alors qu'elle me montre le petit monstre qui n'arrête pas de gémir. Quand elle le lâche enfin, il me saute dessus. Ça non plus, je ne m'y ferais jamais.

« Il t'aime énormément. » Remarque t-elle, un peu triste.

Je lui souris doucement et laisse le petit jouer avec mes cheveux. Il se met à rire tout seul, et je prends conscience que je ne peux toujours pas mettre un nom sur ce gamin bien mystérieux. Je me souviens alors de son expression assez particulière, quand je lui ai demandé son nom. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, et il rougit en gloussant, tout content d'être le centre de mes attentions.

« Tu veux un câlin ? » Me questionne t-il, les yeux brillants de malice.

Mes lèvres s'étirent dans un tendre sourire et je le décoiffe légèrement. Shikamaru se remet à soupirer, m'obligeant à relever la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'eux, Sasuke ? »

Celui-ci détourne la tête et inspire profondément en fermant les yeux. Je sais très bien ce qu'il veut. Il veut nous ramener, me ramener, j'allais dire quelque chose quand Sasuke prend la parole avec assurance, et, je le sens gros comme une maison, une idée derrière la tête :

« Notre mission consistait à rapatrier la fille du Seigneur féodal du pays du Feu chez elle. Vous savez où elle est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nataku grimace, et tourne légèrement ses yeux verts vers moi, l'air de me dire : « c'est plus une merde sombre et profonde, mais un gouffre qui va nous asphyxier jusqu'à nous faire gerber nos os. » Je réprime un frisson, me pince les lèvres, et décide d'acquiescer. Je ne peux pas laisser une enfant sans sa famille, surtout si on la cherche, c'est contre mes principes.

Sasuke fait un petit rictus qui veut tout dire, et cette fois-ci le regard de Nataku s'alarme d'un coup : « le gouffre se transforme en une tombe de fumier de volailles fraîchement sortis du cul. » J'aurais eu envie de rire si la situation était en ma faveur, ce qui est loin de l'être, admettons le.

Les enfants ont sûrement été emmené dans notre repère, par Yume et Thoru, enfin c'est ce qui a été prévu initialement. Aucun de Nataku et moi, n'ont reçu de nouvelles, elles ne doivent pas savoir où nous joindre et c'est ce qui me fait espérer. Viens la demande, ou plutôt l'ordre que je redoutais :

« Emmenez-moi là-bas. »

Et voilà. Nataku vient de s'écrouler brutalement sur la table, criant un « MERDE ! » que je comprends.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix. Soit je vous retiens prisonnier et on repart à Konoha, soit vous m'emmenez là-bas pour récupérer la fille. »

Et ensuite ? Vas-tu t'en aller et faire comme si notre rencontre n'avait jamais eu lieu ? Bien sûr que non, je te connais trop bien, Sasuke. Je vois Sakura qui ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais Sai lui prend soudainement le bras, la faisant reculer d'un pas. Shikamaru ne dit rien d'abord du plan de Sasuke, je crois qu'il se doutait que les choses allaient prendre cette tournure.

« Je ne peux pas, Sasuke, je lui dis très calmement. »

Il se lève violemment, et me lance des éclairs avec ses perles noires.

« Tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux jamais, tu refuses toujours de me faire confiance.

- Je sais très bien ce que tu recherches. Je lui réponds en soupirant.

- Oui. Toi. Désespérément, mais aujourd'hui je t'ai retrouvé. Je viens avec toi.

- Non, c'est non. Si j'ai fuis Konoha c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

- C'était il y a dix ans ! Les choses ont changé ! J'ai changé ! Nous ne sommes plus des gamins, nous sommes des ninjas entraînés ! »

Je murmure un « je sais » qu'il a sans doute entendu. Il croise les bras comme il avait l'habitude de le faire et me regarde de haut. A t-il la moindre idée de ce qui nous a poussé, Nataku, Yume, Thoru et moi à travailler aussi dur ? L'Akatsuki vit toujours, Madara vit toujours. Il ne reste plus que moi en tant que Jinchuuriki, et je ne veux pas que Sasuke soit mêlé à cette bataille. De plus, il y a des informations sur son frère dont j'aimerais éviter de parler.

Je baisse les yeux sur le petit qui suce tranquillement son pouce contre mon torse, en sommeillant doucement. Quant à lui, il faut que je sache ce qu'il est exactement, pourquoi toute cette sécurité autour d'un enfant sans défense comme lui ? Pourquoi ces ombres ? Pourquoi cette salle blanche alors qu'il aurait pu être parmi les autres gosses ?

« J'ai trop à faire, dis-je pour moi-même.

- Bon, c'est pas que je crève la dalle, mais y aurait pas un truc à bouffer dans cette auberge ? Fais Nataku en se grattant le ventre. »

Je souris, mais ne dit pas un mot. Sasuke semble furieux et il part dans son coin, prétextant qu'il a besoin de se reposer. Je me sens mal à l'aise, j'hésite entre le suivre et lui parler, et laisser couler. Cependant je sens le regard lourd de sous-entendus des autres sur moi, je soupire et me lève résigné. Je sens que cette conversation ne va pas me plaire. Je le rejoins, apparemment il est sortis par derrière prendre l'air. Il est assis sur un banc couvert de neige, la tête baissée sur ses genoux. D'un pas peu assuré, je m'avance doucement vers lui, et me racle la gorge pour signaler ma présence même si c'était inutile.

« Tu as vite changé d'avis je trouve. Dit-il

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Je suis désolé, Sasuke.

- Tu ne l'es pas.

- Si, je..., je m'assois à côté de lui et reprends d'une voix plus posée, je ne veux pas que Konoha, enfin que toi, tu sois blessé par ma faute, et...

- Je suis capable de me défendre, même de toi. Me coupe t-il. Tes excuses ne tiennent plus la route. Regarde-moi, je suis capitaine d'ANBU, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai dépassé le stade de genin...alors que toi...

- Moi quoi ? Je demande intrigué.

- Tu es toujours genin, du moins aux yeux de la loi en tout cas. »

Je reste comme deux ronds flans et dois sûrement ressembler à un poisson. Je le vois sourire légèrement, et je me mets à rire comme un idiot.

« Tu n'essayes pas de me dire, que tu as plus d'autorité que moi ? »

Il ne répond pas et je ris encore un peu quand soudain je sens deux lèvres se poser timidement sur ma joue. Je tourne lentement la tête vers lui, surpris. Nous nous fixons longuement sans rien nous dire, et je suis de plus en plus perdu. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que je ressens vraiment pour lui, de toute manière quand il s'agissait de Sasuke mes sentiments étaient toujours partagés. De la rivalité, une pincée d'amitié, de complicité et énormément...énormément de quoi au juste ?

Je déglutis tandis que je le vois s'approcher de moi jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent ma mâchoire. Ses yeux noirs sont demi-clos, le rendant plus désirable qu'il ne devrait être. Ses doigts plongent dans mes cheveux, son autre main sur mon torse, mes clavicules. Il hésite, il a peur que je le repousse, ses mains repartent pour revenir ensuite sur moi. Je n'arrive plus vraiment à penser quand son souffle chaud, qui caresse mes oreilles et mon cou, se saccade, et devient plus fort. Il ne m'embrasse pas, il attend. Il veut de moi que je fasse le premier pas. Je ferme les yeux et cède.

Je fonds sur sa bouche, je sens son cœur battre à toute allure, en parfaite osmose avec le mien. Il se redresse sur le banc, et me force à lever la tête.

Je ne vois pas l'oiseau messager qui vole au-dessus, ou peut-être que si mais je m'en fiche.

Quand ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, le baiser se fait plus profond, et j'ai l'impression que des artifices explosent partout dans mon corps. Mes mains s'accrochent à son dos, il se détache de moi pour reprendre son souffle, il sourit et se réapproprie ma bouche. Je le sens contre moi, tout excité à l'idée simple de m'embrasser, j'inspire profondément contre sa joue, je veux plus. Beaucoup plus. Je perds pieds, et une certaine bête démoniaque s'en réjouie...

A cette pensée, je stoppe tout. Il me fixe abasourdi alors que je tente de me relever, de m'éloigner de lui. Il me retient en prenant mon bras en otage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande Sasuke, encore bercé par notre échange passionné, ses perles noires sont brillantes, et ses lèvres gonflées.

- Rien, je...je suis désolé.

- Hein ? Son sourire s'affaisse.

- On ne peut pas...faire ça, sinon...euh... »

Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est la faute du Kyuubi.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as aimé, je l'ai bien senti, tu m'as aimé. Répète t-il la voix un peu tremblante.

- Sasuke... »

C'était sans compter l'arrivée de Nataku qui m'appelle en hurlant, secouant à bout de bras un morceau de papier. Je comprends de suite, c'est un message de Kamui. Je ne sais pas trop comment, et qui sait à quel point ce ninja est mystérieux, mais il arrive toujours à nous trouver où que nous soyons. C'est assez effrayant dis comme ça, c'est vrai.

Je vois Sasuke froncer les sourcils d'un air intéresser, et je me mets à paniquer en traitant Nataku de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et imaginables. Sasuke n'est pas sensé connaître les messages de Kamui, c'est une des bases du code ninja. Il arrive tranquillement vers nous, un peu essoufflé, et souris à Sasuke d'un air entendu.

« NA-TA-KU...

- Ça va, ça va, tout va bien, Naruto. Les gosses,Yume et Thoru sont en sécurité au repère. Les filles sont blessées mais elles vont bien et Yume m'a même écrit un ''sale con'' très chaleureux. »

Il pouffe, je lui pince le bras et lui montre Sasuke d'un coup de tête. Il fait signe que ce n'est rien et continu à mon plus grand effarement.

« Kamui dit que nous devons rentrer avec le gamin, et que ce cher Sasuke doit nous accompagner. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, il ne l'a pas précisé. » Ajoute t-il.

Je reste sans voix. J'entends Sasuke se lever et marcher nonchalamment jusqu'à nous, il pose une mains possessive sur mon épaule, et m'embrasse sur la joue sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Nataku fait un « oh » avec sa bouche et ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur. Quand Sasuke disparaît de notre vue, il me donne un coup de coude et me lance un regard lourd de sens. Il tire la langue et s'approche dangereusement de moi en chantant :

« Oh, oui ! Embrasse-moi grand blond fougueux ! Tu sais que je te veux, oh ouaih ! Grand blond fougueux ! YEAH ! Kiss me, don't be shy, na na na ! »

Il se met à rire et je le pousse dans la neige. Son rire se fait plus fort et je cours jusqu'à l'entrée de l'auberge avant que ne viennent les représailles. J'en ai presque oublié ma bavure concernant Sasuke. J'aurais voulu une dispute, car ce dérapage était bien pire n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant il va être certain que nous deux...

« Et merde... »

A peine ai-je le temps de rejoindre les autres autour de la table que le gosse me saute à la gorge. Je soupire et le prends dans mes bras, il ferme les yeux, la tête tournée vers mon cou, et semble s'endormir. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir en faire ?

« Naruto ? »

Je relève la tête et le visage inquiet de Sakura me fait face. Je vois Sasuke debout devant eux, il n'a pas pris longtemps avant de les informer de son départ. J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas dit qu'il s'agissait là d'un ordre de Kamui. Shikamaru passe son regard sur Sasuke et moi, murmure un « galère » que j'entends très bien, et ses lèvres s'étirent faiblement. Vu comment il est, il a dû comprendre.

Je croise les yeux onyx de Sasuke, plus sûr de lui que jamais. D'habitude j'aime ce regard, mais là, j'avoue qu'il me fait un peu peur.

* * *

Nous sommes partis à l'aube, après avoir emporté quelques provisions. La neige n'avait toujours pas fondus, le temps était glacial, mais la chaleur de son corps ne m'a pas quitté, pas une seule seconde. J'y ai repensé toute la nuit, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il a voulu arrêté, d'accord, c'est vrai, on s'est laissé emporté. Mais c'était tellement bon que...

Ses mains, ses lèvres, son torse, son cou, tout étaient brûlant. Il m'aime, je le sais. Il le nie, m'a repoussé, ne m'a jamais répondu quand je lui disais que je l'aimais, mais je suis sûr qu'il m'aime. Je suis frustré et heureux à la fois, en fait je ne sais plus trop quoi penser. C'est Naruto, c'est tout. Le voyage va durer quelques jours, je vais en profiter pour lui parler. Il y a des tonnes de choses que je ne sais pas, sa vie durant mon absence, Kamui, ses coéquipiers, son entraînement.

Mais avant je vais devoir éloigner ce pot de colle de lui. Ce gosse ne le lâche pas depuis que nous sommes partis, il dort sur le dos de Naruto et quand il est éveillé il pousse quelques petits cris de joie et d'excitation comme si passer de branches en branches étaient une attraction. Il rit à chaque fois que Nataku se prend un tronc dans la figure, je le suspecte de le faire exprès, ou quand Naruto fait une grimace pour l'amuser.

Il m'énerve. Il me rappelle...il me rappelle moi.

Et ça m'agace.

Il est presque midi quand nous apercevons une rivière. Nous décidons de nous y arrêter un moment pour laisser l'enfant manger. Il est tout souriant et embête Naruto avec sa cuillère qu'il essaye de mettre dans sa bouche.

« On ne sait toujours pas son nom. Demande Nataku assis sur une branche d'arbre à surveiller.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu ne veux pas nous le dire ? Questionne Naruto au gosse. »

Je ne dis rien, j'observe. Le petit baisse les yeux, et cherche. Je soupire :

« Il ne sait pas. »

Naruto me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, un peu pris au dépourvus. C'est pourtant logique, ce gamin n'était qu'un sujet d'expérimentation, pourquoi quelqu'un lui aurait-il donné un nom ? Naruto semble chercher lui aussi et sourit au gamin en disant :

« Ce n'est pas grave, on va t'en trouver un...euh...par contre j'ai pas trop d'idée...Nataku ?

- ...'sait pas. J'ai bien des noms pour hamsters, mais...il ressemble pas vraiment à un hamster alors... »

Ce type est con ou il le fait exprès ? Naruto est du même avis, il le fixe d'un air blasé qui me fait sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? » Demande soudain mon ex-coéquipier au gamin.

Inévitablement il pointe le doigt sur lui. Naruto lève les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, d'accord, j'avais compris. Autre chose ? »

Le petit regarde tout autour de lui, et son doigt se pointe de nouveau sur Naruto.

« D'accord, d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi, alors ? »

Il sourit et montre ses yeux. C'est ce que j'aurais choisi moi aussi, je détourne la tête, sentant la jalousie monter en moi. Nataku déclare d'une voix rêveuse qui m'interpelle un peu :

« Bleu. Ça fait Aoi, mais c'est un nom de hamster... »

Naruto lui lance une boule de neige qu'il reçoit dans la figure et manque de le faire tomber de son perchoir. Après quelques éclats de rire de l'enfant, Naruto reprend :

« Qu'est-ce qui est bleu ?

- Le ciel. » Dis-je sans m'en rendre compte.

Ses yeux s'illuminent, et mon cœur rate un battement.

« Sora, ça te plaît ? »

Le dénommé Sora hoche vivement la tête et embrasse Naruto sur la joue avant de le serrer étroitement entre ses petits bras. Je vois rouge, mais ne dis rien. Sora finit de manger et nous repartons vers le repère, comme ils l'appellent. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre, j'ai des doutes, mais je ne reculerai pour rien au monde.

Après une bonne semaine, nous arrivons au pied d'un énorme chêne. Mon souffle se coupe, et je tourne la tête vers Naruto qui me sourit tendrement.

« Bienvenue chez nous. »

~~##~~  
Auteur Dégénérée : Ah, enfin, une scène d'amour...  
Conscience : C'est pas trop tôt !  
Sasu : -"  
Naru : .  
Auteur Dégénérée : Oui je sais, mais il fallait le temps pour que Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvent et...  
Conscience : M'en fiche de ça ! Tes délais !  
Sasu : Ça fait combien de mois ?  
Naru : Euh...attends que je cherche...  
Sasu : Cherche pas, elle nous a pris la moitié d'un an pour un chapitre...et minable en plus de ça...  
Naru : C'est vrai qu'à part un baiser, il se passe rien...  
Auteur Dégénérée : *_* Je peux toujours faire une death-fic vous savez...  
Sasu : ...  
Naru : ...  
Sasu : Tu as dit quelque chose, Naruto ?  
Naru : Non non non pas du tout et toi ?  
Sasu : Moi ? Ah, j'ai fermé ma gueule comme toujours...  
Naru : C'est un très beau chapitre.  
Sasu : Oui, c'est vrai, sublime...  
Naru/Sasu : Magnifique...  
Auteur Dégénérée : *_* Je préfère ça...

Reviews ?


	21. La vérité

Je vous souhaite à tous un JOYEUX NOÊL ! Et plein de bonne chose ! En cadeau un nouveau chapitre ! ^^

Chapitre 21 : La vérité

* * *

_Il avait échoué. Il avait été réduit à l'état de légume durant de longues années. La mort se rapprochait inexorablement de lui, comme d'une fin inéluctable et pathétique. Madara ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, surtout en sachant que Senju se faisait acclamer tel un héros par les habitants du pays du Feu, et des autres nations alors qu'il n'était qu'un trouillard. Kamui. Kamui l'avait laissé vivre : « En souvenir du bon vieux temps, ce temps où le sentiment de puissance se résumait à marcher les uns à côté des autres. » Il avait envie de rire et de vomir à la fois._

_Dix longues années se sont écoulées, quand Madara a su que Kamui était encore en vie, mais qu'après leur combat il n'était pas réapparu à Konoha. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il l'a cherché très longtemps, avant de le revoir planqué dans une petite résidence au milieu d'une forêt du pays du Tourbillon. Une petite maison tout près d'un énorme temple, là où vivait le clan Uzumaki._

_Là où vivait l'une des raisons de la première grande guerre du monde ninja, et la future source de pouvoir de Madara Uchiha._

_

* * *

_

Sora courait dans les couloirs en faisant l'avion, deux autres petits garçons le suivaient de près et s'amusaient à sauter dans tous les sens, imaginant sûrement une tempête des plus terribles qui allait mettre en péril leur mission fictive. Je me pousse prudemment sur le côté alors qu'ils passent et filent devant moi tels des flèches. J'entends Sora rire au loin et le vois trébucher d'un coup, un petit silence tandis que ses nouveaux copains l'observent décontenancés, j'avance lentement vers eux, pas inquiet pour deux sous. Le petit brun se relève avec le sourire et se remet à rire très fort. Je ne me souviens plus si un jour j'ai ris comme ça moi aussi, mes derniers moments de joie se sont envolés avec ma famille cette nuit-là.

Je me secoue la tête, il n'y a plus lieu d'y repenser aujourd'hui. J'ai Naruto, et maintenant, j'ai aussi Sora, même si j'en doute un peu. Ce gamin n'a pas l'air de s'attacher à moi, il est beaucoup moins dans les pattes de mon coéquipier, si je peux encore l'appeler ainsi, qu'auparavant. M'enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je faisais tout pour qu'il m'aime aussi. Je les vois se remettre à courir, mais dans ma direction, en passant tout près de moi, Sora me tire la langue. Je lui réponds avec un rictus méprisant qui a le don de lui donner envie de se cacher derrière Naruto quand celui-ci est dans les parages. Là, il se contente de courir un peu plus vite. Ce petit ne m'aime pas, mais j'ai la chance lui faire peur, au détriment de ce que peut bien dire mon cher ami.

Parlons-en d'ailleurs. Ces derniers temps, c'est à peine s'il me regarde, et je trouve cette attitude très frustrante. Sans parler du fait que je n'ai pas rencontré Kamui une seule fois depuis que je suis arrivé, c'est-à-dire depuis deux semaines. C'est fou comme je m'ennuie. Bien évidemment je peux m'entraîner dans cette immense arène, mais pour le coup je préférerais être dehors, prendre l'air, me dégourdir les jambes en parcourant la forêt. « C'est trop dangereux pour le moment, Sasuke » m'a dit Naruto. On ne m'a rien révélé, on ne m'a pas mis dans le secret alors que ces quatre là complotent entre eux.

« Tu es sensé surveiller les enfants et les ramener chez eux dès que ce sera calmé, c'est bien ce qui a été convenu, tu te souviens ? » Oui Naruto, je m'en souviens et je me mords les doigts chaque seconde d'avoir fait une aussi stupide promesse. Je voulais l'aider, me rendre utile, lui prouver ma force après toutes ces années sans lui, et me voilà sur le banc de touche.

Nous ne nous sommes même pas embrassés une seule fois depuis que je suis là.

Je ferme les yeux et me pince l'arête du nez, on dirait une fille. Je serre les poings et me dirige tranquillement, ou plutôt le moins nerveusement possible, vers les appartements de Naruto. J'ai à lui parler, j'aimerais négocier les conditions de ma venue ici et une entrevue avec Kamui. Il y a des choses qui me dérangent dans cette histoire, trop d'interrogations, trop de secrets. Je ne sais même pas contre qui ils doivent se battre, enfin j'ai bien entendu des rumeurs sur cette organisation douteuse : l'Akatsuki. Mais derrière tout cela, je ne discerne qu'un immense brouillard si épais qu'il me paraît trop suspect. Naruto me cache quelque chose, rien qu'à voir sa façon de m'éviter, ce ne peut être que ça. Sans compter le fait que c'est Kamui qui a demandé à ce que je vienne ici, soit c'est pour me surveiller, soit il veut que je joue les nounous avec ces sales gosses, soit...soit il cherche à me protéger. Et plus le temps passe, plus je me dis que la troisième hypothèse se fait concrète.

Je m'arrête devant une porte, inspire profondément et toque sèchement. J'entends un léger « entrez » ennuyé, je souris et finis par tourner la poignée. Naruto lit – non, je vous assure, c'est pas des blagues – un vieux parchemin qui doit dater de deux bons siècles. Je fais les yeux ronds, et ne me retiens pas de me moquer un peu :

- Tu sais lire ?

Il me lance un regard noir comme je les aime, et je m'approche doucement de lui. C'est le moment idéal, il n'y a pas personne aux alentours, pas un bruit, pas d'urgence, de mission ultra-secrète-que-même-moi-ne-suis-pas-mis-au-courant. En bref, rien qui pourrait interférer. Oui, mais je dois d'abord lui parler. Je m'assois à côté de lui sur le lit, et laisse parcourir mon regard sur les étranges tapis qui recouvrent les murs et le plafond. On se croirait dans un cocon, c'est assez agréable comme sensation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Que tu m'embrasses, je réponds le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il rougit, et s'enfonce un peu plus dans son parchemin puant le moisis. Il est timide quand il s'agit de sentiment, surtout quand ça me concerne moi, ce qui est plutôt flatteur je dois l'avouer. Je le fixe et me penche un peu vers lui pour finir sur son épaule gauche. Il sursaute mais ne me repousse pas.

- Où est Kamui ? Je demande.

- Sorti.

- Où ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, soupire t-il, ce type est aussi insaisissable que le vent. Même après dix ans, j'ai encore du mal à le cerner.

- Aussi imprévisible que toi.

Un silence s'installe tandis que nous profitons de la chaleur de l'autre, je tourne la tête pour mieux embrasser son cou. Naruto frissonne, mon nez est froid, mes lèvres aussi. Il ne dit rien, ne se plaint pas. Je continue, aussi délicatement que je le peux, lui donnant toutes les chances de me repousser.

- Sasuke ? Tu peux arrêter ?

- Tu ne veux pas, j'affirme.

- ...pas faux...

Naruto soupire et finit par me prendre par les épaules pour me regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux, toujours aussi électriques, aussi magnétiques, je ne m'en détache pas et je viens pour déposer un baiser sur l'une de ses paupières. Il se lève avant, passe une main sur sa bouche, mon ami semble choqué par mon initiative, il ne sait sans doute plus comment réagir avec moi. J'ai pris la décision de ne plus faire comprendre mes sentiments implicitement, avec Naruto ce n'est même pas la peine.

- Je t'aime, je murmure en plongeant mes yeux dans ses billes lapis-lazuli.

Il détourne la tête, se mords les lèvres. Je sais, je ne devrais pas, mais le mettre au pied du mur est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour avoir un résultat convaincant. Ça ne sert strictement à rien de le frôler, ou de semer le doute quant à mes intentions, ce serait une occasion pour lui de prendre la fuite par rapport à ce que je ressens pour lui. Et Dieu seul sait à quel point il en a envie. J'en ai juste assez de jouer au chat et à la souris, je me lève à mon tour et lui caresse les bras pour descendre sur ses hanches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Sans parler de me faire une déclaration d'amour, dit-il un peu crispé.

Oui, c'est vrai. J'avais des questions à propos de ce que manigancent Kamui ainsi que les éventuels ennemis – puisque apparemment il y en a – que sont sensés rencontrer Naruto et ses équipiers.

- Vous allez vous battre contre l'Akatsuki, n'est-ce pas ?

- ...puisque tu le sais, pourquoi tu poses la question ?

- Je suis sérieux, ils sont dangereux, je déclare en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je m'en doute, j'ai été entraîné pour.

- Et quel est le lien avec Kamui et...avec toi ? Pourquoi vous devez, vous quatre...?

Je me déteste quand je bafouille, je vois Naruto me sourire tendrement et sans que j'y prenne garde, je me mets à rougir comme un gamin. Il s'écarte de moi et revient tranquillement s'assoir sur le lit :

- Tu ressembles à Sora quand il vient me demander un câlin avant de dormir, dit-il amusé.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, j'ai parfois l'impression que ce gosse à plus d'importance que moi. Je ne dois pas me rabaisser à être jaloux d'un enfant de même pas cinq ans, si ce n'est moins, mais c'est sûrement irrationnel comme sentiment. Je laisse passer et lui demande de ne pas changer de sujet sur un ton froid et ferme. Naruto se triture les doigts :

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de t'en parler, et puis Kamui serait mieux placé que moi pour ça.

- Peut-être, mais ton cher maître n'est pas là. Et puis, j'ai bien plus confiance en toi qu'en lui.

Le souvenir de ce jour, la première fois que je l'ai « rencontré ». Kamui n'était que de la fumée, et surplombait l'une des falaises. Je ne suis, aujourd'hui, pas encore sûr de l'avoir vraiment vu. J'étais trop loin, quand il a parlé à Naruto dans la Vallée de la Fin. Ce jour que je n'oublierai jamais. J'inspire et m'accroupis en face de lui, tout en posant mes mains sur ses genoux, Naruto a baissé la tête et évite de croiser mon regard comme à chaque que je lui montre ouvertement mon affection. Cependant il ne dit rien, je prends subtilement son menton entre mes doigts, me redresse et me rapproche de sa bouche rose.

- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Demande t-il dans un souffle.

- Pas quand il s'agit de toi.

- Je crois que ça me fera toujours bizarre de t'entendre dire des choses comme ça, m'avoue t-il en riant légèrement.

Je l'embrasse, tandis qu'un silence profond et réconfortant nous engouffre dans la chaleur de nos lèvres liées. J'allais me retirer lentement, quand il prend mon visage en coupe et me rend mon baiser timidement. Ce type, je souris durant notre échange en y pensant, ce type est vraiment le gars le plus étrange que je n'ai jamais fréquenté. Nous nous séparons et j'entoure ses hanches de mes bras. Il rit :

- Sora s'y prend de la même manière.

- Arrête de me comparer à ce môme, je grogne contre son ventre.

- Excuse-moi, mais vous vous ressemblez, dit-il avec un enthousiasme que je n'aime pas vraiment.

- Encore un mystère à élucider..., je murmure plus pour moi-même.

Naruto n'y prend pas attention et me caresse les cheveux, je sens qu'il hésite dans ses mouvements. Mais nous venons de franchir la première étape « l'acceptation d'éventuels sentiments », la prochaine et non moins la plus ardue sera « la démonstration affective envers l'autre ». Oui, j'ai sans doute trop lu de bouquin à l'eau de rose, mais disons que durant ces dix ans à me tourmenter à cause de ce crétin, j'ai passé le temps à essayer de penser à autre chose. Nous restons encore un moment comme ça, et alors que je voulais toucher ses lèvres de nouveau, un boulet de canon nous fonce dessus, laissant sans aucun scrupule la porte en lambeaux.

Sora – parce que c'est lui – saute sur le lit et tout en rebondissant comme un ballon, emporte Naruto dans sa chute. Il le serre comme s'il s'agissait de son doudou, et sourit. Ce gosse sourit sans arrêt, son regard s'illumine à chaque fois qu'il voit Naruto – tout comme moi – rit à toute les blagues stupides de Naruto – tout comme moi – s'émerveille quand celui-ci lui raconte des histoires – ça, par contre, c'est plus vraiment de mon âge – et le serre dans ses bras à la moindre occasion – tout comme moi – je soupire en le voyant frotter son nez contre celui-ci de mon coéquipier. Ce dernier lui demande ce qu'il se passe, en réponse Sora me montre du doigt.

- Pépé veut le voir, dit-il en me regardant de haut.

Il me déteste vraiment, c'est à se demander s'il a pas fait exprès d'arriver ici au moment même où j'allais...une seconde, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?

- Pépé ? C'est qui ? Pas Nataku, j'espère, il le prendrait vachement mal, dit Naruto en pouffant.

- Non, c'est Kaka !

- Caca ? Sora, je sais que c'est de ton âge ce genre de blague mais, tu sais moi, ça ne me fait plus vraiment rire, explique cet adorable idiot en riant plus franchement.

- Naruto, je crois qu'il parle de Kamui, je lui dis en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ah...oui, logique.

Il a l'air un peu décontenancé. Sora s'est remis à sucer son pouce contre le torse de Naruto tout en fermant les yeux. Il doit être fatigué d'avoir couru dans les couloirs. Quant à moi, même si j'avais attendu ce moment, je ne sais plus trop quoi faire. Ce type est celui qui a emmené Naruto loin de moi, c'est un homme à la puissance impressionnante, surtout en sachant qu'il a entraîné Naruto à contrôler le Kyuubi. Je me lève sur mes deux jambes, déglutis et demande à mon crétin d'un simple échange visuel un peu de courage.

- J'y vais, alors...

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Me propose t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude qui me touche beaucoup.

- Non, je trouverai tout seul, et puis tu dois t'occuper de lui.

Il acquiesce, pas trop convaincu, je me risque à l'embrasser mais une petite main se pose sur ma bouche, m'entravant. Sora a ouvert un œil et me boude, je lui donne une petite pichenette dont j'ai le secret et l'ébouriffe.

- Mais-euh !

Même s'il m'emmerde, je peux compter sur lui pour surveiller Naruto et ses éventuels prétendants ou prétendantes. Je franchis le seuil, et m'en vais à la rencontre de Kamui, j'entends vaguement Naruto me lancer un :

- Fais attention à toi, Sasuke.

- Oui ! Faut qu'tu fasses trèèès attensssion S'ske! Répète Sora en bon élève.

* * *

On dirait un salon, il se présente un peu de la même manière que la chambre de Naruto. Spacieux, des tapis très anciens jonchant chaque murs, le sol, le plafond. Leurs dorures et les couleurs chaudes me mettent à l'aise de suite. Mais lorsque je vois la silhouette assise sur l'un des fauteuils, je me refroidis et fronce les sourcils. Je m'approche d'une démarche sûre, le vieil homme se tourne vers moi et me fais signe de m'assoir en face de lui avec un petit sourire qui se voudrait rassurant. Je m'exécute et attends qu'il parle avec calme.

- Tu dois sûrement te demander ce que tu fais ici, commence t-il.

Je hoche la tête accompagné d'un « hn », un peu intimidé par la prestance de cet homme. Il continue de me sourire et me propose du thé. Sur une petite table basse est posé deux tasses en porcelaine, et une théière qui m'a l'air aussi ancienne que les tapis que nous entourent. Par politesse, je refuse tandis que lui s'en sert. Il en boit une gorgée avant de reprendre :

- Le chef de l'Akatsuki se prénomme Madara Uchiha, c'est...un vieil ami à moi, si on peut dire.

A ce nom je me redresse immédiatement et ma respiration s'est accélérée d'un coup. Je le fixe avec intensité, qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte, ce vieux fou ? Madara Uchiha ? Mon ancêtre ? C'est une blague ? A l'âge qu'il a il doit avoir plus de cent ans ? J'arrête le cours de mes pensées quand nos regards se croisent, il comprend mon étonnement, il semble même s'en amuser.

- C'est grâce, non plutôt, à cause de moi s'il est encore en vie aujourd'hui. Nataku a dû te le dire, je suis en quelque sorte...hors norme.

- Immortel..., je murmure en les dents.

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça. Ce garçon exagère toujours un peu trop, ajoute t-il en se secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

- Alors...comment vous-

- C'est une très longue histoire, Sasuke. Je l'ai déjà raconté à Naruto, même si j'ai occulté quelques vérités. Sache que j'ai confiance en toi, ce jour-là quand je t'ai vu essayé de le ramener de toute tes forces, quand je t'ai vu renoncé à ta haine contrairement à ce qu'espérait Itachi, ce jour-là...j'ai compris qu'un jour ou l'autre nous nous retrouverons face à face et que je te raconterais mon histoire. Je te demanderai juste de ne pas m'interrompre et de ne pas me juger, ce sera très difficile, mais je sais que tu y arriveras.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je me contente de ne pas le lâcher des yeux.

- Naruto avait raison à ton sujet, tu es un jeune homme doué et très intelligent, dit-il alors que je manque de rougir, il t'aime énormément, ajoute t-il d'un ton malicieux.

Il reprend du thé, et me laisse seul avec mes rougeurs. Soudain, il se racle la gorge, pose sa tasse, inspire. Son regard gris, fatigué, croise à nouveau le mien, le silence s'installe, le récit commence.

- Tout a commencé le jour où il m'a retrouvé près de la résidence principale du clan Uzumaki, après notre combat dans cette même Vallée que tu connais déjà. Sais-tu que la première guerre a été causé par le daimyo du pays de la Terre ? Celui-ci a assassiné le daimyo du pays du Vent. Bien entendu, c'est la raison que tous les enfants d'académie ninja lisent dans les manuels d'histoire. La vérité est que le daimyo du pays du Vent n'était autre qu'un membre du clan Uzumaki, ça remonte à bien avant les Hokages, ou aux villages cachés, les pays cohabitaient dans une certaine tension, et les ninjas réglaient dans l'ombre les différents que les dirigeants avaient entre eux. C'est ce qui s'est passé entre le clan Uchiha et le clan Senju, enfin, cette histoire là, tu la connais déjà.

« Un pays venait de naître entre le pays du Feu et le pays du Vent, le pays du Tourbillon, là où vivaient les ancêtres de Naruto. Ce clan montrait une puissance qui faisait trembler les daimyos de chaque grands pays. Lorsque Shuigesu Uzumaki fût assassiné, la guerre a inéluctablement éclaté. Je m'étais caché dans le pays du Tourbillon, aidé par le chef du clan. Ce qu'il faut que tu saches avant tout Sasuke, c'est qu'avant Naruto, c'est moi qui portait le Kyuubi. »

Je reste coi, et comprends enfin la complicité qui s'est formée entre mon ami et lui, ainsi que la confiance, que je jugeais trop grande, qu'avait Naruto pour lui. Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'étais penché en avant, les coudes posés sur mes genoux, mes mains soutenant mon menton. Kamui s'enfonce un peu plus dans son fauteuil et laisse son regard gris parcourir les traits d'or des tapis.

- Le clan Uzumaki était spécialisé dans les sceaux et les invocations de démons, quelque ce soit son rang.

- Les démons ont des rangs ? Je demande stupéfait.

- Les Bijuu sont la plus haute catégorie que nous connaissons ou, pour être plus exact, c'est le rang le plus haut que les Uzumaki ont pu atteindre. Aujourd'hui, il existe un démon à apparence humaine, un jeune homme bien irrespectueux que tu connais bien.

- Nataku...

Il acquiesce et murmure un « ça aussi c'est une autre histoire », avant de reprendre une tasse.

- J'étais jeune à l'époque, je n'avais pas eu la chance d'avoir un sceau comme Naruto et Kyuubi était instable, j'ai donc fait appel à eux. Puis la guerre a commencé, les nations de la Terre, de la Foudre et de l'Eau se sont alliées pour réduire le pays du Tourbillon à l'état de poussière. Mais avant de disparaître, mon maître un grand homme, Kyo Uzumaki m'avait appris quelques secrets. Des jutsu interdits qu'il ne voulais pas voir mourir avec lui. Dont celui de l'éternelle vie.

- Ce clan connaissait ce genre de jutsu ?

- Vois-tu à quel point ils étaient craint ? Madara m'a retrouvé peu après cela, il était au bord de la mort et m'a supplié à genoux de l'aider...

~~##~~  
Auteur Dégénérée : Joyeux Nowel tout le monde ! Un chapitre en cadeau !  
Conscience : En voilà une bonne chose !  
Auteur Dégénérée : Rooh ça va hein !  
Naru : Elle a pas trop tardé celle-là...  
Sasu : J'avoue.  
Auteur Dégénérée : Vous voyez !  
Sasu : Ouaih, quand on veut on peut...  
Auteur Dégénérée : -" exécrable...  
Naru : -" on commence à s'y faire tu sais.  
Conscience : Pas moi, j'ai toujours envie de le foutre dans une pièce en feu et fermée à clef.  
Auteur Dégénérée : ...  
Naru : ...  
Sasu : ù_ù -en a rien à foutre.  
Naru/Auteur Dégénérée : Nous aussi.

Reviews ?


	22. Veille avant l'aube

**Auteur :** Yuuki Momoru

**Fiction :** Derrière Tes Sourires

**Pairing :** SasuNaru NaruSasu

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

**Note :** Il y a eu un bug dernièrement XD c'est parce que j'ai réécrit le premier chapitre et l'ai remplacé par la suite. Je prévois de réécrire les premiers, donc si ça arrive souvent c'est normal ! x') Je finirai cette fic coûte que coûte ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Veille avant l'aube

* * *

Les pertes du clan Uzumaki étaient désastreuses, peu d'entre eux avaient réussit à échapper aux autres nations qui avaient des armées bien plus supérieures à la leur. Seule une petite fille aux cheveux rouges fut sauvée par le Pays du Feu qui, jusqu'à lors, tentait désespérément d'aider les rescapés. Kamui serra les poings face l'injustice et au mépris dont les Uzumaki étaient victimes. Un clan si grand, non seulement en puissance mais aussi en vertu, jalousé par d'autres corrompus et cupides. Car ils n'y avaient aucun doute sur la véritable identité de ceux qui avaient réclamé la permission d'exécuter ce massacre aux daimyo. Ces autres clans recherchaient du pouvoir, ce dont les Uzumaki ne manquaient pas.

Kamui était à présent le seul qui détenait les derniers secrets de cet illustre clan. Kyo Uzumaki avait été prévenant, cela ne le surprenait pas, le jinchuuriki reconnaissait là, la sagesse et le génie de son maître, à cette heure, disparu. Ses maigres bagages réunit, Kamui se décida à partir du Pays du Tourbillon. C'était sans compter la visite impromptue d'un vieil ami. L'homme aux yeux gris eut du mal à mettre un nom sur ce visage ravagé par les combats, les années, l'approche de la mort. Mais quand sa voix s'éleva dans la pénombre, il n'eut plus aucun doute :

- Tu fuis ? Dit Madara.

Deux longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Les deux hommes s'observèrent en chien de faïence. Madara n'avait plus peur, même quand ce regard gris s'assombrit. Il n'était plus à ça près, se battre contre Kamui était sans doute la meilleure chose qu'il pourrait espérer s'il n'était pas déjà au bord de la mort.

- Je pars, lui répondit enfin le jinchuuriki.

Avancer d'un pas n'était pas envisageable, Kamui le savait. Un Uchiha même dans cet état, restait dangereux. Qu'elle ne fût sa surprise quand il vit Madara se mettre à genoux. Instinctivement, il recula tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en une totale incompréhension.

- Regarde-moi, l'Uchiha se mit à rire d'un air cynique, supplier à une créature de ton espèce.

- A quoi tu joues ?

Madara releva la tête, plus fatigué que jamais.

- J'ai un marché à te proposer, déclara Madara.

- Relève-toi bon sang !

Mais Kamui n'esquissait aucun geste pour lui venir en aide. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Je peux te débarrasser de cette chose qui te fait si honte, en échange je veux que tu m'apprennes ce jutsu.

Un « quoi...? » presque inaudible sortit d'entre les lèvres du porteur de Kyuubi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Ne plus être rejeté, traité comme un vulgaire monstre mais avec respect.

- C'est non, Madara.

Mais ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas.

- Rappelle-toi quand nous étions tous les trois, toi, Senju et moi, ce que tu disais sur le fait d'être accepter par les autres. Rappelle-toi ces niaiseries que tu déblatérais à Senju, ce vœu de revenir en arrière...

- Tu écoutais ? S'exclama Kamui, choqué.

- Bien sûr que j'écoutais ! J'avais peur de toi mais je me délectais de savoir que tu souffrais autant d'être un monstre. Tu ne connais pas le sommeil, ni la paix, depuis ton enfance tu as toujours été sur tes gardes, éveillé par la peur de se voir dépossédé de sa propre enveloppe charnelle. Tu étais bel et bien inhumain. Mais moi...moi je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça..., je savais que tu étais bien pire...

Kamui croisa les bras et le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Il avança d'un pas, s'accroupit et prit le visage de son vieil ami entre ses doigts. Cet homme allait mourir, d'ici peu, peut-être dans la semaine à venir, ou bien dans un mois avec beaucoup de chance. Sa peau était cadavérique et poisseuse, des tâches brunes recouvraient son cou ridé. D'un geste lent, comme une caresse infime, l'homme aux yeux gris palpa la jugulaire de Madara, son pouls était saccadé mais lent.

Il se souvint lui avoir pris son œil, celui-ci restait obstinément fermé. Combien d'années s'étaient passées depuis ce combat ? Cet homme allait de toute manière mourir, enfermer le Kyuubi en son sein serait pure folie, sans oublier la quantité non négligeable de chakra qu'il lui faudra pour exécuter le jutsu. Madara n'y survivrait pas. Que risquait-il ? Kamui soupira, se releva et finit par répondre :

- J'accepte.

- Je dois t'avouer que tu m'étonnes, déclara l'Uchiha.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ce...de cette chose. Prends-la si ça te chante.

Madara sourit, se leva en titubant et lui tendit la main. Kamui la serra et pensa à ce moment : « Mais ne crois pas que je vais me faire avoir. »

* * *

Il n'y a plus de trace de l'Akatsuki. Il est temps pour Sasuke et les enfants de repartir. Je ne sais pas si cela m'enchante ou pas, mais savoir mon ex-coéquipier loin de moi me soulage quelque peu. Un Sasuke qui vient vous faire des câlins ça a quelque chose d'assez effrayant en fait. Je soupire d'un air distrait devant mes ramens. Tout le monde se met à me fixer bizarrement. Et comme je le pressentais, Nataku s'exclame :

- Yume, regarde ça ! Un Naruto qui fait une dépression nerveuse ! Prends-moi en photo avec !

- Imbécile..., fait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais ce mec a pas finit de me chercher :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto, mon cher ami, un jour tu retrouveras ton chemin dans ce labyrinthe qu'est ton cerveau.

Ce type est vraiment un abrutit. Sasuke le frappe derrière le crâne tout en arrivant. Nous le fixons tous, lui posant la même question muette :

- C'était comment avec Pépé ? Il t'a fait des poutous ? Demande innocemment Sora.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas de cette question là dont je parlais...

- Je me posais la même question, tiens ! Renchérit Nataku avec des yeux brillants.

Ça va si cette fois j'abandonne ? Je suis un cas désespéré, je le sais, mais on m'en voudra pas si je dis que j'ai trouvé pire que moi ?

- J'ai eu quelques réponses. Et non, il ne m'a pas fait de « poutous », comme tu dis. Mais je n'interdis pas une certaine personne de m'en faire..., ajoute t-il en se tournant vers cette « certaine personne ».

J'ai oublié un naruto dans mon bol, ce serait dommage de le gâcher. Ah et quelques nouilles sont restées contre les parois, j'espère qu'elles ne sont pas froides. Aller, on bois le succulent bouillon qui les accompagne. Et surtout, on fait comme si cette « certaine personne » n'était pas moi. Mais c'était sans compter un abrutit qui adore m'embêter :

- Hé Naruto, je crois que Sasuke parle de toi !

Sans blague...

- Sasuke, je crois que Naruto fait exprès de t'ignorer, continue t-il en regardant l'enfoiré de service avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Je me jette sur lui pour lui tordre le cou à cet imbécile aux cheveux blancs ! Thoru et Yume se mettent à lancer les paris tandis que Sora rit de tout ton saoul en nous montrant du doigt. Quant à Sasuke...Je m'arrête à l'instant même où je croise ses pupilles noires. Il me fait signe de le suivre dans le couloir. Je lâche un Nataku presque transformé en schtroumpf pour rejoindre Sasuke.

Ce dernier s'est adossé au mur du couloir, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux. D'ici, j'entends Yume hurler sur Nataku et les rires de Sora qui contrastent avec l'atmosphère tendue qu'instaure Sasuke rien que par son regard et sa posture.

- Kamui est un véritable imbécile, déclare t-il avec une franchise qui me laisse coi.

Un silence avant que je n'enchaîne par un « quoi ? » étonné :

- C'est de sa faute si nous sommes dans cette situation. C'est bien contre Madara Uchiha que nous nous battons, non ? Et bien figure-toi qu'il lui a-

- Attends une petite minute, « nous » ? Où vois-tu un « nous », Sasuke ?

Ses fins sourcils noires se froncent. Ça y est, je l'ai mis en colère. Je sais déjà tout à propos de la naïveté qu'a fait preuve Kamui lors de sa dernière rencontre avec l'ancêtre de Sasuke. En fait, je l'ai aussi traité d'idiot. Nous devons détruire l'Akatsuki et éliminer Madara mais dans ce « nous » il n'y a pas Sasuke. Il doit rester à l'écart.

- Tu as oublié notre marché, Sasuke. Tu ramènes les gosses chez eux et ta mission s'arrête là, dis-je d'un ton sombre.

Ses poings se serrent. Il a réellement envie de me frapper. Grand bien lui fasse, j'en peux plus de le voir me tourner autour et de ses marques d'affections exagérées. J'aime Sasuke, mais...j'en sais rien ! Comment pourrais-je savoir ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'il s'éloigne ? Pour qu'il arrête de s'accrocher ?

- Hors de question.

- Tu romps ta promesse ? Je demande d'un air menaçant.

- Je ne te laisse pas ici. J'ai mis trop de temps pour te retrouver et maintenant, tu veux que je m'en aille comme si de rien n'était ? Tu as oublié que je t'ai dis que je t'aimais !

- Ça suffit avec ça ! Tu m'énerves !

- Quoi ? Tu ne le supportes pas ?

- Ouaih c'est ça ! Dégage d'ici Sasuke ! J'en peux plus te voir ta sale tronche de tapette !

Et voilà. Ça finit toujours comme ça de toute façon. Il m'envoie son poing dans la figure et je le lui rends volontiers. Les coups pleuvent, j'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait frapper fort. Je souris et lui fonce dessus, il me donne un coup de genou dans le ventre et me plaque contre le sol. Ça m'a presque manqué. Nos combats, notre rivalité, cette amitié ambigüe. Alors que maintenant je ne sais plus trop comment appeler notre relation si spéciale, trop spéciale pour moi d'ailleurs.

Il me plaque soudainement contre le mur, m'étranglant à moitié. Je m'étouffe mais suis loin d'avoir épuisé toutes mes ressources. Son regard noir s'enflamme comme à l'époque où nous n'étions encore que des gosses qui avaient soif de victoires, de confrontations, d'adrénaline. Cependant, je devine que derrière ses yeux se cachent une blessure. J'allais lui porter un coup, mais j'y renonce au dernier moment. Cette blessure, elle me tape sur le système. Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'un jour ce type tomberait amoureux de moi ? Comment pouvais-je savoir que mes mots l'atteindraient au plus profond de lui-même ?

Ne pas lui rendre son amour, est-ce que ça fait de moi un salaud ? Alors que je souhaite simplement le protéger de moi ?

Finalement c'est Yume et Thoru qui nous séparent.

- Vous nous casser les oreilles à vous engueuler ! S'exclame Yume furibonde.

Ça se voit qu'elles n'ont pas l'habitude de nous voir nous battre. Nataku semble s'amuser de la situation, tandis que Sora a les larmes aux yeux. Comme je le pensais, il vient vers moi et tend les bras. Je soupire et le prends doucement en me relevant pour le serrer contre moi. Sasuke ne m'a pas quitté du regard. Il m'en veux, et bien tant mieux. J'emmène Sora qui manque de se mettre à pleurer en cuisine. Je lui propose la part de gâteau au chocolat de Nataku, qu'il dévore après m'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

Ce gamin a un instinct incroyable – et pas seulement parce qu'il ne perd pas son temps à faire disparaître le gâteau avant que Nataku n'apparaisse – il a sentit la tension qui régnait entre Sasuke et moi. Je l'embrasse sur la tête et caresse tendrement ses cheveux noirs, je l'adore ce gosse. Et je m'en veux de devoir le laisser. Je m'en veux de devoir les laisser.

* * *

Et moi qui croyais qu'il allait enfin se laisser aller. J'avais complétement tort, comme si Naruto allait se jeter dans mes bras, comme ça. Ai-je été trop naïf ? Trop hâtif peut-être ? Comment a t-il pu dire ça ? Comment peut-il croire que je le laisserais aller là-bas sans rien faire ? Sans rien dire ? Je sais que nous avions fait un marché, mais je n'ai pas la même parole que Naruto, je me fiche pas mal des promesses. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de les suivre, n'importe lequel.

Je continue de faire les cent pas dans ma petite chambre, m'arrête parfois, puis recommence. J'ai sans doute l'air d'un fou et tant pis. Le danger que Naruto et les autres s'apprêtent à combattre est bien trop grand. Non seulement parce que c'est un Uchiha, mais aussi parce qu'il veut les Bijuus, et donc il veut Naruto.

Et c'est hors de question.

Soit mon cher ex-coéquipier finit par mourir, soit il réussit à s'en débarrasser et ne revient pas à Konoha. Je ne suis pas pessimiste, juste réaliste, je sais très bien que Naruto ne reviendra pas. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Cet homme, Kamui, est comme un père pour lui. De plus, il a tissé de précieux liens de confiance avec les deux filles et le clown de service. Ça va faire dix ans. Dix ans qu'il est partit en nous faisant croire à tous qu'il était mort. Non, il ne reviendra pas, pas même pour moi.

Puisqu'apparemment, j'ai une sale tronche de tapette...

Je lui ai forcé la main ? Est-ce que je l'ai attaché pour l'obliger à m'embrasser, à me toucher ? Bon d'accord, il ne m'a pas tant toucher que ça...mais il a aimé n'est-ce pas ? A moins que ces baisers n'étaient qu'un moyen de me satisfaire et d'avoir la paix. Je ne sais plus. J'arrête d'user le tapis et m'assois, dépité, sur mon lit. Je l'aime. Je l'aime comme un fou. Je l'aime depuis dix ans, je ne me suis jamais trouvé aussi niais de toute ma vie. Il faut que ça finisse, que tout ça finisse. J'en ai assez de devoir me dire qu'il va falloir que je m'y fasse, que c'est comme ça, que Naruto ne reviendra pas à Konoha, qu'il ne m'aime pas comme moi je le voudrais.

J'en ai marre.

Je me retourne d'un coup sec et frappe le mur d'un violent coup de poing. Pourquoi cela changerait-il ? Pourquoi les choses entre nous auraient évolué ? A quoi je pensais en lui disant que je ne le laisserais pas partir ? Rien n'a changé ! Il me considère toujours comme un membre de sa famille, un frère et rien de plus. Je pose mon front contre le mur et reste aussi immobile qu'une pierre. Mes paupières se ferment, quand soudain la porte s'ouvre dans un petit grincement.

- Sasuke ?

Et voilà que la seule personne que je ne voulais pas voir se ramène ! Je souris d'un air abusé et pose un regard noir sur lui. Il détourne un peu la tête, puis me rejoint sans un mot de plus. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit tout en me tournant le dos. Je le vois se pencher vers l'avant.

- Je veux que tu emmènes Sora avec toi.

Je m'adosse au mur et attends la suite :

- Je veux que tu t'occupes de lui, qu'il reste en sécurité, une fois là-bas.

Je soupire tout en fixant son dos, ses épaules qui avec le temps se sont élargis.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis.

La voilà, son excuse. Pris d'une envie, je tends la main vers son dos et le frôle en une caresse silencieuse. Naruto soupire et tourne son profil vers moi.

- Je ne sais pas si...je t'aime ou...quoique ce soit dans le genre. Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour y réfléchir.

- Tu as eu dix ans pour y penser.

Je l'agace, je le vois bien. Sa mâchoire se serre, ainsi que ses mains jointes.

- Et puis, tu seras bien trop occupé pour penser à moi, dis-je tristement, nous...non, vous avez l'Akatsuki à éliminer.

- Sasuke...

J'aime quand il m'appelle comme ça, d'une voix basse, presque rauque. Mon bras retombe sur le matelas. Est-ce que je me voile la face ?

- J'y pense sans cesse, tu sais. Je..., il s'arrête et se tourne totalement vers moi, quand tout sera finis, je reviendrai et...on mettra les choses au clair.

- C'était très clair tout à l'heure.

- Tu sais bien que je ne le pensais pas, j'étais en colère.

- Je n'ai jamais su à quoi tu pensais.

Il comprend l'allusion et me sourit tendrement. Je m'approche un peu, me penche et pose ma tête sur son épaule. J'attends qu'il me repousse comme toujours mais au lieu de ça, sa main chaude vient caresser mes cheveux. Qu'est-ce que je dois en penser ? Est-ce juste une marque d'affection que l'on confère à un frère ? Je soupire avant de glisser contre son cœur. Il se laisse faire mais je sens bien qu'il reste sur la défensive.

Rien d'autre que le silence, nos souffles qui s'harmonisent lentement, les froissements légers de nos vêtements. Si seulement je pouvais avoir plus que de simples étreintes, aussi tendres soient-elles...Je souris amèrement.

- On devrait aller se coucher, Sasuke.

Je ferme les yeux, me situant un instant.

- Vous partez à l'aube ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne vas pas voir Sora, avant ?

Je le sens se crisper, j'ai deviné. Il ne veut pas voir le petit pleurer. Je m'écarte de lui à contrecœur tandis qu'il se lève et s'éloigne. Je reste assis, les genoux repliés entourés de mes bras. Mes pupilles noires croisent les siennes bleues, je le supplie mentalement de m'embrasser. Quelques secondes passent ainsi. Puis il fait un pas vers moi hésitant, pour enfin reculer et partir avec un « bonne nuit » qui me donne envie de l'étriper.

Alors c'est déjà finit.

* * *

Nous sommes partit à l'aube comme convenu. Une dernière fois, j'ai contemplé le gosse en train de dormir, le cœur serré. Je m'y suis vraiment attaché. Mais il ne faut pas que j'oublie ma mission, ce pourquoi je m'entraîne depuis dix longues années.

Je soupire doucement contre mon masque.

Nous avons repéré l'Akatsuki au nord du Pays du Vent. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment, c'est Kamui lui-même qui nous l'a informé. Je dois dire que jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'un jour je me battrais à ses côtés. C'est la première fois. Yume est aussi impressionnée que moi, nous nous regardons les yeux ronds et excités à la simple idée de le voir en situation réelle de combat. Ce n'est pas le cas de Thoru qui, comme à son habitude, reste concentrée et silencieuse. J'avais presque oublié qu'elle était là depuis plus longtemps que nous.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois partis sans lui avoir donner ne serait-ce qu'un petit bisou !

Ça, c'est Nataku qui se mêle encore de ce qui ne le regarde pas. Je lève les yeux au ciel derrière mon masque de céramique et décide de le laisser parler. A force, il va se lasser.

- Putain, j'arrive vraiment pas à le croire ! Sasuke est mignon comme tout et toi...pfff !

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive : « mignon comme tout » ? J'éclate de rire, l'insulte pour la forme et rejoint Thoru qui elle au moins ne m'embêtera pas. Elle ne fait même pas attention à moi, ce qui est parfait pour moi. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne regrette pas un peu de l'avoir laissé hier soir sans...enfin, n'y pensons plus. Je me secoue la tête de gauche à droite comme pour chasser ce récent souvenir et me concentre de nouveau sur la bataille à venir.

Après une longue demi-heure de course effrénée, Kamui nous fait signe d'arrêter. Nous nous jetons des coups d'œil surpris, puis atterrissons lestement au sol. Le silence nous entoure comme un cocon, je me tourne dans tous les sens avec une lenteur calculée et tends l'oreille. J'ose à peine respirer tant la tension est palpable. Il y a bien quelque chose. Mais d'où ça vient ? Et surtout qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Nataku a l'air aussi décontenancé que moi, ses sourcils sont froncés – ce qui est rare – et il cherche lui aussi une source de danger. Une fausse alerte ? Je me le demande, je tourne le visage vers Kamui qui est aussi droit qu'un tronc d'arbre. Il a le regard au loin, je fais de même. Mes yeux se plissent. A plus de huit cents mètres, c'est le début du désert. Je peux déjà voir la tempête de sable qui se lève au loin, nos longs manteaux claquent dans nos dos tandis que je mets ma main en visière. Quelqu'un arrive.

- Aaaah ! Même le fameux Kamui s'est déplacé ! Fait une voix traînante.

Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds semble émerger d'entre deux bourrasques de sables. Le vent se fait de plus en plus violent. Ça ne peut pas être le vent. Ce déserteur n'est pas seul.

- Nous sommes encerclés ! Nous prévient Nataku les yeux fixés l'endroit opposé du mien.

Et il a raison. Des ombres inhumaines hautes de deux mètres font barrage autour de nous. Nous nous rapprochons et restons sur la défensive, prêt à attaquer à tout moment. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, l'adrénaline monte alors que je distingue mieux ces formes noires sortant des ténèbres. On dirait celles qui habitaient les murs de cette maison. Celle où j'ai trouvé Sora. Je frissonne à ce souvenir. La voix de Kamui me ramène au présent :

- Où sont vos amis ?

- Amis ? Oh comme vous y allez, je dirais plutôt collègues ou camarades à la rigueur...

- Répondez, ordonne Kamui d'une voix froide que je ne lui connaissez pas.

Le blond sourit en coin tout en sortant quelque chose de sa main. Je fronce les sourcils alors que je vois une main dotée aussi d'une bouche et d'une langue...mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces monstres ?

- En route pour Konoha, lâche t-il tout en étirant ses lèvres en un sourire vicieux.

Non. Pas ça.

- Madara a parlé de récupérer quelque chose qui lui appartient. Enfin, cela ne vous concerne pas.

Mes yeux s'étrécissent, mes muscles se tendent, je suis prêt à attaquer. Je n'ai pas une minute à perdre.

Sasuke et Sora doivent déjà être à Konoha à l'heure qu'il est.

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?


End file.
